


正义之家

by Hogan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 96,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 克拉克·肯特在结束为期五年的氪星之旅后搬进了新家。房东名为戴安娜，其他三个房客分别是巴里·艾伦，哈尔·乔丹和亚瑟·库伦，和克拉克一起搬进来的还有一个名为布鲁斯·韦恩的、离家出走中的亿万富翁。





	1. 新房客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我回了趟老家，再回来的时候发现女友嫁人了。

“我回了趟老家，再回来的时候发现女友嫁人了。”

克拉克坐在巴里的沙发上，像一只淋透雨水、又被人踹了一脚的金毛寻回犬，怀抱一个绣着堪萨斯皇家队标志的靠垫。

长途旅行后回到大都会的克拉克·肯特先后经历工作丢了，女友跑了，出租屋被拆了的三重打击，他本打算前往中心城拜访从前的朋友，却发现巴里·艾伦因为工作变动搬到了大都会。

哈尔·乔丹坐在一张旧扶手椅里，这个与巴里合租的男人穿着花T恤与沙滩裤，还是个话痨自来熟。

“女人就像货架上的水果，表面光鲜亮丽，但保鲜期只有一周。”他目光怜悯地看着一脸茫然的小镇男孩，“你知道谁真的会在分别五年后仍旧对你念念不忘吗？”

“……母亲？”

“信用卡催款员。”

“以及弟弟。”端着酒杯走进客厅的金发男人补充道。

巴里以他一贯的热情从沙发上弹起来，为克拉克介绍这个新出现的男人。

“他是亚瑟·库瑞，两天前刚搬进来，是我们的新室友；亚瑟，这是克拉克·肯特，我的老朋友。”

克拉克正抱着他最爱的靠垫自怨自艾，但从小到大的教养还是敦促他起身同对方握手。

三个男人的心事角变成了四个男人的真心话大会。

“这很正常，小子，男人总是不明白女人在想什么。”亚瑟说，仰头喝了一大口酒。

“你也被女人踹了？”

“当然。”

“介意分享一下你不幸的经历吗，兄弟？”哈尔兴冲冲地问，又在巴里的瞪视下改了口，“我是说，咳，把你的故事说出来，开导一下我们可怜的克拉克？”

亚瑟一头雾水，他看起来完全不知道自己的故事和克拉克的心情有什么直接关系，但这个爽朗的大块头喝掉半杯酒，就把肚子里的话倒了个底朝天。

“……那个周末我在家里喝酒看球赛，喝醉之后忘了关浴室的水龙头，周一清早她拿着拖把，一边大叫‘滚出我的屋子！’，一边把我和我的行李踹到街上。”

“可怕的女人。”巴里忍不住感慨。

“没错，她还从我的押金里扣了两个月的房租作为清洁费。”亚瑟附和道，心有戚戚地望着自己的威士忌，随后就把那些情绪一扫而空，“不过我找到了一个更合适的房子，房租不高，有人聊天，适合酒精和单身汉！”

他揽住克拉克的肩膀，没喝完的威士忌因为他的动作从玻璃杯里洒出一点，身穿小西服女人恰巧从沙发旁经过，厌恶地往远处平移了三英寸。

“小心我的裙子！这是巴宝莉今年的春季新款！”

那个黑发蓝眼的西装丽人发起脾气来神似他的前女友，让克拉克忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“她就是你现在的房东戴安娜？”他小声问巴里。

“一个美人。”亚瑟说。

“一个暴脾气美人。”巴里补充道。

“她有一个神秘男友。”哈尔做了个脚注。

“那么她现在是要去约会喽？”克拉克好奇地看了戴安娜的背影一眼，“你们从没见过她的男友？”

“从没有。”巴里说，“她擅长保密工作。”

哈尔随手拿起一本经济杂志，指着本周的封面人物：“但我们猜对方一定是个英俊潇洒的帅哥，每天西装革履，开着法拉利到她的单位楼下——你懂的，像这种‘成功人士’。”

他们面对的大门应声而开，一个西装革履的男人站在门口。

巴里：“那套衣服看起来很贵。”

哈尔：“那个男人看起来很贵。”

克拉克：“他看起来像有钱人。”

亚瑟：“那家伙的脸蛋真不赖！”

“戴安娜，你今天约了新租客来看房吗？”巴里问。

“不，我确信自己没有把房间出租给任何一个亿万富翁。”他们的女房东说，粗鲁地把玄关里那位小少爷转了个身，“好了各位，和布鲁斯问好，布鲁斯，和大家说再见！”

哈尔托着下巴，打量被戴安娜揪住后领子而不断挣扎的男人。

“哪个布鲁斯？阿莱克斯·布鲁斯？布鲁斯·威利斯？”*

“看清楚，哈尔。”巴里严肃地纠正，“他不是个英国人，也没有一个光头。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯终于挣脱领子上的手指，跳到一旁朝客厅里的其他人打了个招呼，“你手上那本杂志封面写真的布鲁斯，你们可以叫我布鲁西~”

他用登上杂志封面的姿势倚在门口的衣架上，轻佻地眨了下左眼，露出一个八颗牙齿的笑容。

巴里把手机丢到一旁，紧张地捂住胸口：“我不该买这块大容量电池，现在我感觉自己触电了。”

戴安娜决定她今天起得太早，需要更充沛的精力面对接下来的一切，于是她走到厨房煮咖啡，把布鲁斯独自一人丢在玄关里。

咖啡的香气多少抚慰了这位大女人纤细的神经，让她看着在屋子里四处参观的有钱人也没有那么不顺眼了：“那么布鲁斯……”

“布鲁西。”

“布鲁西，你怎么会有我家的钥匙——算了当我没问。下一个问题，你怎么会到我家来？”

“我的管家正在计划谋杀我！”

戴安娜手一抖，刚煮好的咖啡洒了自己一身。

“等等……让我们倒回去重来一遍，”这个时候谁还在乎什么春季新款，戴安娜瞪着客厅正中多出来的韦恩总裁，仿佛对方刚刚指控楼下推热狗车的男人计划用香肠灭绝全人类，“我没听清，阿尔弗雷德正在计划什么？”

“他计划让我在圣诞节前订婚！”男人一字一顿地说，就好像如果他足够用力，就能将那个词语用后槽牙咬碎似的，“‘没有咖啡，先生’，‘没有小甜饼，先生’，‘没有巧克力可颂，先生，除非您认真考虑一次约会’——我简直不敢相信！我才是韦恩家的主人！”

“而阿尔弗雷德是韦恩家做主的人。”戴安娜端起她的咖啡走回客厅，毫不心虚地回望布鲁西控诉的眼神，“只是个小提醒，以防你忘了。”

布鲁西背着手，在客厅里一圈圈打转：“今天是我的生日，而他试图在宴会上把我介绍给一个企业家的女儿！”

戴安娜低着头给自己涂指甲油：“所以你离家出走了？”

“我和阿福打赌，如果我能独立生活一年，这个提案就作废。没有婚约！没有妻子！没有坟墓！”

戴安娜用手肘撞了撞巴里，让后者拿起一本时尚杂志为她的指甲扇风：“那就回到最开始的问题了，你怎么会到我家来？”

“这就是关键！我没什么地方可去，而你是我为数不多的几个好友，也是唯一住在哥谭附近的朋友。”

“所以他说的是真的？好朋友？你和 **那个** 布鲁斯·韦恩？！”哈尔终于从震惊中回过神，他不敢置信地捏着手里的杂志，目光在世界首富和他们的房东之间飞速移动，到最后几乎是在尖叫了。

“对，”戴安娜张开手指，仔细观察十片指甲是否色彩均匀，“没拿到生日宴邀请卡的那种好朋友。”

布鲁西抓住她的手，一脸真诚地看着她：“戴安娜，我以为你不喜欢那种宴会，不是吗？”

戴安娜冷酷地把手指抽了出来：“而你可以去住酒店，或者韦恩名下的其他公寓——我这里的房客已经够多了。”

布鲁西的眼睛越瞪越大，对于会收到这种无理要求感到十分不可思议。

“你一定在开玩笑，我怎么可能一个人住！”他像受委屈的孩子那样嘟起嘴，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛谴责地看着他铁石心肠的好友，“谁给我泡咖啡？准备早饭？熨烫衬衫？”

他踢掉皮鞋，穿着定制西服蜷缩进沙发里。

一旁的克拉克犹豫着把靠垫递给他。

布鲁西手脚并用地抓住靠垫，迅速把自己团成一个球。

旁观这一切的巴里咽了口唾沫：“看在上帝的份上，我觉得这个有钱人OOC了。”

戴安娜消沉地叹了口气：“看在赫拉的份上，你根本不知道什么叫做OOC。”

哈尔伸出手指在布鲁西球上戳了戳，眼睁睁看着对方缩成更紧一团——以韦恩先生的身高来说，实在是相当了不起的柔软度。

“难道有什么我们必须收留一个亿万美元甜心的理由吗？”他问。

“有。”戴安娜诚实地回答，“因为这栋房子在他名下。”

“多么罪恶啊！”哈尔对巴里感叹，“这就是金钱的魔力，美元是万恶之源。”

“这是你借我钱不还的理由吗？”巴里问。

克拉克下意识离他们远了一点。

戴安娜的表情缓和下来，她绕过桌子走到沙发另一端，亲切地拍拍还在闹别扭的布鲁西球。

“听着，如果你需要我的意见，布鲁斯，我觉得潘尼沃斯先生说的没错，你真的需要一个妻子照顾你。”

“我有阿尔弗雷德，还有，叫我布鲁西。”

作为一个成熟、独立、知性的现代女性，戴安娜结结实实翻了个白眼。

“成熟点，布鲁西，婚姻不会杀死你。”

“那是凭空臆测。”哥谭王子抑郁地嘟囔，试图把自己闷死在堪萨斯皇家队的队徽里，“你甚至都没结过婚。”

一屋子单身狗们沉默地面面相觑，于是亚瑟决定，这又是自己有发言权的时刻了。

“我妈妈结过婚。”他大声说，吸引了房间内所有人的注意。

“好的，非常好……”布鲁西抽抽鼻子，从靠垫上方露出眼睛，“她过得怎么样？”

“她的丈夫杀了她。”

……

协商的结果是戴安娜家多了两个新房客：除了布鲁斯外，克拉克也决定在这里住下来，他的生活已经天翻地覆了，住在一个有朋友的地方多少能感觉好一点。

“我住在一楼，二楼有四个空房间，巴里和哈尔住在202，亚瑟在203，其他两间房的钥匙在这里。规矩很简单，按时交房租——不是说你，布鲁西——轮流做值日，不要打扰其他人的私生活，不准带女人回来过夜。”

布鲁西：“男人呢？”

戴安娜：“也不行。”

布鲁西：“史蒂夫呢？”

戴安娜：“……史蒂夫不一样，男孩，他是我的男友。”

巴里：“我是不是听到了什么超级大揭秘？”

克拉克决定把谈话拉回正轨：“那么，不能带床伴过夜——男女朋友除外？”

“我有一点，呃，异议。”巴里迟疑地举起手，“哈尔每月都要换四个女友。”

“而我换十个。”布鲁西骄傲地说，“男女不限。”

“我明白了。”戴安娜痛苦、沉重又绝望地叹了口气，“不准带任何家长以外的人来这里过夜，史蒂夫会理解这个的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阿莱克斯·布鲁斯/布鲁斯·威利斯：前者是苏格兰球星，后者是电影演员。


	2. 漂亮男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他只是太漂亮了

像一颗被鸽子吃下去又带到教堂屋顶生根发芽的不知名植物种子，克拉克在戴安娜·普林斯位于国王街的小公寓扎下了根。  
他仍旧没有工作，没有女友，但住在这间公寓里的人或多或少都有点小确丧，相比之下克拉克可能还不是最糟糕的那个。  
总体来说，克拉克还是挺享受这段新生活，他也同样得到了其他房客的热情欢迎——倒不是说这栋房子不欢迎布鲁斯·韦恩，但布鲁西晚饭后突然想吃小甜饼，所有人都对此束手无策。  
现在那个举世闻名的亿万富翁披着床单缩在沙发上，用一根从台历拆下来的铅笔头做旧杂志里的填字游戏，看起来就像他妈刚刚丢掉了他的猫。  
“我懂得这个。”哈尔同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，脸上带着幸灾乐祸的微笑，“当初我妈坚持与我分房睡的时候，我也度过了一段不轻松的时光。”  
“书架上的旧杂志只有两年份了。”戴安娜坐在扶手椅里，看起来忧心忡忡，“这本杂志我订了五年，但两年前的这个时候，布鲁西因为某些情绪管理问题在我这里过了一夜……”  
克拉克倒抽一口凉气：“当晚他做完了三年份的填字游戏？！”  
戴安娜摇摇头：“不，他把它们都叠成了青蛙。”  
“可怜人，”亚瑟感叹道，他拿出了他收藏的一整箱苏格兰威士忌，并慷慨地给每个人都倒了一满杯，“一天一杯酒，烦恼全飞走。”  
“我喜欢这个祝酒词。”巴里兴奋地说，“我小时候祖母总用这句话哄我吃苹果！”  
“这有点令人怀念。”克拉克红着脸咳了一声，眼神控制不住的往酒杯的方向飘，“我不能说我特别喜欢这个……但我有好几年没碰过任何酒了。”  
“哇哦，真正的酒精饮料！”布鲁西终于放过了那些填字游戏，他带着一种梦幻般的表情捧起杯子，小心翼翼地把鼻尖凑近杯口嗅了嗅，然后整张脸都皱成一团，“不是姜汁汽水。”  
哥谭宝贝缩着肩膀被挤在一群兴致勃勃的酒鬼之间，像一只误入狼群的兔子。  
“无酒不成宴，小男孩。”哈尔暧昧地顶了顶他的肋骨，“只是几杯威士忌而已。”  
“我酒量不太好……呃，我是说，我的意思是……干杯！”  
“干杯！”  
“为了友谊！”  
“为了独立！”  
“为了国王街223号！”  
……  
“……然后，他就这样对我说，‘艾伦警探，大都会的警署需要支援，对，我们已经找到人替代你’——多么显而易见的事实，每个人的工作都很重要，只有巴里·艾伦随时可以更换。”  
“你至少是一个在编的政府人员，我呢？我像头骡子一样替他们干活，却领不到一个子儿。”  
“我恨政府人员……严肃、古板、按部就班，工作的地方摄像头无处不在，甚至不能有办公室性爱！天知道我为此查阅了多少资料，还专门买了套新衣服！”  
“操他的办公室性爱！在这玩意儿发明之前，你不会风尘仆仆从老家赶路回来，结果发现自己的女友在复印室和别的男人搞在一起。”  
“男人和女人搞在一起从来没有好事。因为我爸和我妈搞在一起，我弟弟想杀我；后来我和他未婚妻搞在一起，我弟弟又想杀我。”  
“……干杯！”  
“干杯！”  
……  
两小时后，国王街223号的房客们横七竖八躺了一地，他们醉醺醺地抱怨着，偶尔响起沉闷的鼾声。  
布鲁西站在一屋子醉鬼中间，他高举酒杯，杯口在窗外的路灯下反射出诡异的光。  
“再一杯！”他高喊。  
“……干杯。”其他人有气无力地附和。

克拉克醒来的时候，发现自己躺在客厅的地毯上，被两个男人压在下面。  
他跌跌撞撞地给自己倒了杯柠檬水，按着太阳穴环视房间，那丛血管自他起床开始就在间歇性弹动，仿佛有一整队身穿红格子裙的爱尔兰人在上面跳踢踏舞。  
看起来除了布鲁西和戴安娜之外，所有人都是在地毯上过的夜。克拉克一边告诫自己远离酒精的诱惑，一边走向露台。  
巴里把自己挂在栏杆上啃三明治，脚下放着一摞被压扁的包装袋。“光一样快的男人”显然比其他人更早把酒精代谢出体外，从包装袋的数量及文字种类看，他还有时间去做了个晨跑。  
“我看了这五年的报纸。”克拉克开启了谈话，“在超人离开后，大都会的反派猖獗了许多。”  
巴里咽下嘴里的面包，朝老友比出一个手势：“现在超人终于要回归了？哈？”  
克拉克没有立刻回答这个问题，相反的，他眯起眼，隔着鳞次栉比的建筑眺望东方。  
太阳正从地平线上升起来。  
肯特记者从前的爱好之一，就是端着一杯咖啡，在小公寓的阳台上欣赏日出，如今那栋出租给上班族的老公寓已经不见了，原址上伫立着一间崭新的快捷酒店。  
报纸上不再有超人的新闻，世界各地涌现的新英雄占领推特热搜。  
这个来自小镇的堪萨斯人发出疲惫的叹息：“人们都知道超人去了一个很遥远的地方，五年。”  
“我理解。”巴里也叹了口气，“就像我祖母一样，三年前，她也去了一个很遥远的地方。”  
“……我很抱歉，巴里。”克拉克踌躇着，把手掌搭在年轻人肩膀上，“超人不能像克拉克·肯特那样，拎着一个旧皮包就回归社会，他……需要时间。”  
“看开点，大个子，我现在仍旧很想念丽兹祖母，人们肯定也同样想念着超人，你只是需要一点信心和来自朋友的鼓励。”  
“当然，超人会回来的，在未来的某一天。”克拉克露出一个真心实意的笑容，“我欠你一个感谢，为闪电侠在超人缺席的日子里帮忙保护大都会。”  
巴里不好意思地抓抓脑袋，把头发抓得一团乱：“事实上，绿灯侠和神奇女侠做了大部分工作，你有机会可以去向他们道谢。以及，你还记不记得蝙蝠侠？比我晚两周出现，制服配色像超级大反派的那个，他偶尔也会来帮忙……不，我和他不太熟，那家伙和所有人都不太熟，他是个哥谭人，不过他干得挺好的。”  
“知道吗，现在我有点后悔没能在临走前去见他一面——”  
克拉克停下没说完的话，通往客厅的玻璃门被拉开，第三个人的声音加入了他们。  
“嗨，兄弟们。”  
“哈尔，感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉自己用脑子而不是胃喝了整瓶芝华士。”哈尔做了个怪相，在栏杆上给自己挤了个位置出来，“无论如何，完美的一晚。你们正在讨论蝙蝠侠？”  
“你知道他？”巴里好奇地问。  
哈尔摊开手：“报纸上总提到他。”  
“我觉得他是个神秘的家伙。报纸上称他为‘黑暗中打击罪犯的守护者’，多么浪漫的英雄主义。”  
“得了吧，他就像个两年死了仨老婆的鳏夫。”  
克拉克像只傻乎乎的金鱼似的张了张嘴巴：“……真有趣。”  
“瞧瞧你，可怜的克拉克，还在为前女友闷闷不乐？听我的建议，换件好衣服，出门去约个姑娘！”  
克拉克再次揉了揉宿醉的额头，试图在浸透酒精的脑子里找到一条清晰的思维。他对另外两个室友打了个招呼，计划重整旗鼓，和回到地球后这段操蛋的日子挥手告别。  
衣柜里没有太多可替换的衣服，克拉克的大部分私人物品都和旧公寓一起和他永别了。他翻遍从堪萨斯农场带来的行李，只找出一件乔纳森的旧格子衬衫和一条洗白了的牛仔裤。  
“见鬼！阿福去了阿尔卑斯山度假，我需要一个司机！”  
布鲁西的抱怨混着沉重的脚步声一起在门外的走廊上由远及近，又在201门前消失。克拉克停下穿衣服的动作，疑惑地竖起耳朵仔细听。  
然后他的房门在眼前被踹开——  
“肯特！”  
克拉克·肯特不敢置信地看着堵在门口的男人，抓着掉到膝盖的裤子原地懵逼。  
“开车带我去公司！”那个与布鲁西长得一模一样的神奇生物命令道，对方的领带胡乱挂在脖子上，衬衫只系了几个扣子，露出一大片胸膛。  
“我？！”半裸的布鲁西和提到一半的裤子让克拉克几乎在尖叫了。  
布鲁西眼也不眨地抛出一串问题，就好像他们正衣冠整齐地坐在谈判桌上，而不是袒胸露腿仿佛一夜情现场。  
“你没有驾照吗？”  
“不。”  
“你要上班吗？”  
“不。”  
“你今天有约会吗？”  
“不。”  
“那你还磨蹭什么？车在楼下！我要迟到了！”  
“等等，布鲁西，道理不是这么讲的。”被骚动吸引过来的哈尔叉着腰挡在韦恩少爷身后，认为自己有义务矫正这个有钱人的价值观，“你昨天刚搬进来，今天就想让自己的室友给你开车？”  
“我有钱。”  
“别蠢了，阔佬，地球并不是绕着你转。”  
“我有钱。”  
“瞧瞧这家伙的嘴脸——肯特， 你怎么不去给卢瑟当司机呢！”  
“我有头发。”  
哈尔发出一个被噎到似的声音，他深深吸了一口气，随后非常、非常用力的抹了把脸，几乎把他还算挺拔的鼻子抹平。  
就在这几秒钟空档里，布鲁西重新看向克拉克：  
“肯特——”  
“这、这就来！”  
克拉克也说不清自己身上发生了什么，在他有意识的时候，已经站在韦恩大厦的地下停车场，面前是一辆刚落锁的保时捷。  
“我怀疑布鲁斯·韦恩是那种邪恶的魔法师——我今天穿了两条不同颜色的袜子，而我满脑子都在担心他会不会迟到！”克拉克坐在咖啡厅里，苦大仇深地给巴里打电话。  
“我认为他不是。”巴里含混地说，瞅准两次说话的间隙往嘴里塞进一根能量棒，“他只是太漂亮了。”  
“……”  
“话归正题，有没有看见你有好感的姑娘？”  
“呃……靠近门口的桌子上有一个，蓝眼，金发。”  
“很好，约她去吃午餐，下午再打电话告诉我进展。”  
巴里并没有等到下午，就接到了这通电话。  
幸亏他早有准备。  
“打起精神来，克拉克，不要因为一次拒绝心灰意冷。”他感情充沛地朗诵写在饼干包装纸上的稿子，“总有人会看到你老土衬衫下面的火热心脏，以及身材。”  
“事实上，”克拉克吞吞吐吐地说，“我在餐厅的洗手间里。”  
“啥？！金发女郎在餐桌上等你，而你在洗手间里给我打电话？难道你忘带小衬衫了吗？”  
“我觉得这不太对……她头发的颜色太刺眼了，皮肤不够白，眼睛也不够蓝。”  
“该死！肯特！”  
“你在干什么？”  
“试图邀请一位新同事共进午餐——在你让我想起布鲁西之前。”  
电话两头的单身汉们为他们所面对的恐怖现实集体默哀了半分钟。  
“听着，克拉克，我们要把事情往好处想。”巴里说，语调里带着一种虚伪的欢欣鼓舞。  
“……举例说明？”  
“假如以后你还能对任何人一见钟情，她大约就是你的真爱了。”


	3. 不尽人意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为克拉克养了只金鱼。

送走与自己共进午餐的女士之后，克拉克利用这一天剩下的时间去逛了宠物商店。  
因为克拉克找不到姑娘，所以他们建议他养一条狗。  
当他走进玻璃门时，穿着粉红色蕾丝围裙的男店员正在给一只波斯猫梳毛。  
如果任何人认为从树上救下小猫的行为不值得被称赞，他肯定从未被大都会所有的猫视作毕生宿敌。  
克拉克自小就有种猫嫌狗憎的气质，这种素质没有被超人的红披风掩盖，显然也没有被五年的时间冲淡。  
当那只波斯猫摆脱牵引绳、地心引力以及店员的手臂——老实讲，那可真是个创举——朝克拉克的鼻子扑上来的时候，他几乎错觉自己回到了还在天上飞来飞去的那段日子。  
“噢！当心你的脸！先生！”  
克拉克在店员的惊呼声中身手敏捷地躲到了一排货架后面。  
他不担心那只猫抓破他的脸。  
他担心那只猫抓不破他的脸。  
五分钟后，那位穿着粉围裙的店员先生重新站在克拉克面前，带着浑身猫毛和几道新鲜的爪印。  
“您想买些什么，先生？”  
“我想要一只便宜、好养、安静、不掉毛的狗。”  
“不好意思，先生，我们没有这种狗。”  
“那么一只不会在屋子里乱跑，咬坏拖鞋的狗呢？”  
“也没有。”  
“好吧，请问我能从哪里买到这种狗？”  
“您可以去街道对面威士顿兄弟的店里看一看，他们家现在正在打折。”  
十分钟后，克拉克再次站在宠物店里。  
“我想您搞错了，他们家是玩具店。”  
“世事总不尽如人意，先生。”  
“……”  
“所以你买了一条金鱼？”  
巴里坐在沙发上，和塑料袋里的金鱼大眼瞪小眼。  
那条鱼看起来活泼、可爱、非常健康……而且在水里游来游去。  
“宠物店的店员给我推荐了这个。”克拉克趿拉着拖鞋，拎起桌子上的袋子走到矮柜旁，笨手笨脚地把金鱼倒进鱼缸里，“便宜、好养、安静、不掉毛，不会在房间里乱跑也不会咬坏拖鞋。”  
“而且它还不会在你的皮鞋里小便——说真的，你要怎么养一条金鱼？‘约翰，握鳍’，或者，‘约翰，把球捡过来’？”巴里干巴巴地说，心不在焉地摊开手，“哇喔，听起来真酷。”  
“不，不是约翰，”克拉克纠正道，“我打算叫他克雷尔。”  
“克莱尔。”亚瑟纠正了克拉克的纠正，不明所以地发现所有人都看着自己，“怎么了？她是一位女士。”  
哈尔夸张地揉了揉耳朵：“是我记错了，还是他真的叫亚瑟·杜立德？”  
巴里一脸惊恐：“当他再也无法和鱼交谈的时候，戴安娜就要消失了吗？”*  
克拉克刚想说些什么，楼梯间里忽然响起急促的脚步声，公寓的大门猛地从外面被推开，撞到墙上发出一声巨响。  
克拉克下意识捂住下半身。  
戴安娜抱着手臂站在门口，这位美丽优雅的女士浑身上下散发出不善的气息——这种压迫感是如此熟悉，以至于在场所有人都开始反省从三岁至今做过的坏事。  
她的眼睛掠过房间，用老鹰般锐利的目光盯视着每一个房客：“你们干了什么？为什么我家楼下停着警车？”  
亚瑟无辜的看向哈尔。  
哈尔无辜的看向巴里。  
巴里无辜的看向克拉克。  
克拉克无辜的看向……  
戴安娜虎视眈眈地瞪着他。  
克拉克扭头看了回去。  
客厅里四个男人整齐划一地摇头。  
戴安娜威胁地眯起眼：“真的？”  
亚瑟：“我周末去酒吧没付小费。”  
巴里：“我今早在人行道上跑步时超速了。”  
克拉克：“我、我买了条金鱼……”  
“不不不，让我们等一下，难道最值得怀疑的不应当是此刻不在场的人吗？”哈尔高举双手，比了个暂停的手势，“或许韦恩集团逃税被发现了？”  
“够了，男孩，我确定布鲁斯·韦恩从不逃税。” 戴安娜不耐烦地用鞋底拍打地板，两手按在屁股上，“其他的可能呢？”  
“说不定他开车闯了红灯——”  
“你们干了什么？为什么我的楼下停着警车？”  
他们谈话的中心人物挥舞着双手闯进屋子，布鲁西看起来怒气冲冲，仿佛随时准备着把任何人从公寓里扫地出门。  
哈尔：“亚瑟在酒吧里没给小费！”  
亚瑟：“巴里在人行道上跑步超速！”  
巴里：“克拉克买了条金鱼！”  
戴安娜狠狠朝天花板翻了个白眼：“史蒂夫说的没错，男人的友谊和女人的感情一样不可靠。”  
为了搞清谁应当为此事负责，六个人进行了一轮投票，哈尔·乔丹以三票的绝对优势胜出。  
“这不公平！”哈尔气急败坏地嚷嚷，“我才是今天没出门的那个！你们不能因为布鲁西长了张漂亮脸蛋就偏袒他！”  
“谁让他有张漂亮脸蛋呢？而且老兄，你是我们这里不需要担忧全勤奖的人。”巴里给了老朋友安慰的一瞥，“如果他们需要一个人做笔录，麻烦你先走一趟，我们稍后肯定会想办法把你弄出来的。”  
玄关处的房门被敲响了三下。  
一个棕色头发的警探站在走廊里，从上衣口袋拿出证件展示给这间公寓的住户：“您们好，我是警官约翰·琼斯。”  
所有人整齐地倒抽一口气。  
作为一个巨大商业帝国的继承人，布鲁斯·韦恩在这个时刻表现出了超出常人的临场表现能力。他打手势命令其他人安静，自己则镇定地走上前核实来人的警官证，并示意对方可以继续说下去。  
“一个警方正在追踪的通缉犯逃到了这一带，他从研究所逃跑的时候偷走了开发中的思维控制仪器，并利用那个仪器作恶，是极度危险的罪犯……哦。”  
布鲁西被这个坏消息吓了一跳，他紧紧抓住警探的衣袖，仿佛不敢置信般睁大了眼，声音也比平时提高了两个音调：“一个逃犯！上帝啊，他就在我们附近吗，警官先生？”  
哈尔往自己的室友们身后退了退，他看着被警探带来的消息震惊的布鲁西，忍不住松了口气。  
和巴里不同，绿灯侠不是常驻地球的超级英雄，面对这种突发情况时总是无法完美地“表现正常”，甚至有过几次被警方认定为嫌疑人的糟心经历。于是他不得不承认，有个普通人当室友实在太好了——就算那个人是布鲁西也一样。  
然后他发现周围的几个人或多或少都松了一口气。  
而韦恩少爷大概是从前被保护的太好，从未见过人类社会黑暗的一面，以至于遇到这种事情时格外慌张。布鲁西在众目睽睽下紧拽着那位警探的衣袖，丝毫不肯放松，甚至扯开了制服衬衫最上方的扣子。  
“那么警方什么时候能抓住他？你们会派驻警力把守在这几个街区吗？夜里会有人巡逻吗？”  
琼斯警官忍了又忍，终于面色僵硬地出言安慰：“或许你们不需要担心，我想。”  
那是当然，哈尔暗自点头，难道世界上还有比同时住着绿灯侠和闪电侠的公寓更安全的地方吗？  
然后他发现周围的几个人或多或少都在点头。  
这可真是件怪事。  
“……我怎么能不担心这个，警官？一个恶棍就潜伏在附近，假如我们遇到他……”  
约翰·琼斯从随身携带的便笺本上撕下一张，飞快地写下一串数字。  
“这是我的号码。”他说，把纸条塞给惊慌失措的富豪，“如果你们抓到他，打电话给我。”  
房门在男人面前被用力关上，差点撞没了他的鼻子。  
布鲁西收回手摸了摸嘴唇，转身向他的室友们寻求答案，看起来十足苦恼：“他认为我们有能力抓住警方都束手无策的罪犯？我不明白。难道我们看起来有任何与其他人不同的地方吗？”  
巴里：“或许因为克拉克……养了条金鱼？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《欢乐满人间》中，如果双胞胎再也无法和鸟交谈，仙女保姆玛丽就会消失。


	4. 收集癖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “人生总是这么艰辛吗？还是只有在你品味糟糕的时候如此？”

“我简直不敢相信！”  
克拉克焦躁地在客厅里踱步，如同被关进笼子里的野兽，一边咆哮一边在房间里团团转。他还穿着今天早上出门时那套西服，领带歪在一旁，被仔细熨平的外套皱得像它一天里老了五十岁。  
“你们能想象吗……我通过了两轮笔试，然后因为外套不够时髦被拒之门外！”  
哈尔埋头和新认识的女孩聊短信，戴安娜专心读一份专业杂志，亚瑟喝完另一罐啤酒并把易拉罐丢向一座由空罐子组成的小山，布鲁西坐在距离沙发最远的那把扶手椅里，端着笔记本审核几张报表——当然鉴于他是布鲁西，屏幕上有九成可能是部开了静音的成人片。  
巴里清脆的咀嚼声在一片寂静中格外清晰。  
可怜的年轻人又过了十几秒才从薯片袋里抬起头，后知后觉地意识到自己不知怎么成了整个客厅的焦点。  
“呃，克拉克？”巴里犹豫地举起手挥了挥，“……嗨？”  
成功得到关注的克拉克又开始原地打转，他挫败地呻吟着：“我感觉自己失败透了，丧失了人生的目标，不知道现在应该做什么——”  
戴安娜：“给你的金鱼喂食？”  
巴里：“给你的金鱼换水？”  
“难道有谁真的在乎我或者我的鱼吗？”克拉克高举双手，大声控诉朋友们的冷漠，“不，你们该死的只在乎你们自己！”  
“我在乎。”亚瑟醉醺醺地说，“你的金鱼是个多愁善感的姑娘，我们很聊得来。”  
在能够说出下一句话之前，他已经陷进单人沙发里，鼾声如雷。  
堪萨斯来的大个子发出一声更加挫败的呻吟，他一头撞进沙发，试图把自己闷死在皇家队的靠垫里。  
“伙计，你看起来不太好，发生了什么事？”  
哈尔终于放下手机，友谊的小船暂时占据上风，但也有可能仅仅因为克拉克的脑袋差点撞断他的腰。  
沉闷的声音从垫子底下传出来：“我今天去了四场面试，三个人事主管都认为我的品味停留在上世纪五十年代，所以拒绝录用我。”  
“哇哦，现在的人真是眼光毒辣——我是说，打起精神来，还有第四个呢。”  
“第四个更过分！他说我穿得像查理！”  
“查理·辛*？往好处想，那家伙的衣品其实不赖，就是衣服里面的玩意儿有点问题。”  
“不，他说的是查理·卓别林。”  
哈尔和巴里对视一眼。两人隔着把脑袋种在靠垫与沙发之间的克拉克，无声地用口型交谈。  
哈尔：帮个忙兄弟，我和萨拉刚刚聊到“棒球”的部分。  
巴里：我帮你交房租，帮你订外卖，帮你哄女人……现在还要帮你哄男人？  
哈尔：我可以帮你排一份感恩节限量汉堡套餐。  
巴里：不可能。  
哈尔：五份！  
“那简直不可理喻！”巴里狠狠拍了一掌沙发扶手，义愤填膺地指责那些瞎眼的资本家，“他在好几部影片里甚至没穿西服！”  
克拉克看起来更难过了，他露在垫子外面的翘屁股都垮了下来。  
于是布鲁西也看不下去了。  
哥谭王子有自己的行事准则，他不能眼睁睁看着一个完美的屁股遭受无妄之灾。  
“打起精神来，小镇人。”布鲁西欢快地说，从报纸篓里拽出一只拖鞋，没有找到另一只拖鞋所以双手捧着他的咖啡，单脚蹦过半个房间。  
出人意料的是，那杯咖啡在他像只瘸腿兔子一样移动的过程中丝毫没有洒出来——或许因为这个男人极其富有吸引力。  
布鲁西在巴里的零食之间放下自己的咖啡杯，他伸手抓住克拉克的靠垫，在后者没有反应过来时一把掀起垫子。  
哈尔和巴里像小姑娘那样捂着胸口倒吸了一口气。  
然后克拉克从沙发上坐起来，没有湿漉漉的眼眶，也没有一个红鼻头。  
哈尔和巴里又失望地把那口气吐了出来。  
克拉克一看到布鲁西，身体就自动自发地帮对方在沙发上挤了个位置。他右手边的哈尔差点一屁股坐到地板上，好在空军基地锻炼出的反应足够灵敏，让他得以及时拯救自己的尾椎骨。  
“好吧，我这里正好有个励志故事。”布鲁西说，他坐在克拉克让给他的特等席上夸夸其谈，“我的秘书在坐到如今这个位置之前，经历了十五次解雇。”  
克拉克不敢置信地瞪大眼：“她曾经被开除了十五次？”  
布鲁西优雅地啜了一小口咖啡：“不，我开除了她之前的十五个。”  
克拉克又在试图用靠垫谋杀自己了。  
“人生总是这么艰辛吗？还是只有在你品味糟糕的时候如此？”  
“只在你没钱的时候如此。”  
“这真是我听过最棒的心灵鸡汤。”哈尔向巴里发表了自己的评论，并从后者手里拿走了最后一块夹心饼干，“仅次于尼克松关于国家政治安全的演讲。”

戴安娜好心给了克拉克一杯红茶压惊。  
——向赫拉发誓她真的只是出于好心，而不是泡茶的时候倒多了茶叶。  
“看在赫拉的份上，布鲁西，做点什么，你不能总欺负老实人。”戴安娜按着年轻富豪的肩膀，用一种温柔而坚定的口吻请求，慈祥又严厉的目光让人忍不住怀疑她和他爸有一腿。  
布鲁西眯起眼，死死盯住搭在自己肩膀上的手指。  
虽然布鲁西看起来是个被宠坏的大宝贝，当然他实际上也是如此，但问题在于，这个有钱人是个彻头彻尾的控制狂。像某种名贵的宠物猫，只肯主动亲近人类而不让人类碰到自己一根毛；布鲁西会随意插手旁人的生活，可一旦有人试图对他指指点点就会大发脾气。  
老天在上，他连卧室的门都不允许其他人踏进去。  
哈尔已经在等着布鲁西对戴安娜大吼大叫。  
然后他看到布鲁西发出含糊的咕哝，在对方手掌下不情愿地扭动身子：“行吧，戴安娜，我想想办法。”  
现在哈尔认真开始怀疑普林斯女士和老韦恩先生有一腿了。  
“你从前是干什么的？”  
当布鲁西再次开启一段与克拉克的谈话时，他的态度比十分钟前真诚得多。  
而对于布鲁西宝贝的示好，克拉克简直受宠若惊。  
“记者。”  
“写花边新闻的那种？”  
“……不。”  
“啊，我也觉得你不像。你看起来更像写社会新闻的人，比方说收割机撞车大赛，四只翅膀的鸡……”  
“事实上，韦恩先生，我负责体育版。”  
“当然！我刚想猜那个！”布鲁西愉快地打了个响指，“那就简单多了，我可以找人给你写一封介绍信，你喜欢哪家报社？星球日报怎么样？”  
克拉克被茶水呛住嗓子，差点把自己的肺咳出来。  
“你和星球日报有联系？”  
“技术层面上如此，”男人点头承认，“我认识他们的报社主编。”  
克拉克十分怀疑自己离开了大都会五十年而不是五年，这个城市好像除了名字之外，没有什么是和他记忆中一样的。  
说不定连卢瑟都长出头发来了。  
对此事感到好奇的显然不只有克拉克。  
“我知道布鲁斯·韦恩认识很多人。”巴里说，如果他没有对哥谭王子闻名已久，那么这几天也足够他对布鲁西宝贝的大名如雷贯耳了，“但你为什么会认识一个报社主编呢？他既不年轻又不帅。”  
“因为我买下了它。”  
“什么？”  
“星球日报。”  
“什么？！”这次克拉克和哈尔都跟着巴里一起尖叫了。  
“哦，我忘了你们都是外地人。”布鲁西露出恍然大悟的表情，好像这样一来无知就变得可以原谅了，“但你们一定知道超人，超人和星球日报的关系特别好，他们的报纸上总有超人的独家。”  
哈尔被自己脑子里想到的东西吓得打了个哆嗦，目光古怪地看向布鲁西：“等等……让我们梳理一下其中的关系。你买了一家报社，就因为他们做超人的报道？”  
“有什么奇怪的？人们不都喜欢收集超级英雄周边吗？”布鲁西用同样古怪的目光看回去，“我还有一抽屉蝙蝠侠同款内裤呢。”  
“嘿！我也有！”巴里激动地举手示意，“我有蝙蝠侠、超人和水行侠的款式！”  
“老天，这真恶心！”哈尔做了个反胃的表情，瞪着自己的室友，“为什么你从来不告诉我？”  
巴里防御性地抱起手臂：“我猜这就是理由。”  
“那你为什么不收集绿灯侠的内裤？”  
“第一，同上；第二，那真恶心。”  
两个年轻人在沙发上扭打起来，正在看杂志的戴安娜突然发出一声惊呼。  
“怎么了，戴安娜？”克拉克问。  
戴安娜双眼无神地看向墙壁，说出来的每个单词都透出一种生无可恋：“每次我在史蒂夫那里过夜，他都会留下我的一件贴身衣物——我还以为那是情趣呢。”  
哈尔从与巴里的争斗中挤出了两秒钟：“难道它不是吗？”  
戴安娜叹了口气，绝望地捂住额头：“我希望它是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：查理·辛：好莱坞明星，曾出演《野战排》男主，私生活有点……混乱。  
> 注2：《这个杀手不太冷》的台词……某种意义上它是。


	5. 好朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而这都是你的责任。

克拉克谢绝了布鲁西的提议。

不是说他真的在乎自己会变成被上司走了后门的家伙，无法忍受和已和其他人订婚的前女友一起工作，或者介意克拉克·肯特从前的同事都变成他的前辈而他自己还是个实习生。

但他还没有准备好面对昔日的朋友们，不知道该如何解释克拉克·肯特消失的五年。难道他要告诉路易斯和吉米，自己刚刚结束一次长途宇宙旅行，“因为太空信号不好所以没有给你们打电话”？

正如你无法拔掉一颗牙，时隔五年再将它塞回原位，也不能在音讯全无五年之后，再若无其事地回到从前的人生里。

无论是超人还是克拉克。

克拉克向他的室友们解释了自己不能接受那份工作的理由，遣词用句深入浅出、推心置腹，连他自己都快要被感动了。

然后他发现其他人都面无表情地看着他。

哈尔：“我猜你想说的是‘近乡情怯’？”

巴里：“我不确定你在说什么，但那就好像，呃……”

“就好像你和女友的妹妹一夜情，第二天却在纠结避孕套不是你喜欢的牌子。”

布鲁西好心地帮他做了总结。

“我、我不是……戴安娜？”克拉克结结巴巴地吐出几个词，把求助的目光投向餐桌旁的女人。

“请继续吧，男孩们。”戴安娜对克拉克摆了摆手，重新埋首于杂志中，“对于这种多愁善感的讨论而言，我的年纪已经太大了。”

“所以你真的不需要一封介绍信？”布鲁西又一次问，看起来该死的真诚，“眼下可不是招工季，被企业连续拒之门外可不是什么有趣的经历——虽然我没有经历过。”

“不了，谢谢。”克拉克肉疼地拒绝，或许一部分的他还是期待回到那个熟悉的办公室去，但他真的不能用同一件事让旧友们的生活天翻地覆两次，“至少我能找到一份临时工作。”

“那么介意把那封信让给我吗？”

哈尔露出一个灿烂的微笑。

 

“‘这是二十一世纪，没有人能不劳而获’。你能相信吗？地球上有六十亿人，偏偏是 **那个** 布鲁斯·韦恩对我说这句话。”

哈尔踢开人行道上的一颗石子，忍不住对他的老朋友发牢骚。

“说真的，我觉得他和我怎么不对付，或许是布鲁西嫉妒我比他更有男子气概。”

“又或许是嫉妒你的阅历比他更丰富。”巴里耸耸肩，“失业、失所、负债累累……”

“行啦哥们儿，让我们说点正经的。”哈尔张开手臂，狠狠搂了同伴的肩膀一下，“今晚我能借你的信用卡吗？”

“这个时候我应该要求你付清上个月的账单。”巴里认命地从钱包里拿出那张小卡片，“但鉴于今天是感恩节……只希望你还没有忘记我的汉堡套餐？”

“我很乐意做这点事回报你的慷慨，现在我们去排队，说不定还赶得上午餐。”

巴里被他浮夸的表演逗得捧腹大笑：“你一定在开玩笑，哈尔，这是限量套餐，他们下午六点才开始做活动。”

这次哈尔没有跟着他一起笑，因此他没笑几声就停了下来——而鉴于他是个警察，巴里敢说自己对于此刻对方脸上的表情不能更熟悉，这种表情通常被解读为“我很抱歉但是你的狗死了”或者“我很抱歉但你这个月的全勤奖泡汤了”。

你很难说哪种情况更糟糕一点。

而在一分钟后，巴里确信整体情况大概介于这两者之间。

“你瞧，我不是故意爽约。”哈尔抓着后脑勺，艰难地解释他们目前正面临的问题，“但我排了一周才订到今晚的位置，还付了定金。”

“用我的卡？”

“萨拉期待这个晚上很久了，我也是。”

“你的球棒也是？”

“或多或少。”

“所以你计划在感恩节当晚把你最好的朋友扔在卧室，身旁没有朋友，没有女伴，也没有汉堡——”

“好吧，好吧。”哈尔呻吟一声，再次用那种足以抹平鼻子的方式搓着自己的脸，“让我们选择折中方案。”

 

当哈尔挽着女伴停在法式餐厅门前，街头的路灯让他比白天时多了一种截然不同的气质，他穿着整齐的灰色西装，殷勤地帮身边的女士拿斗篷。

“我们要情侣套餐。”他对门口的服务生说。

“三人份，多谢。”巴里潇洒地脱下外套交给服务生，跟在他们身后走进大门。

萨拉·史密斯是个宽容和气的好姑娘，哪怕这顿晚餐的参与者比预定的多了一个，约会仍旧在和谐愉快的气氛中进行——直到萨拉表示出自己对于超人的崇拜。

也没什么值得奇怪的，毕竟这里可是大都会，十个人里有九个期待红披风从天而降，高速飞行产生的气流扬起自己的衣角与发丝，剩下的那个还是光头。

虽然可能有点自夸的嫌疑，但这确确实实是巴里·艾伦的领域。他在美丽的女士面前口若悬河，毫不吝啬地把超人的独家新闻拿出来分享，博得对方的阵阵欢笑和惊呼。

哈尔觉得自己有必要做些什么，以免自己沦为这场约会的背景板。

他在桌子底下往巴里的小腿上踢了两脚：“萨拉，你想不想听一下我的第一次试飞经历——”

正讲到兴起的巴里挥手打断了那些黏糊糊的暗示：“等一下，哈尔，我们正说到最刺激的部分，超人的感情生活。”

“什么？”哈尔和萨拉异口同声的问。

“他的女友和其他男人订婚了。”

“我为他感到遗憾。”史密斯小姐说，指尖摆弄自己卷曲的发尾，“艾伦先生，我想你和超人的关系一定很不错。”

“也就那样吧，小姐。”巴里得意地扬起下巴，“如果您真的很好奇的话，我们一起吃过几顿饭。”

萨拉双手交握在胸前，激动地看着他，长睫毛上下扑闪的样子可爱极了。

“真高兴认识您，艾伦先生。”她说，“超人离开五年了，没想到我还能遇到他从前的朋友。”

“我也是，小姐，很高兴认识你。”

他们隔着桌子再次握手，远比他们被哈尔初次介绍给对方时热情，就好像要把他们之间错失的时光都补回来似的。

哈尔在一旁瞪着眼喷气，像头斗败的角马。

接下来的十分钟里，萨拉与巴里交谈甚欢，他们讨论了超人帮助人类解决的几次大难题，报纸头版的新闻，互换了电话号码和推特。

“所有的不如意都会过去。”巴里以这句话为总结，它听起来睿智而富有希望，“我相信超人总有一天会回到我们中间，因为他爱着人类。”

“是的，巴里，即使有人声称世界不需要超人，但总会有人记得他，还有他曾经带给世界的那些帮助。”

巴里双手抓住萨拉的手指，含情脉脉地注视对方：“萨拉，我想问你，稍后你愿不愿意去我那里喝杯热饮？”

哈尔用力咳嗽。

“当然，巴里，我……”

“嘿，老兄！”哈尔大声打断他们的交谈，一只手臂搭在巴里肩上，“你忘记我们的浴室正在维修中。”

“真的？什么时候的事？”

“昨天晚上，花洒掉下来摔坏了。”

金发姑娘惊疑的目光在两个男人之间往返。

“见鬼！”巴里尖叫出声，“我们摔坏了花洒？”

“你还扯坏了浴帘。”哈尔补充道。

“而这全是你的责任！你每次都在我洗澡的时候闯进来！”

“抱歉，我突然想起自己还有点事。”萨拉突然从椅子上站起来，她红着脸对两人道歉，拿起自己的外套，“我要带妈咪去看兽医。”

“什么？”两个男人齐声问。

“我是说……我的猫，它叫妈咪。很高兴认识你们，晚餐不错。”

史密斯小姐快步离开餐厅，还在餐车上绊了一跤，匆忙的就好像前男友找了个新女伴在她身后接吻。

显然她绝对不会再接受来自任何一人的邀请。

剩下的两个男人隔着桌子面面相觑。

哈尔把餐巾揉成一团丢在桌子上，考虑到他才是和对方发了一个多月短信的那个，眼下他几乎出离愤怒了。

“老兄，你到底有什么毛病？”他质问他的室友，“每次我约姑娘出来，你都试图把她们拐到自己床上！”

“我只是想帮朋友重建自信而已，所以现在这竟然变成我的错了？”巴里压低声音，一边用不必要的力度切着他自己那份牛排，餐刀和盘底摩擦发出刺耳的声响，“难道不是你在我和安西娅约会的时候告诉她我‘像光一样快’，以便往自己的篮子里加码？”

“嘿！我那句话是夸赞！巴里·艾伦，世界上最快的男人——我以为那是你的广告词！”

“那再上次呢？你告诉范妮我一周不洗袜子，当晚你与火辣的金发美人在床上进行了一场激烈的棒球赛而我只能坐在观众席。”

“你竟然还在门外听完了整场？！”

“你用的是我的卧室！而你甚至连内裤都丢进我的洗衣机！”

“哈！这绝对不仅仅是我的问题！”哈尔毫不示弱，他扔下叉子，看起来同样义愤填膺，“是你先开始的，就从凯瑟琳那次！”

“我还不至于差劲到去泡你的女友，更不用说是……谁？”

“凯瑟琳·波普。”哈尔几乎要把那个姓喷到对方脸上，“我和她第一次约会时接到紧急任务，于是拜托你陪她打发一个下午；然后，等我回来的时候，你已经和她坐在西餐厅里吃牡蛎*——”

他们的争执中断了片刻，服务生尽责地端上餐后甜点。

巴里舀起一大勺柠檬奶冻，重新回到了他们刚才的话题里。

“噢！现在我有印象了，那家店的牡蛎难吃到爆！”

“……哪家店？”

“原野烧烤小屋，他们家的食材就好像主演了《越空狂龙》*似的。”

“多谢了，伙计，我要把它记在中心城十大糟糕餐厅的备忘录上。”

“凯瑟琳的事我道歉，”巴里歉疚地说，为自己无意中伤害了最好朋友的感情感到十分抱歉，“她主动约我共进晚餐，我以为她是你的同事，或者朋友之类的。”

“别放在心上，老伙计。”哈尔心平气和地对他最好的朋友举杯致意，“女人就像牌桌上的发牌员，她们有一张可爱脸蛋，假装刚出生的小猫一样无辜，然后毫不留情地骗掉你的底裤。”

“记不记得你的笔友伊琳娜·休？以天主的名义起誓，她只比我们的碗柜多了张脸。”

“还有你的神秘网友玛姬，她拜访我们的公寓之后足足三个月，我都不能约会B杯以上的女孩，它差点成为我的终身性创伤。”

他们一起喝了一杯。

“或许我们应当搞清楚互相在这方面的爱好，”巴里提议道，酒精让他有点大舌头，“这样我们再带女孩回家时就可以避开对方的菜。”

“说的没错，”哈尔赞同道，“我先来——高挑。”

“金发。”

“大波。”

“蓝眼睛。”

“温柔。”

“性感。”

“……等一下，”巴里做了个暂停的手势，“那是我的词。”

哈尔的目光锐利起来：“你也说了我的词。”

名声在外的两位超级英雄此刻如同两只公鸡一样梗着脖子，互不相让地捍卫自己的权利，就在新一轮争执即将爆发时，一道可疑的影子从窗外闪过。

两人同时丢下餐巾冲到餐厅外，只看到一个黑影掠过街角。

他们停下脚步，在闪烁的霓虹灯下对视一眼：

“那是什么？”

“外星人？”

“伏地蝠？”

“蝙蝠侠？”

哈尔从遭遇神奇生物的震惊中回过神，拉住巴里的手腕就要往前跑。

“巴里，我们追上去！”

“等一下，乔丹先生，艾伦警探在这。”巴里拦住他的同伴，整理了一下袖口与领带，“我才是这里的专业人士。”

“好吧，”哈尔双腿合拢敬了个军礼，“那我们现在做什么，长官？”

“支付你们的账单，先生。”站在他们身后的服务生回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：西方人普遍认为牡蛎能壮阳。  
> 注2：《越空狂龙》：史泰龙主演科幻电影，男主被冰冻几十年后解冻。


	6. 野兽派

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “知道吗，克拉克，我愿意为你做任何事。”

“知道吗，克拉克，我愿意为你做任何事。”布鲁西甜蜜蜜地说，“从明天开始，我要明令禁止韦恩集团的所有员工在公司内吃披萨。”  
他今天起床的时候还是个快乐的总裁，可以和他看中的任何明星或模特野兔一样做爱，也可以蝙蝠一样踹任何反派的屁股，除去少了一个管家以及多了五个室友外事事顺心。  
突如其来降临在他身上的不幸可以追溯到他在午餐时心血来潮订的一份外卖。  
【六小时前】  
“这是您的双倍芝士海鲜披萨。”披萨瓮声瓮气地说。  
那盒海鲜披萨站在办公室门口，身穿红色制服和运动鞋，带着棒球帽，盒子上还有必胜客的标志。  
韦恩总裁沉默地观察了这只披萨精十秒，起身掀掉了对方的马甲。  
克拉克的脸从披萨盒后面出现，他面对自己高高挑起眉头的室友，露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。  
“所以你放弃了在报社的工作而去披萨店打工——这是什么特殊的超级英雄梗*吗？”  
布鲁西露出一副循循善诱的表情，他给自己倒了杯咖啡，端着热饮和披萨坐进椅子里，愉快地把左腿搭在膝盖上。  
“我很抱歉，韦恩先生，可是外面还有十二个饥肠辘辘的人对我翘首以待。”克拉克向对方脱帽致意，“您知道，能力越大，责任越大。”  
虽然克拉克自己在某种意义上也是个红蓝紧身衣的英雄，但他并不想就英雄的职业选择发表任何评论。  
布鲁西露出一个遗憾的表情。  
“那么我今晚可以指名我的外卖员上门服务吗？”他问，别有深意地对克拉克眨眼。  
“只要您在六点前打电话订一份八美元以上的套餐，韦恩先生，小费请放在我卧室的门牌后面；另外，如果您额外付钱，我还可以帮您预约眼科医生。”  
——这就是整件事的起因。  
“你是在强行捏造联系。”克拉克为自己辩解道，“如果所有人都用你的方式思考，世界上就不存在虚假宣传了。”  
布鲁西向他投去质疑的一瞥。  
“难道不是你送错了我的披萨口味？”  
“是，可是——”  
“难道不是因为你送错了外卖，我才没有晚饭吃？”  
“可是……”  
“难道不是因为我饿着肚子，我们才会到楼下找饭店？”  
“可……”  
“难道不是因为我们下楼，才会被困在这个该死的鬼地方？”  
“……”  
克拉克张开嘴，又默默闭了回去。  
此刻两人正身处公寓楼下某条不起眼的小巷——理论上如此，考虑到实际上他们楼下的任何一条小巷看起来都不像梵高的油画。  
整个大都会都没有这种小巷。  
更糟糕的是，不止马路和房屋，就连他们自己的画风也开始偏离现实主义。  
克拉克看了一眼由色块、曲线和波点构成的室友，觉得自己完全能够理解布鲁西的暴躁，体内属于超人的部分也让他责无旁贷地在这种时刻站出来安抚对方。  
“至少我们在一起。”他说，“无论发生什么事我都会在你身边，布鲁斯，而且我们总会想出办法解决它。”  
年轻富豪眯起眼审视这个穿着披萨店制服的乡下人，随后矜持地颔首：“克拉克，我必须得承认，你现在看起来比任何时候都有价值。”  
克拉克有些意外，甚至为布鲁西对自己如此信任而感动起来：“真的？”  
“没错，介于《吃土豆的人》*和《松柏树》之间。”  
“……”  
克拉克做了几个深呼吸，终于成功挤出一个快乐的微笑。  
“其实我更喜欢《星月夜》，顺带一提，后印象派风格很合适你的领带。”  
“真的？”布鲁西喜气洋洋地弯下腰，对着停在墙脚的汽车仔细整理领口，“虽然我还是喜欢它被买来时的样子，不过换个风格或许也不错。”  
相比留在街头等待一切恢复原状，布鲁西显然倾向于回到熟悉的地方。他建议两人先乘电梯上楼，至少应当证实一下他们遭遇的“邪恶魔法”是否只在这条街道上有效。  
克拉克对此没有什么异议，可惜情况仅仅随着时间的进展变得更糟。  
他很确定电梯门口摆着的只是两株普通盆栽，而不是两棵足有天花板高的榕树，它们茂盛的纸条垂落下来，如同拱门一样把电梯围绕在中间；不知名的藤蔓爬满了墙壁与天花板，走廊上铺设的飘花大理石地砖也被足以淹没脚腕的草坪所取代。  
“这是达利的画风。”  
布鲁西断言道，这个有钱人有相当高的艺术修养，他当先踏出电梯门，用挑剔的目光环视这个崭新的公寓。  
“老天！我爱现在的装修风格！它充满自然的野性！”他大声嚷嚷，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出手机连拍几张照片，“之后我要让工人们按这个风格重新装修！”  
克拉克目瞪口呆地看着来回跑动的布鲁西与这片钢筋水泥中的奇幻森林，少了后印象主义独特的笔法，眼前这一切看起来自然又荒谬；他想起生长在农场附近的树林，坐落在北极冰盖上的堡垒，以及压在衣柜最底层的蓝色制服。  
这或许是个暗示，告诉他超人是时候重新回到人类之间。  
克拉克和布鲁西费了点时间才从几棵正在开花的接骨木后面找到他们的门。  
徐徐开启的房门仿佛触碰到某个开关，世界突然从达利跳到了毕加索，映入他们眼帘的是扭曲的房间和扭曲的家具，扭曲的扶手椅上还有一个同样扭曲的、醉醺醺的亚瑟。  
“哦不！”布鲁西呻吟着，悲痛万分地捂住脸，“我讨厌巴勃罗，而且他们还凭空变了个库瑞出来。”  
“我觉得他是真的。”克拉克坚持，“我们下楼之前，他就在这里睡觉了。”  
“就算他有两只三角形的眼睛和一个长在脑门上的鼻子？”  
“讲点道理，布鲁西，需要我提醒你现在有三只手吗？”  
正当他们为室友的真实性争论不休的时候，亚瑟伸了个懒腰，从扶手椅上坐起来。  
“嗨，伙计们！”他激动地朝克拉克和布鲁西挥手，“我还是第一次梦见你们——噢，有个坏消息，你们的鼻子似乎在脸上迷路了。”  
布鲁西忧郁地叹了口气。  
“你是对的，他不可能是假的，”他认同道，“否则他蠢得也太真了。”  
说真的，这样评价一位热心肠的朋友实在太过分了。  
克拉克就从不说任何人坏话，他只会在心里默默附和。  
“赫拉在上！这次又是怎么回事？”  
戴安娜快步从外面走进来，鲜艳的裙装以更具冲击力的形态展现在众人眼前，显然这位女士也没能在这次艺术大爆炸中幸免于难。  
克拉克尖叫着捂住眼，跌跌撞撞地后退。  
“普、普林斯小姐！”他涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说，“我想……您或许需要一件长外套。”  
“拜托，你以为我没试过吗？”戴安娜大为光火地回答，一只手还在不断拉扯某条看起来像是衣襟的曲线，“但立体画派似乎认定女人的衣服不应该遮住所有视觉重点！”  
“而我衷心建议你不要那么做，”布鲁西像一个真正的绅士那样彬彬有礼地说，“无论如何，圆圈总比三角好一点。”  
“什么？”戴安娜随口问，仍旧试图调整她的外衣。  
“我是说——”  
雄性本能闪电般劈中克拉克的脑子，他响亮地倒抽一口气，在求生欲的驱使下越过半个房间扑上去，从混乱的线条中准确无误地捂住了室友的嘴。  
在克拉克与布鲁西在沙发上滚作一团时，门外传来一阵喧闹声；巴里和哈尔似乎本该有有一场感恩节晚餐，但如今看来他们的夜晚也不太顺利。  
“巴里！你踩到我的脚了！”  
“抱歉哥们，但你要知道，现在它看起来就像一个掉在地上的空罐头。”  
“什么？不，不要解释，我对现代艺术过敏。”  
两人的吵闹声在走廊上由远及近，他们跌跌撞撞地走进门，身后还跟着一个应该是人类的东西。  
布鲁西眨眨眼，他掀开压在自己身上的克拉克，热情地迎了上去。  
“我知道这不是传统意义上令人愉快的夜晚，但看到你们同样倒霉实在是太好啦。”他说，又把视线转向巴里的同行者，“或许你愿意为我们介绍这位先生，或者小姐？”  
“你们认识的，这是琼斯警官，”巴里从身后拉过那个陌生人，找到眼睛最多的一面让他面向大家，“约翰·琼斯，他曾经登门拜访。”  
“我记得您，好心的警官先生！您是来做笔录的吗？我建议把案件名定为‘国王街魔法杀人事件’。”布鲁西声音里的热情不减，但假如以玄关的衣架为参照物，他至少向后平移了两英尺。  
如果条件允许，或许他已经重新钻回克拉克肚子底下去了。  
“正在发生的这些怪事确实是人为事件，我正在追捕犯人，并希望请求你们的帮助。在此之前，我认为大家需要重新认识一下。”琼斯警官摘下帽子，向他们伸出手，“以我们的另一个身份。”  
通常情况下这理应是个很真诚的动作，可惜在如今的画风里实在缺乏说服力。  
证据是223号的所有房客整齐划一地退后了一步。  
说老实话，克拉克自己就是个外星人，接受魔法的存在倒没什么困难；比较困难的是接受自己的室友可能是个超级罪犯。  
倒不是他有什么偏见，但每个超级英雄都会与数个超级罪犯打包出售，情况从没有相反过，从概率论的角度分析，后者显然更合情理。  
……噢，去他的，现在就算超人需要和卢瑟合作来让自己恢复成三维生物，他也会答应的。  
“各位，我认同琼斯警官的观点。”他走到警官身边，确保室友们的注意力都集中在自己身上，“我认为他说的没错，现在我们正面对着一场重大危机，而如果我们始终互相隐瞒，就无法通力合作。”  
“什么样的秘密身份？”哈尔问，“例如说，闪电侠后援会会长之类的？”  
布鲁西支着下巴沉思了片刻，这花花公子似乎有某种神奇的本事，就连浑身上下曲线的弧度都比别人优雅：“我曾经受邀成为杜蕾斯形象大使，不过我拒绝了因为我支持国产¬*——喔！”  
戴安娜支起胳膊给了他一个干净利落的肘击。  
拉奥啊那肯定特别疼，布鲁西的线条都扭曲了。  
“我不会轻易泄露任何秘密。”戴安娜声明，“那会将我的和爱人置于危险之中，除非有个可信任的人出面担保。”  
克拉克的小心脏在巨大的外壳里抖了抖，他忽然意识到自己做了个不受欢迎的提议，就像在同学的生日宴上邀请班主任的怪人。  
为了挽回印象分，克拉克不得不主动站出来：“那个……由我担保？”  
所有人有志一同地看向他，巴里还对他比了个拇指。  
室友们火热的目光让淳朴的小镇人有些招架不住，他清了清嗓子，像超人那样挺起胸脯。  
“好吧，没问题……我是超人。”  
“闪电侠。”  
“绿灯侠。”  
“水行侠。”  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
“神奇女侠。”  
“不是人。”（NOT MAN.）  
房间里的空气安静了几秒，直到巴里颤巍巍地打破沉默。  
“首先我必须说这很诚实……但琼斯警官？你是不是有点不合群？”  
“事实上，不合群的是你和绿灯侠*。”  
约翰·琼斯警官深沉地说。  
“我也一样！”亚瑟大着舌头说，还打了个酒嗝，“我是鱼！”  
“我们知道。”英雄们异口同声地回答。  
“等等，伙计们，”哈尔突然叫停，“我们之中是不是出了一个超人？”  
他的手指直直戳向克拉克的鼻子，哪怕超人才是两个英雄里有钢铁之躯的那个，克拉克仍旧下意识缩了缩肩膀。  
“……抱歉？”  
“不是说我对此有什么不满，不过你已经死了五年了。”  
“好吧，我知道它听起来像某种借口，但这确实是一个很长的故事——”  
“先生们，能把叙旧的部分放到解决问题之后吗？”戴安娜挤到两人之间，不怎么客气地中止了他们深入交流下去的意愿，“你们难道没有发现客厅的风格正在朝布拉克演变？”  
“布拉克是谁？”哈尔一头雾水地问。  
戴安娜感觉到一阵疲惫正如海浪般击打过来，她忍不住揉了揉太阳穴。  
“乔治·布拉克。”克拉克说，“一个法国画家。”  
“也是立体主义创始人之一。”布鲁西补充道。  
他们两个抬手击了一掌。  
戴安娜又一次揉了揉太阳穴。  
“好了，男孩们，立刻行动起来——”她挥动手臂驱赶着其他英雄们，即使眼下的人物画风让她看起来像一堆随风飞舞的彩带，但丝毫无损这位女神的气势，“我们必须尽快解决问题，在世界变成康定斯基或者蒙德里安之前。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：并不在影射蜘蛛侠：）  
> 注2：《吃土豆的人》及《松柏树》都是梵高作品。  
> 注3：杜蕾斯是英国牌子。  
> 注4：闪电侠和绿灯侠的代号不以“MAN”结尾。


	7. 蒙德里安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我理解。”火星猎人慢吞吞地说，“普通人很难拯救世界。”

互联网的问世令人际关系发展成为一个令人捉摸不透的领域。你永远不知道坐在屏幕对面的是一个人还是一条狗；与此同理，你永远不知道和自己朝夕相处的室友是蝙蝠侠还是克里斯蒂安。  
“这真是酷毙了！现在我们家里有七个超级英雄，以及两个外星人——远高出美国普通家庭的平均水准！”闪电侠激动地说。  
全世界世界最快的人在需要更换制服的场合同样有天然优势，这个有英雄情结的年轻人在客厅里跑来跑去，红色波浪线随机闪现在二楼的每一间卧室门前，不打算错过任何一个英雄的出场。  
“而我仍旧不敢相信我们竟然就这样对彼此开诚布公！”绿灯侠抱怨道，“我们至少应该合作几十场战斗，然后在一次大规模外星入侵时身陷囹圄，为逃脱敌人的追捕不得不放弃秘密身份。”  
“我喜欢战斗的部分，”闪电侠从他面前跑过，然后又一次跑过，“但被俘不是我的菜——超人，好久不见！”  
“我也很高兴见到你，闪电侠。”超人的红披风被裤子夹住了一个角，他正笨拙地拉着披风往外扯，这个小动作让他看起来十分克拉克，“我不习惯这个画风……我的紧身衣都瘦了，而且我分不清自己的披风和裤衩！”  
“别紧张，蓝大个，这只不过是大宇宙的潜规则：你度过一个假期，然后发现衣橱里的裤子窄了一寸。”  
闪电侠熟门熟路地把胳膊搭在大个子肩头，动作流畅的就仿佛他已经安慰过几百次超人一样。  
绿灯侠抱着手臂站在一旁发牢骚。  
“我一直把你当做最好的朋友，”他指责闪电侠，“你和超人有一腿，而我却一点也不知道。”  
“真的？我和萨拉聊超人的时候，你也听得挺专心的。”  
“我勒个——你整天都在用这种话泡女孩！上次你在酒吧约姑娘的时候，还说自己认识瑞安·雷诺兹*！”  
什么都知道的火星猎人：“……”  
什么都不知道的超人：“……是不是有人提到我？”  
他的声音被突然爆发的尖叫盖了过去。  
“水行侠！我第一次见到真人版！就在我面前！”闪电侠一脸陶醉，虔诚地举起手机，“看看这些金灿灿的鳞片，还有这支三叉戟……我们能合个影吗？我要把它发到我的推特上。”  
“看在上帝的份上，巴里！” 绿灯侠捂住脸，用戒指变出一只手臂拉回了兴奋的闪电侠，“你到底用了什么版本的滤镜？现在他看起来就是个举着干草叉的稻草人！”  
一根凭空出现的金色套索捆住闪电侠的手机，甚至在有神速力的英雄反应过来前，已经被它夺走了手机。  
“他说的没错，我们看起来都像淋透了雨的水彩画。所以禁止拍照，男孩，我决不允许自己以这种形象出现在社交媒体上。”神奇女侠从一楼的卧室里走向他们，手里还拿着缴获的手机，“不过在一切恢复正常之后，男孩，你想拍多少都可以。”  
闪电侠被两个英雄夹在中间，他抚摸着那根神奇的金色绳索，发出幸福的呻吟。  
“真正的真言套索！今天一定是过节！”他大声感慨。  
“没错，今天是感恩节。”水行侠附和道。  
绿灯侠看起来比刚才更加愤慨了。  
“就这种家伙？”他不敢置信地看着闪电侠，“你宁可收集他的纪念内裤，也不收集绿灯侠的？”  
宁可什么都不知道的火星猎人“……”  
同样宁可什么都不知道的超人：“……还有谁没到场？”  
“蝙蝠侠。报纸上说他‘是黑暗、是恐惧、是复仇’，但考虑到他是布鲁西——”  
闪电侠的声音戛然而止，仿佛被人掐住了脖子。不知谁先倒抽了一口气，如同推倒了第一块多米诺骨牌，客厅里响起接二连三的抽气声。  
二楼尽头的房门被推开，一个打扮得像蝙蝠的男人缓缓走出。随着他一步步走近，周围的背景都暗沉了几个色度，扭曲的黑色线条以他为中心扩散到整个空间里。  
他像幽灵一样飘浮着滑下楼梯，站在一群震惊的英雄面前。  
绿灯侠：“这不公平，为什么只有他出场的时候自带背景？”  
超人：“为什么我们都是立体主义，而他是表现主义？”  
水行侠：“因为他给画手加了钱？”  
神奇女侠：“因为他是蝙蝠侠。”  
亚马逊公主的话令超级英雄们集体陷入沉思，直到闪电侠爆发出一声惨叫——  
“夭寿啦！布鲁斯·韦恩被蝙蝠侠吃掉了！”  
超人及时拉住了意图把蝙蝠装从布鲁西身上撕下来的闪电侠：“冷静点，巴里，你不能当着女士的面扒光一个男人。”  
闪电侠在超人手中挣扎，一只手还锲而不舍地抓着蝙蝠侠的披风：“电影里都是这么演的！外星生物变成主角的制服，借此占领他的思维！”*  
“停止异想天开！”蝙蝠侠愤怒地咆哮。他紧紧拽住披风的另一端，看起来正在理智边缘徘徊。  
“对这孩子好一点，蝙蝠侠。”超人不赞同地说，“你不应该如此苛责一个人，就因为他和你有相同的电影品味。”  
“我投超人一票。”神奇女侠说，“蝙蝠侠，你人设的初衷就是令人误会。”  
蝙蝠侠用披风把自己裹住，发出游蛇般摄人的嘶嘶声：“我早已猜到如此，公主。唯一令我感到惊讶的是，世界对英雄的要求竟然随便的像一款无门槛手机游戏。”  
神奇女侠不以为然地耸了耸肩，她转向在沙发上枯坐了一阵子的火星猎人，摆出最有感染力的笑容与对方握手。  
“我很抱歉，”她真诚地表达自己的歉意，“年轻人总是这样特立独行。”  
“我理解。”火星猎人慢吞吞地说，“普通人很难拯救世界。”

“……我们利用眼睛看到‘光线’，用耳朵捕捉‘振动’，用皮肤定位‘压力’，这些信号仅在经过大脑处理后才能形成完整的‘画面’与‘感知’。蒙奇·巴顿从研究所盗走的仪器可以通过特殊磁场定向改变大脑对于感官信息的判读，以此改变人们对世界的认知。”  
为了找出把世界变成现代艺术的罪犯，英雄们不得不彻查整栋公寓以及周边的建筑。在那台不知名仪器的影响下，地毯式搜索变得困难重重。  
“所以并不是我们真的变成了这样，而是我们的脑子以为我们变成了这样？”  
“理论上讲确实如此。”火星猎人对超人的问题给予肯定答复，“那台仪器有磁场扩大化的能力，如果不加以阻止，这种影响将扩大到整个城市，甚至于整个地球。”  
“那么对方不是在专门针对我们？”绿灯侠嚼着嘴里的口香糖，他对于科普性讲座兴致缺缺，“上帝保佑这栋楼上的其他住户，这或许是他们最富有艺术色彩的一个感恩节。”  
超人潇洒地挥手：“大都会人不会介意的，拉奥保佑，他们连外星人和光头都见过了。”  
刚刚解除伪装的火星猎人：“……”  
超人：“我的意思是，大都会人连西装革履的恶棍都见过了。”  
重新恢复伪装的火线猎人：“……”  
超人：“……你真是个幽默的人，尚恩。”  
火星猎人：“你也一样，超人。”  
“但我还有一点不明白。”闪电侠高高举起手，“他为什么要这么做？”  
“要求政府支付现实世界的赎金？”绿灯侠猜测。  
“或许是为了乐趣。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“为什么？他疯了不成？”闪电侠一脸诧异。这位年轻人在中心城当了五年英雄，与城市里的劫匪和帮派对抗，但从没遇到过这种不要钱不要权还不要脸的疯子。  
“相信我，世界上的疯子比你想象的多。否则，你觉得是因为什么？”  
“或许……他是个艺术家？”  
“我宁可他疯了。”  
他们周围的墙壁像被一只看不见的手攥住般扭曲了一下，紧接着，整栋公寓的画风突然开始向抽象主义转变，走廊、墙壁与家具被意味不明的圆点、曲线与色块所取代，  
闪电侠猛地停下脚步，差点撞上眼前多出来的一堵高墙。  
下一秒，蝙蝠侠从他身边路过，淡然地抬起脚……走上了那段近三米高的弧线。  
然后穿过另一段下沉的曲线、一团刺猬似的射线、一个拦在路中央的巨型灰色块……  
闪电侠眼睁睁看着对方在一言难尽的混乱地形上如履平地，把所有人远远甩在身后，仿佛他才是所有英雄之间真正有超能力的那个。  
“蝙蝠侠，你是怎么走上那么高的地方，还成功辨认方位的？”他忍不住开口求教。  
“这本来应该是一段台阶，只是你认为你无法走在上面而已。”杂乱的线条和色块后方露出一抹黑色，随即又消失在夹缝中，“当你身处抽象主义的世界，就要用抽象主义的方式看待问题。”  
闪电侠目瞪口呆地停在原地，一脸敬畏地望着在一团彩色中远去的黑色斑块。  
“我简直不敢相信，他竟然欺骗了自己的脑子。”  
“你知道你刚刚提出了大脑悖论吗？就像‘你的大脑认为它是最重要的器官’。”绿灯侠半开玩笑地问，“对了，有谁想知道蝙蝠侠看到的画面是什么样子？”  
“你不会想知道的。”火星猎人说。  
他们说话的时候，水行侠也默默地从他们身边走了过去。  
绿灯侠简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“伙计，你也有抽象思维吗？”他问。  
“不，”水行侠干脆地否认，“但每次我喝醉的时候，看东西就是这样的。”  
感谢上帝，虽然其他英雄没有蝙蝠侠的大脑，也没有喝酒上头，但他们会飞。  
代表超人的红蓝色斑块一马当先飞在前面——或许他打碎了几堵墙，但他从前又不是没有打碎过——后面跟着火星猎人和神奇女侠，绿灯侠则担负起搭载闪电侠的责任。  
至于水行侠……直到目前为止他都走得挺好的。  
他们向上飞行了没多久，身边的线条逐渐变得稀疏，大面积黄色与绿色的几何图形占领了绝大部分空间。  
蝙蝠侠的声音从其中一个黄色圆形内部传出来：“留在那里！”  
他的声音和之前不同，听上去有一点焦急；这种程度的语气放在蝙蝠侠身上简直称得上十万火急，瞬间就激发了其他人对战友的担忧之情。  
“坚持住！我们这就来！”  
“不要逞英雄，男孩。”  
“别担心，我们也是独立的超级英雄。”  
……  
英雄们一窝蜂冲进了目标。  
现在所有的曲线、斑点与仿佛打翻调色盘的凌乱色块全都不见了，取而代之的是整齐的直线网格与色彩分明的方块。  
一个比其他方块更加狭长的黑色方块发出怒吼：“我说！留在外面！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：瑞安·雷诺兹：男演员，主演《死侍》系列以及……《绿灯侠》。  
> 注2：再一次的……感谢蜘蛛侠。


	8. 真正的艺术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里绿色的英雄太多了。

“我感觉不到我的腿了！”   
红色正方形高声尖叫。  
他比周围其他的同类都小一圈，颜色鲜艳，有等长等宽的四条边框，发出声音的同时还在高速震动着。  
“我保证它还在应该在的位置上。”他身旁的一个绿色长方形出言安慰，“那没什么大不了的，你也不是总能感觉到你的脾。”  
“多谢，呃……你哪位？”  
那个说话的绿色长方形大致上被夹在红色与蓝色之间，左上角有一个更宽的绿色长方形，右下角有一个更窄的绿色长方形。  
“不好意思，哈尔，但这里绿色的英雄太多了。”红色方块在相邻的几个格子里来回横跳，如果没有那些该死的格子或许已经原地滚了几圈，“如果我们以后还有机会合作的话——打比方说，成立一个超级英雄俱乐部之类的——应该邀请一些其他颜色的英雄，白色或者灰色，那会让大众觉得我们非常包容。”  
“还有橙色青色紫色。”绿灯侠讽刺地说，“那会让大众觉得我们非常开放。”  
遗憾的是，他的幽默感并没能得到其他人的欣赏。  
一个天鹅绒般低沉、柔滑的声音在他身后响起，让颜色各异的方块们反射性捋直了边边角角：  
“我记得自己说过，‘留在那里’？”  
作为一个哪怕换了两次画风仍旧自带特效的男人，蝙蝠侠无疑天生有缪斯女神的眷顾：狭长的黑色方块在规规矩矩的格子里愤怒地膨胀起来，以至于把隔壁那个蓝色正方形的边框都挤歪了。  
“很、很抱歉。”巨大的蓝色正方形瑟缩了一下，又飞快补充道，“我们只是想帮忙。”  
绿方块朝他们的方向跳了几个格子，绿灯侠勇敢无畏的称号当之无愧：“别这么严肃，蝙蝠侠，这只是个每天都在发生的误会；每个人都会有那种时刻——当你大声喊‘不要’的时候，意味着‘快来！’”  
蝙蝠侠最开始的颜色一定不是纯黑色，所有人有志一同的想，否则无法解释为什么他还能够变得更黑。  
超人则从自己边框上传来的压力敏锐地觉察到情况不妙，作为一个靠直觉战斗的英雄，他非常熟悉这种感觉，介于“下一秒会踩到狗屎”与“下一秒敌人会拿出氪石”之间。  
神奇女侠在关键时刻拯救了绿灯侠，她的边框长宽完全遵循黄金比例，被优雅的金黄色填满。当她靠近黑色方块的时候，后者的边缘甚至被镀上一层柔和的金色。  
“大家都很担心你。”她对蝙蝠侠说。  
蝙蝠侠发出一声不以为然的冷哼，但黑色方块以肉眼可见的速度恢复到了正常型号。  
“他们应该更担心世界。”他说。  
“目前为止世界一切正常，除了看起来比较抽象之外。”颜色最深的绿方块发出火星猎人的声音，“我们正在接近目标，我能够感觉到，偷走仪器的人就在这里。”  
黑方块陷入沉思。  
“火星猎人，你刚刚介绍案情的时候，提到过那台机器的运作原理是什么来着？”他问。  
颜色各异的英雄们像火车车厢那样排成一列，沿着黑色的格子向前滑行。  
越过一条格外粗的竖线后，他们面前出现了一个正常的人类，没有模糊不清，也没有棱角分明。那个男性人类坐在一张同样正常的椅子上，调试着一架酷似留声机的银白色仪器。  
“他看上去不像坏人。”水行侠迷茫地说，“他连武器都举不起来。”  
“疯狂科学家看上去都是这样的。”绿灯侠说，“身材瘦弱，肌肉松弛，有一套仿佛几个世纪没洗过的衣服，一双瓶底一样厚的眼镜，以及一对眼窝骨折似的黑眼圈。”  
“而且他还是立体的。”闪电侠补充道。  
男人的背影随着他们的谈话越来越僵硬。  
水行侠叹了口气，听起来忧伤极了：“在我遇到你们之前，我的反派从未这么丑过。”  
“天才都是孤独的——”  
那个男人终于缓缓起身，他傲慢地俯视着脚下的色块，向英雄们展示自己身旁的仪器：“科学发明像艺术一样高雅，只有最优秀的人才懂得欣赏。”  
“它甚至不是你发明的。”超人指出这一点，“桌子上还放着使用说明书呢。”  
对方没说完的话被堵在喉咙里，脸孔狰狞地扭曲起来：“是我完善了它！我用它改变世界！即使是超级英雄，也只能仰望我！”  
同一时间，充满嘲讽的声音在他身后响起——  
“你孤独不因为你是个天才，而因为你是个死宅。”  
有两条胳膊、两条腿和一个脑袋的绿灯侠正在活动关节，并在对方看过来的时候，展露出一个鲨鱼般的微笑。  
“不！”  
绿灯侠抡圆了活像一头大象的绿锤子，在男人崩溃的大喊声中砸碎了早就该下地狱的思维控制器。  
网格遍布的白色平面吹气一样膨胀起来，扩展成一个普通的公寓房间，堆满了外卖盒、脏衣服和宅男杂志。  
“八月刊的《阁楼》*！”绿灯侠从满地垃圾中抽出一本书，他愉悦地吹了声口哨，抖掉封面上的半片隔夜披萨，“我正好缺这期！”  
“他还有苏格兰威士忌！我常去的超市最近断货了，我还没找到新货源！”水行侠向他们的敌人投以期待的目光。  
超人装模作样地咳了两声，在蝙蝠侠不赞同的视线中小心翼翼捏起一个厚实的硬皮笔记本。  
“我刚才看了一下……他这里有全大都会的快餐外卖单。”  
蝙蝠侠眯起眼。  
“还有所有的甜品店！”超人补充道。  
蝙蝠侠转开了头。  
神奇女侠沉默地与火星猎人对视一眼。  
“好了，别这么看着我。”她说，“这里可没有什么女生喜欢的玩意儿。”  
“哦！我的腿！”  
闪电侠用失而复得的两条腿绕着垂头丧气的罪犯跑了一百圈，然后以他最潇洒的动作急刹车，对犯人进行人道主义安慰。  
“嘿，哥们儿，请允许我为你隆重推荐大都会监狱，那里面的天才可多了，说话又好听，你一定会喜欢的。”  
惨死在最后一个黎明的空想家被捆得像个绿莹莹的线团，他从那堆线头里抬起头，愤恨而不甘地望向恢复正常的英雄们。  
“这台仪器是完美的！你们怎么可能摆脱控制？！”他疯狂地尖叫着。  
“很遗憾，但为非作歹也要遵循客观规律。”蝙蝠侠淡定地说，“对于风格派而言，这里的绿色太多了。”

“我还是不敢相信，我们赢得了这场战斗，就因为我们有三个代表色是绿色的英雄。”  
“那很重要，年轻人。”戴安娜对巴里露出一脸不赞同的神色，像母亲训斥往汤里丢苍蝇的男孩，“从细胞到世界，每个事物都按照他们自身的规则运作，风格派以使用原色为宗旨，那台仪器在这个模式下，显然对于绿色的物体缺乏约束力。”  
“因此，”布鲁西总结道，“一如我最初所言，在艺术的世界里，疯子不足一提。”  
这是搞定那个肚子里缺少墨水却非要卖弄艺术细胞的反派的第二天，英雄们开了一场简单又丰盛的茶话会，庆祝第一次合作圆满结束。  
他们有咖啡、红茶、司康饼和苹果派，布鲁西甚至特意买回了一幅红黄蓝的装饰画。  
那个有钱人一边大嚼奶油司康饼，一边指挥克拉克把画框钉在电视墙上：“再高一点……挂在最显眼的位置！纪念超级英雄们的第一次合作！”  
“而他还不承认自己有精神分裂。”哈尔小声说，“顺便问一句，为什么上面没有绿色？绿色拯救了世界！”  
“我们可以把它添上去！”巴里提议道。  
他变魔术般拿出两支画笔，又从电视柜的抽屉里找出一盒水彩。  
他们明目张胆地谋划着涂花韦恩总裁花钱买的装饰画，克拉克拦住了想要出面阻止的男人，坚持他们不应当在这点小事上对室友吹毛求疵。  
“他们在亵渎艺术！”布鲁西死死盯着那支浸透绿色颜料的画笔，看起来紧张的快要打嗝了。  
“那仅仅是一幅画而已，布鲁西。”克拉克像一个成熟的大人那样劝说对方，“对他们宽容些吧，他们刚刚从蒙德里安手中拯救了世界。”  
“好吧，不过我仍旧希望他们不要那样做。”布鲁西认命地叹了口气，他不情愿地点点头，“毕竟那是蒙德里安的真迹。”  
克拉克：“嗝！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：《Penthouse》，中文译名《阁楼》，男人的杂志。


	9. 错失良机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们希望蝙蝠侠挺身而出与超人打一场，最好能达到好莱坞大片级别的画面效果。”

超级英雄们在拯救世界的方面出了点小问题。  
更正，世界没有问题，问题出在超人身上。  
最先发现异常的是闪电侠。作为和超人最熟悉的英雄，巴里很乐意在穿着制服的时候请对方喝几杯，饭后再一起去踢几个反派的屁股。  
但克拉克拒绝了——不是酒精的部分，而是另外那半。  
“……他说他把制服忘在家里了。”巴里忧心忡忡地说，不得不用更多薯片打消内心的不安，“老天啊，他竟然对我说，‘还是等下次吧’。”  
几个英雄苦大仇深地面面相觑。  
“后来怎么样了？”哈尔问。  
“后来我就把那些坏蛋扒掉裤子，倒吊在金门大桥上。”巴里摊开手，“克拉克动手制服了一个试图对我开枪的歹徒，但他甚至没穿超人制服！”  
“上次克拉克——没穿制服的那个——也给我搭了把手，但当那艘游轮被推上岸，他就离开了。”亚瑟补充道。  
哈尔吐了一口气：“或许他只是终于意识到自己的制服配色太丑了。”  
巴里：“你认为那有多大概率是真的？”  
哈尔：“我不知道，我只是在安慰你而已。”  
几个英雄再次苦大仇深地面面相觑。  
这有点像那种球类游戏：你约了女孩，你准备好工具，你擦好球杆，然后你滑杆了。  
如果需要表述的更清楚一点，就是克拉克回到了地球，拿出了蓝制服，却忽然发现自己并没有准备好成为超人。  
他本该在两周前的突发性文艺复兴中回归英雄的身份，但他们的反派只是个半路出家的、中二的科学家助理，制服他只需要一套绿制服。  
于是克拉克做好的那些心理准备就像气球一样被戳破了。  
那句话怎么说的来着？错失良机？  
“我们应该为超人安排一次回归。”巴里挥舞着手里的能量棒，雄心勃勃地描述自己的想法，“当一个反派准备毁灭世界，英雄们陷入苦战，超人在最后关头出现扭转战局，又一次拯救地球。”  
“剧本听上去很不错！”亚瑟举手赞成，迫不及待地环视房间，“现在我们去哪里找一个想毁灭世界的反派？”  
客厅陷入一片愁云惨淡。  
“没关系，我们还有蝙蝠侠。”哈尔灵光一现，“按照蝙蝠侠的人设，他必定不会相信一个消失五年又重新出现的外星人；两个英雄因为误会与猜忌大打出手，最后化敌为友，联手拯救世界——报纸头版标题我都想好了，就叫‘蝙蝠侠大战超人’！”  
“你们在讨论今天的晚报头条吗？”  
公寓的防盗门突然被推开，布鲁西穿着高级定制三件套站在门口，饶有兴趣地问。  
哈尔：“……”  
巴里：“……”  
亚瑟：“你回来的正是时候，我们正在讨论让蝙蝠侠和超人组合出道！”

“所以，”布鲁西总结道，“你们希望蝙蝠侠挺身而出与超人打一场，最好能达到好莱坞大片级别的画面效果。”  
“最后那段是我今年的生日愿望，但总体来说，对，就是如此。”巴里期待地望着他，“能帮我问问蝙蝠侠怎么想吗？”  
布鲁西高高挑起一侧眉毛，然后慢吞吞地眨了眨眼。  
“蝙蝠侠认为这蠢毙了。”他说，“如果你们真的希望超人回来，为什么不直接找他聊聊呢？”  
巴里带着一副“你疯了吗”的表情瞪大了眼：“你怎么知道我没试过？看在老天的份上，他是个该死的记者！”  
布鲁西沉默地对着空气中的某一点发呆，指尖在桌面上叩出笃笃的轻响。  
“那就随他去吧。”  
哈尔质疑地抱起手臂：“就这样？你不会真的对超人有偏见吧？就因为他是个外星人？”  
“老天，难道地球上的神奇生物还不够多吗？异能者、人鱼、女神、宇宙警察、火星人……”布鲁西停顿了几秒，像赶蚊子那样挥挥手，“我他妈为什么要在乎一个外星人？”  
“我不是人鱼。”亚瑟纠正道。  
“它只是个比喻，人类就是这么虚假——重点是每天都有人迷失在他们人生的道路上，为什么肯特格外重要？”  
“因为我们是室友？伙伴？朋友？”巴里抓了抓脑袋，“噢，我真的不擅长和人聊天，或许你可以看看这些，然后再做决定。”  
他从原地消失了几秒，然后从二楼拖下来一个足有半人高的、叮当作响的箱子，把它们一股脑塞给布鲁西。  
布鲁西满脸厌恶地伸长胳膊，他竭力让箱子远离自己，就好像那里面装了颗脏弹。  
“听着，如果我从里面发现任何一条内裤——”  
“别紧张，只是一些剪报和录像带。”巴里从箱子里拿出一份旧报纸，“这是关于超人的第一篇报道：红披风的英雄从云层中现身，他像大鸟一样飞翔在空中，接住发动机失灵的飞机，和女记者在停机坪上热吻……”  
“热吻？”  
“我猜那是氪星人特殊的庆祝仪式，类似于我们每次拯救世界后往推特上发自拍。”  
“只有你才会把照片传到网上。”  
“别管了，那些都是小事。”巴里更加执着地把箱子塞进男人怀里，义正词严地向对方担保，“看看这些影像资料，以闪电侠的名义发誓，那时候的超人可辣了，就算是布鲁斯·韦恩的屌，也会对他一见钟情。”  
布鲁西皱着鼻子做了个呕吐的动作，他抱着箱子重重走上楼梯，把卧室门摔的震天响。  
哈尔把眼睛从那扇紧闭的门上收回来，用一种全然崭新的目光看向自己的室友。  
“你不会也幻想过超人的屁股吧？”  
“什么？当然不会，我是理性追星！”  
“那么关于‘一见钟情’的部分也是个比喻喽？”  
“如果你见过他的屁股，就会知道那是个陈述句。”  
亚瑟茫然地听着人类室友们与外星人的屁股纠缠不清，本能地觉得这不是亚特兰蒂斯人的领域，于是又给自己倒了一杯酒。  
巴里在说服哈尔相信超人确实有一个举世无双的屁股的过程中遇到了一点麻烦，克拉克只会穿着恐怖的法兰绒睡衣和肥大的牛仔裤，这让没有亲眼见过超人的人很难想象下面的风景。  
曾经有人说过：当你要讨论一个屁股的时候，你必须先见到这个屁股。  
哈尔叫停了巴里的滔滔不绝，以绿灯侠过人的直觉发现了他们这段讨论中的问题。  
“我们必须见到真正的超人，然后再继续谈论这件事——绿灯侠和闪电侠不会因为蝙蝠侠的缺席就一事无成，让我们追溯一下，克拉克·肯特为什么想要成为超人？”  
“因为他的母亲鼓励他这样做。”  
“那么问题就简单了，有谁能去邀请那位女士来吃晚餐吗？”  
“……命运博士？”  
“看来我们只能另辟蹊径了。”哈尔庄严宣布，“例如说，把这座城市的猫都放到树上。”  
作为超人的崇拜者之一，闪电侠在世界各地救了五年的猫，从来没想过还有倒过来的一天。  
当他拎住这些毛茸茸的小恶魔的后颈，把它们放到树梢时，猫咪们发出被背叛的喵喵声，这让闪电侠几乎被强烈的负罪感打倒。  
紧接着一个金色绳圈就像套马那样把他套了个正着。  
穿着风衣与长筒靴的神奇女侠站在街边，身后停着一辆黑色雪佛兰。  
轿车驾驶座里走出一个男人，他有军伍出身的结实身材，柔和的棕色头发和焦糖色眼睛。  
“怎么了，戴安娜？”那个男人问。  
“我也十分好奇。”戴安娜微笑着回答对方的询问，然后她转过头，利剑似的眼神盯着被勒住脖子的小红人，“说吧，这是怎么回事？”  
闪电侠下意识咽了口唾沫。  
“我可以解释，我和哈尔有个计划……”  
“哦，你提醒我了。”  
五分钟后，绿灯侠和闪电侠一起，在便装女神的监督下拯救大都会树上所有的猫。  
“动作快点，男孩们。”她埋怨道，一只手抓着真言套索，另一只手挽住男友的手臂，“电影还有二十分钟就要开场了，而我和史蒂夫还没有买爆米花。”  
“难道那家影院的爆米花特别好吃？”闪电侠抽空问。  
“不，她只是想炫耀自己有个英俊、有钱还体贴的男友而已。”绿灯侠愤愤不平地说。  
“……这可真令人嫉妒。”  
“……说得对。”

“然而超人直到最后也没有出现。”巴里忧伤地平躺在沙发上，带着一脸猫爪印，双手在胸口交叠仿佛等着什么人给他盖一个盖子，“或许超人已经不喜欢猫了，他甚至买了一条金鱼。”  
“我可以把鱼挂在树上。”亚瑟插嘴说。  
“顺便抹点香料和盐，多放胡椒。”哈尔补充道，泄气的摊进扶手椅里，捂住自己的眼睛，“我们现在去找个反派还来得及吗？”  
两位超级英雄心有灵犀地对视一眼。  
“——我要起诉你们侵犯市民的人身自由权！”  
卢瑟在地板上翻滚尖叫，被绑的像条在案板上挣扎的黄瓜。  
哈尔抬起手，作出谈判的姿态：“简而言之，我们希望你捡起从前的老本行，炸几栋楼，干点坏事之类的。”  
显然这是莱克斯集团总裁所精通的领域，卢瑟一改之前激动的模样，就着被捆成黄瓜的姿势躺好，冷静地帮这位年轻英雄分析局势。  
“外星人已经不在大都会了，我没有必要和任何人作对。”他掀起嘴唇露出一个冷笑，“而你们绑架普通的美国公民，我的律师会让人们知道，超级英雄并不可靠。”  
“如果超人又回来了呢？”  
闪电侠蹲在他的脑袋旁边，朝对方晃晃手中的U盘。  
“来吧，穿上你的装甲去市中心放两炮，否则我们就把你在竞选中舞弊的证据交给警方。”  
收山已久的超级反派与两个超级英雄对视片刻，头顶闪过智慧的光芒。  
“成交。”他说。  
“……这是我与超人第一次进行战斗的日子，在这个特殊的日子里，作为本届总统候选人，我希望以我过去犯下的错误时刻警醒自己，代替已经离开我们的超人，成为大都会新的守护者……”  
莱克斯·卢瑟坐在他的新装甲里，在摄像机前高举手臂上的炮筒，朝天空放出一道绚烂的礼花。  
巴里与哈尔绝望地望着天花板，布鲁西端着红茶和甜饼坐到他们身边，饶有兴趣地欣赏这场演讲。  
这位有钱人被电视画面深刻的娱乐了。  
“瞧瞧他接受采访时深情的模样，就算有人说他暗恋超人我都相信。”他抱着皇家队的靠垫咯咯直笑，“为了莱克斯的临场能力和幽默感，哪怕他连发际线都没有，我也愿意投他一票。”  
另外两个英雄对他怒目而视。  
“你是个哥谭人，布鲁西，你没有大都会的选举权。”  
“冷静点，哈尔，至少我们还有卢瑟贿赂议员的证据。”  
走廊上响起钥匙拧动的声音。  
巴里用闪电般的速度抓起遥控器换了个台。  
克拉克踏进房间的时候，看到室友们在沙发上正襟危坐，集体露出欢迎的微笑。  
“我们正在看电视，克拉克！”巴里大声招呼，“今天的节目非常有趣！”  
克拉克古怪地看了一眼电视机。  
屏幕上的导购小姐正在尽职尽责地推销卫生棉条。  
你永远不知道超级英雄下班之后在干什么。  
——有些人表面上光鲜亮丽，背地里偷看电视购物女性频道。  
——有些人表面上不与人同流合污，背地里偷偷打外卖电话。  
韦恩集团大都会分公司。  
十一时三十分，布鲁西坐在位于最高层的总裁办公室窗边，透过打开的窗户俯瞰下方的街道。  
在房门被敲响的一瞬间，男人从窗台上跳了下去。  
然后他被捞了回来。  
外卖员把韦恩总裁抱在怀里，一只手上还托着该死的披萨。  
“见鬼！”跳楼未遂的韦恩总裁愤恨地咒骂，“我已经计算好了时间，你为什么不先换制服？”  
“所以你们希望超人重新出现。”克拉克疑惑地望着男人的眼睛，最近发生的一系列怪事都有了解释，“为什么你们在乎这个？”  
“因为没有超人，我们就凑不齐五色战队了。”布鲁西粗鲁地丢开那盒披萨，食指用力戳向对方胸口，“一个堪萨斯大学传媒系硕士学位，克拉克·肯特，你的智商在美国人平均线以上，难道你真的不知道为什么？”  
克拉克露出一个苦涩的笑容：“我不确定，超人甚至不是一个合格的英雄。”  
“难道你还能比哈尔更差劲吗？他上个月救了九个姑娘，和其中的六个上了床。”  
“而我曾经抛弃过这个世界。”  
“我是认真的，人类需要超人。”布鲁西咕哝着，像得不到玩具的孩子一样鼓起嘴，“例如昨天那个从金融大厦楼顶跳下的女人，或者上周那艘触礁的游轮。”  
“神奇女侠接住坠楼的女孩，水行侠把游轮推上海岸。”克拉克说，把闹别扭的布鲁西宝贝放进椅子里，“或许路易斯是对的，这个世界不需要超人。”  
“但有人需要他。”  
“谁？布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”  
“不，不是他。”布鲁西一点也不优雅地翻了个白眼，“他已经有专属的超级英雄了。”  
老实讲克拉克也没奢求这个，梦想被布鲁西宝贝需要的人太多了，翘臀大波的靓妹在这方面无疑有优先权。  
于是克拉克也翻了个白眼：“那么还有谁会需要超人？”  
从前无论超人还是克拉克都不会说这种话；超人是光明之子而克拉克是小镇男孩，他距离一个像布鲁西那样的混球大概隔了五十个哈尔·乔丹。但现在他被死了五年又活了，女友和人跑了，工作吹了……没有哪件事能阻止他在成为一个愤世嫉俗的讨厌鬼的路上越走越远。  
布鲁西没有直接回答那个问题，他耸耸肩，目光飘向两人身旁的柜子。  
“你为什么不自己看看呢？”他问。  
他们的右手边是足有一整面墙那样巨大的玻璃书柜，光滑平整的防弹玻璃倒映出一个男人的轮廓。  
那个人穿着披萨店的制服，戴着祖父级的黑框眼镜，黑色卷发没精打采地被鸭舌帽压得扁扁的；他眉头紧锁，目光麻木疲惫，袖口沾着一块洗不掉的油渍。  
除了仍旧坚守底线的发际线之外，他看起来就像一个四十岁还住在布鲁克林区单身公寓，升职无望、夫妻离异、正在经历中年危机的小职员。  
布鲁西站在那个平凡、颓废、迷茫的男人身后，透过一层玻璃审视氪星人由玉米和苹果派打造出的外壳。  
他说——  
“克拉克·肯特需要超人。


	10. 旧情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我遇到了我的前女友！”

“不，布鲁西……这太快了……”  
“相信我，克拉克，我们已经等得太久了。”  
西装革履的有钱人步步紧逼，克拉克只能被对方推挤着后退，直到后腰撞上坚硬的大理石窗台，撞歪了上面的摆设。  
他眼疾手快地抓住掉下来的一个相框，把它放回原位，拘谨地朝办公室主人笑了笑。  
“抱歉，这是你的照片？你看起来很……英俊。”  
“你喜欢这个？”布鲁西站直身子，假装毫不在意地整理了一下相框，让照片正面对着克拉克，“这是我入选《时代》年度人物的照片，不足挂齿的小事——顺带一提，今年是我第六年上榜。”  
克拉克不自在地抬手整理了一下领带——然后他想起外卖员制服没有领带，于是又把手背在身后。  
“说老实话，我很羡慕你。”他说，盯着自己的脚尖，“虽然没有超能力，但事事顺心。你知道，超级力量、超级听力、X视线之类的……总有一些时候，它们毫无用处。”  
“不。”  
这个单词轻快地从那两片薄唇间跳出来。  
布鲁西毫无预兆地出手按住克拉克的肩膀，把大个子外卖员推倒在窗台上。  
“克拉克，每个人都有一块命中注定的绊脚石：有钱人的、超能力者的、外星人的……我们总要抛开那些妨碍我们的事情往前看。”  
被按在窗台上的克拉克忽然挣扎起来：“等等——”  
布鲁西更加用力地按住那个不断扭动的氪星人：“鉴于你在过去的两月毫无进展，我有理由相信再等待下去也不会有任何改变。”  
“听我说……”  
“你不能一直逃避这件事。”  
“但是……”  
“没有但是，超人先生，我们站在这里，就是为了立刻把事情解决。”  
“请等一下！”克拉克大喊，“好像有什么东西掉下去了！”  
“噢糟糕！”布鲁西一把推开克拉克，仔细清点差不多摆满了整个窗台的相框，“是我的照片吗？”  
“不，我想是你的披萨。”趴在地板上的克拉克回答。  
“是吗？那真是太好了。”布鲁西松了口气，又擦干净相框上不存在的灰尘，才把它放回原处，“这些照片是成套的。”  
克拉克从地板上爬起来，朝窗外探头探脑。  
布鲁西眼疾手快地拽回探出窗口的脑袋，紧紧关上窗户。  
“别担心，”他安慰克拉克，“这里是十九层，没人能猜到是谁扔的披萨。”  
克拉克看起来更焦虑了：“或许它会掉在某个路人头上，我们应该对这件事负责。”  
“当然，”韦恩总裁大度地许诺，“我不会让他为这份披萨付钱的。”  
……  
“然后呢？”巴里紧张地问。  
“然后我们一起去吃了午饭。”布鲁西说，抬起左腿搭在膝盖上，心满意足地呷了口红茶，“克拉克推荐了一个家庭餐馆，他们的千层面相当出色。”  
“你是不是漏了一段没讲？”戴安娜放下她的杯子，整理了一下已经十分整齐的头发，“你把克拉克逼到角落，然后你们去吃了千层面？”  
“有什么问题吗？”布鲁西不解其意地摊开手，“他已经原地踏步两个月了，相比之下，我的午餐时间只有两小时。”  
“……倒也不是什么大问题。”巴里犹豫地回答，“但你这么干，蝙蝠侠没有意见吗？”  
“他没有。蝙蝠白天不出没。”  
“我有个问题，当布鲁西和蝙蝠侠的决定发生冲突时要怎么办？”亚瑟问，巴里在一旁飞速点头。  
“视情况而定。”  
“时间情况吗？”  
“综合情况——停止点头，巴里，你的下巴正在我们的公寓里开启时空隧道。”  
戴安娜叹了口气，感觉自己比前一秒又老了一点。  
考虑到她的身份和真实年龄，这句话实在相当有分量。  
“好了，男孩们。”她说，“就让我们用最简单的方式，在报纸上刊载一篇报道，告诉世界超人回来了。”  
巴里看起来有些苦恼，对神奇女侠的崇拜让他提出反对意见的时候充满负罪感。  
“我不确定这会有效。事实上，我觉得你的办法太官方了。”  
“我有吗？”  
“有点，”亚瑟表示赞同，“或许因为你是政府工作人员。”  
“我不是，史蒂夫才是。”  
“那么或许因为你也有个盾。”  
“你也这么觉得，布鲁西？”  
“不，我觉得主意不错，它给了我新的灵感，或许我们可以——再给我一杯茶，谢谢。”  
戴安娜端起茶壶替他的杯子加满水。  
哈尔一头扎进公寓，从布鲁西手中接过茶杯喝了一大口。  
“我遇到了我的前女友！”他歇斯底里地尖叫。  
“耶稣基督，那有什么值得大惊小怪的？”巴里抢过哈尔手中的杯子塞进布鲁西手里，“你每周都遇到一个，至少。”  
哈尔从布鲁西手里拿过杯子又喝了一大口：“上帝啊！她不一样！”  
巴里再次抢过哈尔手中的杯子：“哪方面的不一样？比普通女人多两个球？还是说你甩的她？”  
“我不渴。”布鲁西双手乖巧地搭在膝盖上，露出和善的微笑。  
哈尔拿回茶杯喝了第三口，他坐进扶手椅里，沉痛地捂住脸。  
“她是我的初恋……”  
“噢！等一下！”  
巴里及时叫停，飞快拆开十包薯片放在自己周围。  
亚瑟打开了另一罐啤酒。  
戴安娜倒满了自己的茶杯。  
布鲁西迷茫地环顾四周。  
“谁能帮我拿杯茶？”他问。  
亚瑟隔着桌子扔了罐啤酒给他。  
“好吧。”布鲁西看了一眼手中的酒瓶，“这也不错。”  
巴里带着诚恳的笑容对哈尔打了个手势，另一只手拿起一袋薯片。  
“请继续，哈尔。”他说，“我们已经准备好倾听你的烦恼了。”  
所有人都期待地看着哈尔·乔丹。  
按哈尔原本的意思，他应该从在街头偶遇故人开始，采用倒叙的手法追溯同卡萝·费里斯的相识与星蓝石的诞生，中间再插叙几段他们身不由己的战斗，让两人缠绵纠葛的情感得以升华。  
但他的听众里有个巴里·艾伦。  
这是世间至理——如果你面对着一位对自己知根知底的朋友，就甭想抒他妈的情。  
“她可是你的敌人！”作为整个公寓里最早认识绿灯侠的人，巴里忍不住从沙发上跳起来，在哈尔面前手舞足蹈地比划，“我亲眼见过她用那个戒指把你射在墙上——不止一次！”  
“立场和私人感情不冲突。”布鲁西深沉地摸了摸下巴，蝙蝠侠的个人经历足够他成为反派专家，“适当的冲突也是滋养爱情的温床。”  
“这听起来不是有点荒唐吗，亚瑟？”  
“我在这方面没有太多经验。”亚瑟诚实地回答，“不过我的女友是我弟弟的未婚妻，而我弟弟想杀我……好吧，广义上来说，或许如此。”  
“戴安娜？”  
亚马逊公主优雅地喝了一口茶：“史蒂夫是我第一和唯一的男人，以及，百分之九十的可能成为最后一个，这个问题对我来说超纲了。”  
“这说明没有任何她的反派追求过她喽？”巴里压低声音问。  
“不，她只是想炫耀自己有个稳定、合拍又相爱的男友而已。”哈尔忧郁地回答。  
“这可真令人嫉妒。”  
“说得对。”

哈尔双手搭成塔形，额头抵在交叠的手指上，苦恼不堪地回忆与卡萝的见面。  
“卡萝看起来很正常，没有再受到紫灯戒指的控制，然后她说……”  
“噢！再等一下！”  
巴里再次叫停，拆开另外十包薯片。  
亚瑟又打开了另一罐啤酒。  
戴安娜又倒满了自己的茶杯。  
布鲁西主动从亚瑟面前拿了一罐酒。  
“这是关键了，哈尔，我们必须认真听。”  
巴里解释道，所有人都一脸凝重地点头，专注地看着哈尔·乔丹。  
哈尔：“……她邀请我共进晚餐。”  
“你答应了？”巴里尖叫，发现对方默认后音调又提高了一个八度，“你疯了？！”  
“我不知道。大概因为我爱过她，期待我们可以有个不错的结局？”  
“无意冒犯，哥们儿，但在你们之前的一百三十六次的战斗里，有哪次‘结局不错’？”  
“一百八十次，事实上。”哈尔纠正道，“我们在外太空打过四十四场。”  
“证据确凿。”巴里转过身，捂着嘴对其他人说。  
“或许我应该推掉这个约会。”哈尔消沉得几乎融化在扶手椅里，“或许我们不合适。你们怎么看？”  
巴里：“问问布鲁西？他是那个睡了自己反派的人。”  
布鲁西：“事实上这不是我的领域，我建议你询问蝙蝠侠……晚些时候。”  
他举起手示意其他人保持安静，从裤袋里拿出手机，走到阳台上接了通电话。  
“我有点事要离开一下。”他再次回到客厅，歉意地通知自己的室友们，“能帮我递一下外套吗，巴里，它在你的右手边。”  
“当然——你要去哪里？”  
“巴黎，韦恩集团的法国分公司出了点小问题。”  
“布鲁西！”  
“什么事，哈尔？”  
“你现在有司机了吗？”  
“暂时没有。”  
“需要我帮忙开车去机场吗？”  
“我得说这相当体贴，但布鲁西重视他的朋友——所以，不用了，我自己开车去，留下你的时间多陪陪女友。”  
布鲁西穿好外套，一只脚迈出公寓，又把半个身子从门外退了回来。  
“如果事情有任何进展，记得打电话告诉我。”他叮嘱道。  
“没问题！”巴里举起手对他保证，“我们会随时关注克拉克的情况。”  
“以及哈尔的恋情。”布鲁西补充。  
“布鲁西！”  
“还有什么事，哈尔？”  
“现在我可以询问蝙蝠侠的意见吗？”  
“不，再晚一点。”  
布鲁西从走廊上缩回头，然后又退回了半步。  
“享受你的晚餐。”  
他笑容灿烂地说，用力关上了门。


	11. 情感不顺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并非所有外星人都喜欢巧克力豆。

11  
“晚上好，有没有人想吃海鲜披萨？”  
克拉克带着一盒披萨推开房门，把披萨店的制服挂在衣架上。  
“有人知道布鲁西在哪里吗？我今天一直在考虑他的话……我的意思是，早些时候我们有一场讨论，而我觉得自己表现得实在很差劲，或许我们可以再谈一谈。”  
“我们头顶三万英尺。”亚瑟拿着罐装威士忌从克拉克面前走过，顺路在盒子里拿了一块披萨，“如果你飞着去，还能追上他。”  
“……什么？”  
“布鲁西去法国出差了。”戴安娜拿出手机递给他，“他刚刚发了行程表到我的邮箱里，如果你想和他聊一聊，可以按照上面的时间打给他。”  
克拉克一个口令一个动作地接过手机，甚至翻看了两页行程表。  
然后他发现自己似乎错过了什么。  
“我不在的时候发生了什么特别重要的事吗？”他在矮柜上放下手里的东西，环视整个客厅，“这里的气氛似乎有些奇怪，哈尔？”  
哈尔没精打采地发出一个含混的鼻音。  
这下子克拉克真真切切地忧虑起来，他走到扶手椅旁，弯下腰仔细查看哈尔的情况。后者看起来一切正常——这是指，他没有少一条舌头，或者被人把嘴唇缝在一起之类的。  
“难道哈尔中了让人不能说话的魔法？”他猜测。  
“不，他没有。”巴里耸耸肩，“他只是不幸感染了‘说话超出一个单词就会不举’的病毒。”  
克拉克往后退了一大步：“噢，我很遗憾……这个传染吗？”  
“它只是学名而已，那种病毒通俗的称呼是‘前女友’。”  
克拉克又回到扶手椅旁：“不要沮丧，哈尔，你还有我们。”  
这次哈尔甚至没有发出哪怕最微小的一点喷气声，男人仅仅是没精打采地耷拉着脑袋，仿佛长在了那张椅子里。  
英雄们拿着啤酒红茶披萨饼耐心等待，直到表盘上的分针转过一整圈。  
戴安娜打了个哈欠，再次给自己倒了一杯茶——杯子里的茶水已经接近透明无色，然后她决定不要继续忍受这摊烂事了。  
“已经七点了，你确定自己不去见她吗？”她开门见山地问。  
哈尔像被人从梦中唤醒的巨型仓鼠那样颤抖一下，吐了长长一口气，他闭上眼，颓废地在扶手椅上瘫成一团。  
“我不能。”他说，双手用力插进自己的短发，看上去简直要把那些头发扯下来，“老天，那可是卡萝！”  
“天哪！”巴里震惊地瞪大眼，转头帮室友们翻译，“不像其他人，他真的爱她！”  
“不像谁？”戴安娜好奇地问。  
“不像凯瑟琳、伊琳娜、克莱尔、伊丽莎白、梅尔、朱莉、萨拉……”  
“哇喔！”亚瑟感叹道，“听起来她真的很特殊。”  
“既然如此，你为什么不去见她？”克拉克说，“你们相爱，而且，最重要的，你们都仍旧单身。”  
哈尔向他投去哀怨的一瞥，与此同时，房间里的所有人都竖起了耳朵。  
“这就像是罗密欧与朱丽叶，安娜和沃伦斯基，凯瑟琳和希斯克利夫，（巴里：“我的个老天爷啊！他竟然看书！”）我们命中注定无法在一起……抱歉，我不知道要怎么说，这个故事有点长。”  
“从头开始！”巴里兴冲冲地从小山般高大的零食包装袋里翻出一包幸存的洋葱圈，“没关系，我们有时间！”  
“三十亿年前——”  
“呃，我忽然想起来我们的时间并没有那么多。”  
“十亿年前——”  
“哥们儿，我们的时间可能有点紧张。”  
“二十年前，我第一次遇见卡萝，那时候我们还没有卡车发动机高……”  
所有人都飞快坐回了自己的位置，戴安娜在茶壶里重新倒满开水，亚瑟热心地塞了一罐威士忌给克拉克。  
“……我们尝试过，但我们失败了。星蓝石的力量来自爱，如果我们再度相爱，星蓝石或许会再一次控制她。”  
“天哪，哈尔。”戴安娜动情地说，伸出手覆在男人的手背上，“我们不知道你经历过这么多——谁需要纸巾？”  
巴里：“我。”  
克拉克：“我。”  
亚瑟：“提供啤酒吗？”  
克拉克响亮地擤了擤鼻子，丢掉纸巾，然后再次走到哈尔面前。  
他蹲下来，诚恳地看进对方的眼睛：“哈尔，每个人都有一块命中注定的绊脚石：有钱人的、超能力者的、外星人的……我们总要抛开那些妨碍我们的事情往前看。”  
“我想你说得对，”哈尔深吸一口气，从沙发里把自己拔出来，拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，“我至少应该去见她一面。”  
他风风火火地跑过房间，穿上运动鞋冲出门，房门在他身后“砰”的一声合拢。  
他重新推开门，从衣架上取下自己的皮夹克，房门在他身后“砰”的一声合拢。  
他重新推开门，松开自己夹在门缝里的衣角，房门在他身后“砰”的一声合拢。  
他重新推开门，祈求地看向自己的室友——  
“巴里，我能借你的信用卡吗？”  
巴里木然地从钱包里翻出信用卡。  
哈尔抓起信用卡，再次风风火火地跑过房间，房门在他身后“砰”的一声合拢。  
客厅里的四双眼睛如临大敌地盯着那扇防盗门。  
一分钟后，那扇门仍旧令人安心地保持原状。  
克拉克松了口气，他站起身，发现其他人都一脸敬佩地望着自己。  
“了不起的演讲，超人。”巴里欣慰地捂住胸口，“我就知道你有这个天分！”  
克拉克：“……多谢？”  
“好了，晚些时候见，朋友们，我和史蒂夫今晚要一起吃晚餐。”戴安娜喝下最后一口茶，心满意足地拿起自己的长风衣，“我已经迟到了半小时，现在最好快一点了。”  
她轻巧地带上门，鞋跟与地面清脆的撞击声在走廊上远去。  
门外再次传来响动。  
剩下的三人动作整齐地捂住耳朵。  
房门被人从外面有节奏地敲响了三下。  
巴里光速出现在玄关，抓着把手小心翼翼地拉开一条门缝。  
“伙计们，是尚恩！”他惊喜地朝客厅里喊了一声，一秒内重新带着糖果盒出现在门口，“尚恩，进来坐一会儿吗？我们有许多巧克力豆*！”  
琼斯警官矜持地看了一眼那些装在盒子里的小糖果。  
“要知道，巴里，并非所有外星人都喜欢巧克力豆——存在人群与地域差异。”  
巴里一知半解地点点头，从盒子里抓了一把巧克力糖塞进自己嘴里。  
“那么，火星人喜欢吃什么？”他含着巧克力问。  
琼斯警官更加矜持地看了他一眼：“普通的饼干就可以，顺便问一句，你们不会恰好有奥利奥吧？”  
趁着亚瑟在零食袋与空啤酒罐之间找出一小块干净桌面的时间，克拉克去厨房里泡了壶新茶——之前的茶叶显然已经被哈尔的故事榨取了全部价值——而巴里则从房间里拿出一袋分享装的奥利奥。  
“真高兴再见到你，尚恩，你是打算搬到这附近吗？” 克拉克热情地问，倒了杯茶递给他们的客人。  
“和这件事无关，我只是在调查最近的案子。”  
克拉克伸出的手一僵，脑子里属于超人的那部分顿时拉响警报：“又有新的超级反派出现？在大都会？”  
“不，只是普通人。”尚恩拿起一片饼干，“一周内六起自杀，即使对于压力超载的现代都市人，死亡率也太高了一点。”  
“我听说了。”巴里接过他的话，“自杀者留下的遗书证明他们都遇上了某些情感问题——嘿，别那么看着我，虽然我在物证室工作，但也是个有编制的警员。”  
“好吧，所以这说明什么？”克拉克迟钝地问，“近来许多人都情感不顺？”  
“说明又有邪恶的科学家或者魔法师发明了情感机器，专门破坏人们的姻缘。”  
“这是完全是凭空臆测，巴里。”  
“凭空臆测？难道你相信吗，克拉克，我们坐拥世界上最美丽的女人和最英俊的男人，而现在只能形单影孤地坐在家里？”  
“很抱歉打断你，但你搞混了动词关系，”亚瑟举起手，纠正句子里的语法问题，“他们俩个坐拥我们全部。”  
巴里冲亚瑟晃了晃手中的饼干：“重点在于，连哈尔都有女人追，而我们这些好男人竟然无人问津！”  
亚瑟再一次举起手：“很抱歉再一次打断你，但我有女友。”  
巴里悲愤地把饼干整个塞进嘴里：“甚至连一条人鱼都有女友！”  
忽然响起的电话铃声盖过了亚瑟“不是人鱼”的抗议。  
“我看到哈尔了！”戴安娜刻意被压低的声音从听筒里传出来，“同一个漂亮女人坐在一起，在米内塔街上的西班牙餐厅，和我们的桌子只隔着一排喜林芋！”  
三个男人差点因为抢听筒挤翻了电话桌。  
尚恩：“地球人的电话有免提键，你们知道的吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：《E.T.》告诉我们，巧克力豆是外星人的能量来源。


	12. 崇拜狂热

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人先生，你可真火辣。

坐落在米内塔街76号的灰鸽子餐厅是享受一顿物美价廉西班牙晚餐的好去处，室内温馨的木质装潢、点缀各处的植物与胡里奥的老唱片吸引了许多情侣来此共度夜晚。  
在这些成双成对的男男女女中，一对普通的年轻人格外不起眼。  
“怎么了，哈尔？”  
“没什么。”哈尔放下勺子，端起高脚杯喝了一口酒，“我只是想到，距离我们上次见面已经过去了不短的时间。”  
“时间过得比我们想象的更快。”卡萝面色复杂地笑笑，“某天早上我照镜子的时候，发现鬓角长出了白发——我意识到自己正在老去，忽然迫不及待想见你。”  
“在我看来，你和当初一样美丽。”  
他这句话并不是说谎，卡萝·费里斯仍旧如同他们初见时一般美好，还是那个能让穷小子脸红心跳的女孩。  
卡萝移开视线，摸索着去拿桌上的餐巾，哈尔不自在地放下杯子，僵硬的动作差点打翻了红酒瓶，又匆忙伸手去扶。  
两人的指尖隔着薄薄的布料碰在一起。  
角落里一株喜林芋的叶片晃了晃。  
“怎么样？他们接吻了吗？”  
“目前还没有。”  
“不好意思……但我觉得这样做似乎不太好？”  
克拉克像举着盾牌那样紧抓他的菜单，偷偷从硬纸上方打量坐在桌子对面的两个朋友——巴里和亚瑟正一左一右趴在花盆两侧，从叶片的缝隙里窥探盆栽另一边的情况。  
他几乎能感觉到来自周围侍者们的探究目光。  
五分钟前，他们还在国王街的公寓里，不过对于超级英雄而言，距离从不是问题。  
虽然克拉克在今晚以前从未想过超级速度能用在这方面，但万事总有第一次。  
“他们亲上了！”亚瑟忽然压低声音喊道。  
巴里激动地往前一凑，差点挤歪了眼前的叶子：“谁？”  
“戴安娜和她的男友！”  
“看准点，兄弟，他们两个不是我们今晚的目标。”  
“但他们要把对方的嘴吃下去了！”  
三个脑袋同时挤到另一株盆景后面。  
克拉克动作慢了一步，错失有利地形，只能看到两个金灿灿的后脑勺。  
巴里：“哇哦！”  
亚瑟：“哇哦！”  
克拉克：“啥？”  
“普林斯小姐可真主动！”亚瑟评价道，“她让我想起媚拉。”  
“史蒂夫也不差。”巴里对男人的表现同样给予高度肯定，“瞧瞧这次突击，强硬有力又不失温柔，不意外他能泡到一位女神。”  
“现在的情况怎么样？”克拉克蹲在室友身后问，一边用力抻着脖子，试图把自己的脑袋从缝隙里塞过去。  
“三比二，我们的男同胞暂时领先……等等，现在普林斯选手得球，她正在过人、防守、漂亮的抢攻——后退点，克拉克，你块头太大了！”巴里专注地盯着前方，头也不回地把克拉克的脑袋往后推。  
“三比三平！”亚瑟发出欢呼，“顺带一提，你的胳膊撞到我的胃了。”  
巴里：“那我也补充一下，你快把我的肋骨挤断了。”  
克拉克：“以防你们没注意到，你们一直踩在我的脚上。”  
喜林芋宽大的叶片晃了晃，又晃了晃，终于安静下来。  
三个超级英雄从盆栽的三个不同方位露出眼睛，每人头顶一片绿油油的叶子。  
巴里：“哇哦！”  
亚瑟：“哇哦！”  
克拉克：“哇哦！”  
“我突然想吃路口那家店的冰激凌，”戴安娜对自己的男友说，“你能帮我买来吗？”  
史蒂夫离开后，亚马逊公主从椅子上转过身，朝角落的喜林芋露出和蔼的微笑。  
三个脑袋默默从叶子下面缩了回去。  
巴里：“……你们觉得那是什么意思？”  
亚瑟：“扔掉冰箱里全部的啤酒？”  
克拉克：“扔掉我的金鱼？”  
亚瑟：“等等！看这边！球到中场了！”  
三个脑袋再次整齐地回到了最初的那株喜林芋后面。  
哈尔身体微微向前倾斜，深情地看进女伴的双眼：“从我们在飞行基地的第一次见面时开始，我一直深爱着你。”  
旁观者们同时屏住呼吸。  
卡萝却垂下头，躲避对方炽热的目光。  
她心事重重地叹了口气：“或许我不该来这里，你知道那些事，也许我们注定无法在一起。”  
“不要为此烦恼，”哈尔重新坐回椅子上，像一名真正的绅士那样轻轻握住女伴的手指，“无论你什么时候需要，我一直在这里。”  
喜林芋后的超级英雄们齐齐发出失望的叹息。  
“这就是为什么我讨厌足球，”巴里托着下巴抱怨，“你看到双方激情澎湃地满场乱跑，实际上比赛却毫无进展；当你以为他终于开始冲锋，最后发现只是个假动作。”  
“或许只是因为球员太差劲了，戴安娜的场次明明就很精彩。”  
“往好的方面想，有可能他会来一个绝地反击？”  
“如果他有那种魄力，怎么会时至如今仍旧单身？”  
“打扰一下，你们在讨论谁？”  
“当然是哈尔，可怜的家伙，他甚至比不上一个女人。”  
“虽然他是我们的朋友，但对于一个男人而言，他可实在有点逊。”  
“……我刚才似乎听到了哈尔的声音？”  
四个超级英雄面面相觑，然后齐声惊叫。

第二天的早饭结束后，哈尔做出一副“我们需要谈谈的表情”，拦住了想要离开的其他人。  
“听着，我真不敢相信自己还要和一群成年人讨论这个——你们不能像这样偷窥我的约会，你们应该尊重朋友的隐私！”  
“而你约会时刷的是我的卡。”巴里无辜地摊开手，“另外，你上厕所没带纸的时候怎么不跟我谈隐私？”  
“而且戴安娜那场好看得多。”亚瑟补充道。  
“我衷心希望你们今天能够停止这种令人困扰的行为。”哈尔加重语气强调，离开餐桌前不忘转身叮嘱，“你们的朋友需要一个私人、私密、私有的空间。”  
餐桌上的所有男士都表示了理解并将加以执行。  
然而，哈尔·乔丹的第二次约会也并没能成功进行——  
“一个被我从火场救出来的男人亲了我！”英勇无畏的绿灯侠把自己埋在沙发上发抖，看起来离当场崩溃就差那么一点儿，“还有另外五个男人想亲我！”  
巴里看起来也心有余悸：“而我差点被敬老院的老婆婆们包围！简直像同时面对四十个丽兹祖母！”  
“那可有点不正常，对吧？”克拉克犹豫地举起外卖盒，又看了看手机上的订单，“你们点的牛肉蘑菇披萨？”  
“对，就放在桌子上……我今天绝不会再踏出这个门一步！”  
“太好了！你们叫了披萨！”  
亚瑟擦着脸闯进公寓，随手打开盒子拿了一片披萨。  
他的脸上挤满触目惊心的口红印。  
“今天有二十个女人在海中溺水，被我救上岸之后，每个人都坚持要用一个吻作为谢礼——她们的口红竟然还是防水的。”  
“为什么他能亲女人？”哈尔不敢置信地问。  
“因为你有费里斯小姐了，渣男。”巴里随手把一片披萨塞进他的嘴里，又把话题转到亚瑟身上，“媚拉竟然没有因此对你大发脾气吗？”  
亚瑟困扰地挠挠后脑勺：“我不知道，还没等我开口说话，她就把我踢上岸了。”  
“我也一样，不过史蒂夫给了那个想摸我屁股的家伙一发麻醉枪。”最后踏进家门的戴安娜解开厚重的长大衣，又取下墨镜，“看起来超级英雄的崇拜者们都发疯了。”  
“我想不仅是超级英雄。”克拉克说，“整个偶像阶层都受到了影响。”  
他打开电视，新闻中正在报道明星被狂热粉丝围堵产生的恶性事件。  
“那布鲁斯会怎么样？”巴里提出了一个世界级难题，“看在上帝的份上，喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩的人都能组成一个联合国军了。”  
【现在插播一条消息，三分钟前，韦恩集团现任总裁布鲁斯·韦恩搭乘的专机遭到劫持，绑匪提出与韦恩总裁办理结婚证明，否则将驾驶飞机撞击大厦殉情……】  
所有人都停下讨论，面色复杂地看向电视新闻。  
巴里：“哇哦……”  
亚瑟：“哇哦……”  
克拉克：“哇哦……”  
戴安娜：“哇哦……”  
“我们应当庆幸他此时在天上。”哈尔心有余悸地说，“否则等到韦恩集团被攻陷，他还不够崇拜者们一人分一口。”  
尖锐的电话铃声突然响彻整个房间，哈尔和巴里反射性抱在一起。  
“拔掉电话线！”他们异口同声地大喊，“或许是某个狂热粉丝搞到了我们的电话号码！”  
拿起听筒的克拉克一脸尴尬：“抱歉？”  
出人意料的是，电话另一头传来布鲁西激动的声音：“你们看新闻了吗？伪装驾驶员的家伙不是专业的摄影师，他有没有把我的脸拍丑？”  
哈尔立刻从沙发上跳起来：“男人！劫持他的也是个男人！”  
克拉克：“不好意思，请让蝙蝠侠接电话。”  
布鲁西：“能把电话交给戴安娜吗？”  
话筒从克拉克手中传递到了戴安娜手里。  
“有什么我能帮上忙的，布鲁西？”  
“我建议这个周末带克拉克去看看医生，他是不是被门夹了脑袋啊？”  
克拉克一把抢回话筒。  
“抱歉，布鲁西，但现在其他英雄都因为个人原因不便到场。”他用一辈子全部的冷酷把这句话扔了过去，“难道蝙蝠侠不能对付一个劫机犯？”  
“哦宝贝儿，瞧你说的什么傻话，你以为我为什么能和你们聊电话粥？”  
“那么难道你不会驾驶飞机吗？”  
“我有四种不同的飞行器驾照。”布鲁西一字一顿地说，“但劫匪对发动机做了手脚，现在飞机的两个主引擎已经熄火，备用引擎也正在损毁——我需要超人的帮助。”  
他言语流畅、咬字清晰，镇定得一点儿也不像个正在从三万英尺高空往下掉的富家子弟。  
“你应该不会又是故意的吧？”克拉克怀疑地问，“像你上次跳下窗台？”  
“当然不是，这只是个超出计划又恰到好处的意外。”  
“……为什么你一定要见到超人？”  
“你想听真话还是假话？”  
“假话是什么？”  
“假话是其他英雄接不住一架发动机停转的飞机。”  
布鲁西说完这句话就沉默下来，似乎在等待着什么，听筒里传来轻柔而稳定的呼吸声。  
克拉克抓着电话，没来由地心跳加速。  
“真话呢？”他轻声问。  
“真话是因为他们说超人有个值得一操的火辣屁股，推荐我看看。”  
“……”  
接下来的两分钟里，房间里的其他英雄都在忙于阻止一个意图捏碎电话的超人。  
直到电话那头响起一个可疑的爆炸声。  
所有的动作都像被按下静止键，十只手举着电话僵硬在原地。  
“布鲁西？”戴安娜紧张地问，“你那边怎么了？”  
布鲁西没有回答，而是用他那惹人犯罪的甜蜜嗓音继续说了下去。  
“现在轮到我提问了。人类在超人出现以前已经存在了二十五万年，他们从不需要一个会飞的外星人，克拉克·肯特，你为什么要成为超人？”  
他停顿了一下，紧接着，一个更加冷静的声音从话筒中传出来：  
“克拉克，我在坠落。”  
巴里忍不住咽了一口唾沫：“我觉得他没有在撒谎，超人……”  
他的后半句话卡在了喉咙里，穿着外卖员制服的克拉克不见踪影，阳台上的窗户大敞，草绿色窗帘被午后的微风鼓起。  
航拍画面中的小型飞机急速坠落，起初只是一个模糊的黑点，随后在镜头中飞速放大。  
画面外传出人们的惊叫。  
惊恐的尖叫在下一刻转为惊喜的高呼——  
超人接住了那架飞机。  
他们落在人群之间，被记者和闪光灯环绕。  
超人向站在紧急出口的男人伸出手，等待着布鲁西坠入他怀里，举世闻名的红披风将他们包裹在一起。  
哥谭王子专注地望着他的英雄，蓝眼睛在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
“现在我们距离超人归来只差一个步骤了。”  
他说，抬起双手环住超人的脖子，将一个吻印上钢铁之子的嘴唇。  
“超人先生，你可真火辣。”


	13. 氪星庆典

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是时下的潮流，脑子没点问题的人都当不了主角

“……我真傻，真的。我只知道在普通人群中正在爆发爱情狂热，不知道布鲁斯·韦恩也会受到影响。”

克拉克尚未从“霸道总裁爱上我”的震惊中恢复，氪星人木然地坐在沙发上，捏着靠垫一遍遍为室友们复述当时的情形。

“他就那么毫无预兆地扑上来亲了我！”小镇男孩含泪控诉，“他甚至伸了舌头！拉奥啊！我又不是个弯的！”

亚瑟对超人的经历表示同情，他抬起胳膊搭在克拉克的肩膀上，安慰地拍了拍：“我们看到了，那条新闻是全美直播。”

克拉克看起来更加萎靡了。

氪星人消极的情绪像一朵巨大的蘑菇云那样盘踞在房间里久久不散，让沉浸在虚拟世界中的哈尔也无法对此视若无睹。

他把手机放到一旁，以情感专家的身份开导自己的室友：“至少他是个完美男友。美貌、地位、金钱、风度……任何人有这其中一项就能让趋之若鹜，更不用说布鲁西拥有它们全部，还有点额外的添头——别狡辩，我知道你对着布鲁西的脸看呆过。”

“我知道，可我就只是……就只是从未把他列入考虑。难道他看起来像喜欢超人的样子吗？”

“他看起来不像。”哈尔实事求是地说，“但只看巴里的外表，你也猜不到他私底下收集了一抽屉超级英雄内裤。”

克拉克理智地绕过了关于底裤的部分。

“你们觉得我应该怎样才能拒绝布鲁西？”他问。

“我觉得我们应当咨询这方面的专家。”亚瑟回答。

他们同时转过头，期待地看向哈尔·乔丹。

哈尔：“你们看着我干什么？我又没有拒绝男人的经验！”

亚瑟：“但你被拒绝的经验丰富。”

克拉克：“他的意思是，你或许可以提供一些参照经验。”

“……我的建议是，你为什么不问问神奇的互联网呢？”哈尔提议道，脸上带着和善的笑容。

克拉克的求生欲促使他拿起手机，在情感论坛上发了一个求助帖。

手机很快响起叮叮当当的消息提示音，克拉克打开帖子界面，三个脑袋兴致勃勃地凑上去。

 

**_#1楼主_ **

_如果布鲁斯·韦恩对你表白，你会如何拒绝他？_

**_#2匿名_ **

_lz说的是哪个布鲁斯·韦恩？_

**_#3热心观众_ **

_嫁他！[爱心] [口水]_

**_#4中二病晚期_ **

_lz是不是被门夹了脑袋啊？_

**_#5路人甲_ **

_现实点，老兄，为什么会有人想要拒绝布鲁斯·韦恩？_

 

克拉克根本不敢相信自己的眼睛，他战战兢兢地抓着手机，就仿佛抓着一个定时炸弹：“难道是我离开人类世界太久？现在的人都这么gay了吗？”

哈尔带着“我早就告诉你”的优越感摊开手：“我说过，布鲁斯·韦恩是个完美男友。”

“那么如果——我是说如果，布鲁斯·韦恩爱上的人是你，你会怎么做？”

“趁他清醒到想起财产公证前结婚。”

单纯朴素的小镇人被室友的无耻所深深震撼，一时间瞠目结舌。

“看看这个，它能让你的心情好一点。”亚瑟把自己的手机界面展示给克拉克，屏幕上还贴心地用红色记号笔画出重点，“在四月举行的慈善晚会上，布鲁斯·韦恩的吻拍卖出了一百二十万，至少你没有吃亏。”

巴里从沙发后路过，顺手捞起克拉克的脑袋亲了一口。

所有人都一脸震惊地看着他。

“我只是想知道一百万美元尝起来究竟是什么样。”巴里用力咂咂嘴，“唔……有点像橙汁。”

“他刚刚喝了橙汁。”亚瑟说。

“很好，给我也来一杯！”

克拉克张了几次嘴都没能成功说出一个字，干瞪着眼坐在沙发上，像一条被拎出水面的鲤鱼。

这个可怜人用了两分钟才找回自己的声音。

“你为什么不直接去亲他呢？”他声音颤抖地问，人生观像大浪下的沙堡一样摇摇欲坠。

巴里反射性打了个哆嗦：“因为那么干的风险太高了，你不知道你会不会亲到蝙蝠侠。”

坐在客厅里闲聊的男人们想象了一下那个画面，同时陷入沉默。

“嘿，伙计们，我不是想说蝙蝠侠的坏话，但你们是不是太夸张了？”哈尔好笑地环顾四周，伸出双手在半空压了压，“他只是个普通人——没有超级力量、超级速度，没有神奇道具，也不能和鱼说话。”

“但他是蝙蝠侠！”巴里实名反对，“是一个自带背景的男人！*”

克拉克的手机又振动了一下，他在众人期待的目光里自暴自弃地把留言念出来：

“这条留言写道，‘杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他’。”

哈尔：“……”

巴里：“……”

亚瑟：“哇哦，这个人的爱情观真激烈！”

巴里在沙发上给自己挤了一个好位置，像侦探那样把左腿搭在膝盖上，又撕开一根能量棒叼在嘴里。

“以专业的眼光分析，这可不是什么好兆头，”他说，煞有介事地用食指和中指夹起能量棒咬了一口，“写这条留言的是什么人？”

“让我看看，留言者是……超人。”

“……”

克拉克高举双手以示清白。

“别紧张，我们知道不是你。”巴里说，把剩下的能量棒囫囵塞进嘴里。

“没错，”哈尔赞同道，“如果你有这个胆量，也不需要坐在这里发愁了。”

“应该只是超人的某个超级粉丝而已，”巴里猜测道，“近期的‘崇拜狂热’可造成了不少类似问题。”

“例如说与水行侠相关的新闻下面有人声称要与我交往，否则就填平大西洋。”亚瑟在一旁附和，“那可真让我发愁了一阵子，直到我意识到，没有证件私自进行填海造陆是违法的。”

克拉克愁眉苦脸地坐在沙发上，一边揪着套头衫上的线头，一边唉声叹气：“如果所有人都相信超人是个弯的，我以后还怎么找到一个愿意爱我的姑娘呢？”

哈尔不以为然地吹了声口哨：“就算超人是个弯的，也会有无数女人想爬上你的床。”

“在她们知道自己有个名为布鲁斯·韦恩的竞争对手之后？”

“那可能有点困难……不如和当事人摊牌？”

“布鲁西是我们的朋友，我不想伤害他的感情，希望你们能帮我旁敲侧击地暗示一下。”

“嘿！妨碍别人谈恋爱是要被驴踢的！”巴里高声插嘴。

“那么你打算拜托谁做这件事呢？”亚瑟问。

克拉克：“我还不确定，但必须是一个不会被怀疑的人选。”

巴里嘟囔着“驴！驴！”的声音再一次被无视。

哈尔：“说的没错，我们面对的不只是布鲁西，还有他背后的蝙蝠侠。这个人必须是个无关人士，最好再有点小聪明，但不太机灵——”

巴里：“你们看着我干什么？”

克拉克和哈尔对视一眼，抛出杀手锏。

“五个披萨！”

“十个！”

“七个！”

“成交！”

 

巴里本以为自己要用很久来等待一个恰当的时机，但当他第二天早起晨跑、顺路买早餐——早餐单子里包括法国的松饼，英国的下午茶以及中国的宵夜——的时候，意外地看到布鲁西站在厨房里，披着睡衣在水管下面接水。

“嘿，你今天起的真早！”

蝙蝠侠在布鲁西的壳子下面瞪着他。

巴里两腿一软，差点掉头就跑。

“布布布布鲁西？！你是不是……ooc了？”

男人迅速收起不耐烦的表情，眼角眉梢都挂起轻佻甜蜜的微笑，与之前的阴郁形象判若两人。

“什么事，甜心？”他用甜美的语调问，“友情提示，如果你有亲吻、拥抱或者抚摸我的冲动，我会把你从窗户里扔出去。”

“我……我有些事情……”巴里咕咚一声咽了口唾沫，“想要咨询你。”

“好吧，不过你最好快点，因为我刚刚经历了累人的一晚，现在十分、非常、急迫的需要睡眠。”布鲁西把杯子放到一旁的台子上，优雅地用指尖整理了一下领口，“要知道，虽然你们都认为我有两个人格分担工作量，但我真的没有。”

“当然，我知道……什么？！”

“我说我没有双重人格，为什么你那么惊讶？”

“但——人格分裂不是你的人设吗？它是你吸引粉丝的萌点！”巴里绕着布鲁西团团转，身后留下一串残影，“难道你没有看最近的热播剧？《沉默的羔羊》？《纸牌屋》？《心理侦探》？这是时下的潮流，脑子没点问题的人都当不了主角！”

“这就是困扰你的问题？”男人看起来好气又好笑，而且看起来更困了，“关于我有没有某些精神类疾病？”

“那么你究竟有没有……”巴里猛地咬住舌头，在再次出现的蝙蝠侠瞪视下匆匆改口，“我是来告诉你这个消息的，两天前超人回归的新闻霸占了各类新闻和社交媒体的热搜。”

布鲁西困扰地皱起眉头：“你在暗示我应当向他们收取版权费吗？”

“创意费二八分！咳，我是说，其中点击量最高的一段视频是，当超人接住你的时候，你们，呃，那个……”

“噢，你是说我亲吻超人？”布鲁西毫不扭捏地把这句话说了出来，就仿佛他只是在慈善晚宴上和超人握了个手，“既然我们已经有了一架发动机失灵的飞机和一个被救助者，为什么不让超人的回归尽善尽美呢？”

巴里像小女孩那样尖叫一声，既惊讶又感动：“你真的看过那些资料了！”

布鲁西耸耸肩，露出一副“你怎么这样大惊小怪”的责备表情。

巴里完全没有被对方的态度冒犯，他沉浸在“蝙蝠侠吃了我的安利”的喜悦之中，直到某种不太妙的预感后知后觉地浮上水面。

“所以你对超人完全没有特殊的感情？”

“当然，我又不是——停止用那种眼神看着我，虽然我和男人上床，但超人又不是我的菜。我只是用氪星人的方式表示庆祝，以便为这件事增加一点仪式感。”

“氪星人的……庆祝方式？”

“我以为你知道，毕竟这是你的建议，‘与氪星人热吻作为庆祝’。”布鲁西奇怪地看了他两眼，“顺带一说，看到自己和超人同时出现在电视上感觉还不错。”

“……”

“你还有其他问题吗？”

“不……打扰了，非常感谢。”

巴里同手同脚地朝厨房外走，走出三步后，一头撞在门框上。

他把自己从门框上拔出来，转身朝布鲁西挤出一个扭曲的微笑：“晚安。”

他同手同脚地上了楼。

克拉克在二楼走廊上截获了一个同手同脚、试图偷偷摸摸潜入卧室的巴里·艾伦。

“巴里？”

“嗨……嗨！克拉克！”

“你和布鲁西谈过了吗？他有没有说什么？”

巴里在原地僵硬了几秒。他左右看了看，确定走廊上暂时没有第二个人，短时间内也不会有第二个人出现后，猛地扑上去抓住克拉克的手掌，诚恳、坦荡、坚定地望着对方的眼睛。

“往好的方面看，克拉克，”他面色严肃地说，“他是完全出于自己的意愿才亲吻超人的。”

“抱歉？但这句话里有任何‘好的方面’吗？”

“……所以我们要学会寻找其中好的方面，例如说，你也是吻过布鲁斯·韦恩的人了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：不知道蝙蝠侠为什么自带背景的人请回顾之前的文艺复兴事件。


	14. 人生赢家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男士们集体陷入了尴尬而不失礼貌的沉默。

戴安娜一直是人生赢家。

虽然人们总说“如果我是布鲁斯·韦恩就好了”，但实际上戴安娜·普林斯才是真正人生圆满的那个：她是天堂岛的公主，是个货真价实的女神，在城里有一份稳定的工作，还有一个英俊、有钱又体贴的男友。

换个角度说，她没有被恋人扫地出门，没有孤枕难眠的日子，没有一个泡不到甩不掉的前女友，也没有陷入任何和室友的混乱关系。

“……我和史蒂夫遇到了一点问题。”

戴安娜心事重重地对室友们讲述自己的恋爱烦恼，身边坐着满脸沧桑的史蒂夫·特雷弗。

临时充当书记员的巴里在本子上写下几个单词，划掉，再写下，再划掉。

然而当事人迟迟没有下文，巴里不得不出言提醒：“抱歉，但这可不是合格的叙事方式，公主，你必须说的详细一点。”

“好吧，昨晚史蒂夫临时有事加班，我吃过晚饭后在他的公寓里逗小博玩，这时候史蒂夫回到家，他换下外套与我接吻，然后把我抱起来走向卧室……”

“等一下！”巴里高声喊停，顶着戴安娜谴责的目光把话说完，“我的意思是，或许这次我们可以简略概括案情。”

“史蒂夫把我抱了起来。”戴安娜说。

“你的男友抱着你，好的……但那有任何问题吗？”

“而我抱着我们的狗。”

“你的狗？”正在健身的布鲁西迅速抓住重点，“你是说比我还重的那只？”

客厅里的围观群众们对视一眼，迅速放下手头的工作，朝沙发方向聚拢。

巴里用神速力捏遍了案件男主角浑身上下的肌肉。

“他看起来真不像个能抱着三百斤健步如飞的人。”他评论道。

史蒂夫礼貌地保持了沉默。

“是的，他不能。”戴安娜烦恼地说，“史蒂夫本来是一个像小猫一样可爱的男人，香喷喷又软绵绵，却忽然变的像我的姐妹一样力大无穷——不是说我会因此不再爱他，但这是心理落差问题！”

史蒂夫从沙发上弹起来，脸上写满不敢置信：“小猫？之前我们在一起的时候你明明叫我老虎！”

“别放在心上，它只是我对你的爱称。”

“哪个？”

“全部。”

房门忽然被推开，一个人从外面走进来，打断了他们的交谈。

哈尔带着一身寒气踏进房间，他哼着小调，把皮外套挂在衣架上。

“中午好，伙计们。”

“你也中午好。”巴里兴致勃勃地问，“你的约会怎么样？”

布鲁西：“他在约会？为什么没人告诉我这个？”

戴安娜：“我不知道，这是你们男孩子的事。”

亚瑟：“巴里没有告诉你吗？”

巴里：“克拉克没有告诉你吗？”

克拉克：“哈尔没有告诉你吗？”

哈尔：“啥？”

克拉克：“噢……我刚才是说，真不好意思，我忘了。”

“我就知道。”哈尔把手臂环抱在胸口，从鼻子里喷了口气，“你们从来不关心我的工作和生活，只在乎我的鸟——等一下，为什么特雷弗在这里？”

“很高兴见到你，哈尔。”史蒂夫抬起手，有些拘谨地朝他打了个招呼，“我和戴安娜遇到了一点，呃，超越人类范畴的问题，戴安娜希望她的朋友们能够帮忙解决这些麻烦。”

“不好意思，戴安娜，但我认为你把你的男友带到这里会泄露一些……呃，你知道的，我们的小秘密？”

“我可以假装不知道。”史蒂夫飞快地接话。

“该死！他知道了！”哈尔恼火地对戴安娜抱怨，“这都是你的错！”

亚瑟陷入沉思。

“这很难讲。”他说。

“当然是因为戴安娜泄露了太多关于我们的信息，否则还能是什么理由？”

“嘿！”戴安娜不满地喊道，“难道我每天花大把时间和你们在一起还不够吗？我可不会把和史蒂夫独处的时间继续浪费在你们身上。”

“我倒是觉得史蒂夫不需要戴安娜说什么也能自己得到结论，他看起来像个聪明人。”亚瑟耸耸肩，“事实上，在你们住进来的第三天，克莱尔就告诉了我所有人的身份。”

“好吧，”克拉克终于忍不住加入对话，他温和地对亚特兰蒂斯人颔首，完全符合大都会光明之子的形象，“我不怀疑戴安娜的眼光，但我有一个问题……克莱尔是谁？”

“你的金鱼。”亚瑟回答。

布鲁西发出一声冷笑。

巴里没咽下去的饼干哽在喉咙里，惊天动地的咳嗽起来。

哈尔及时递出一杯水，从曲奇饼手中拯救了一位英雄。

“下次你把蝙蝠侠放出来的时候能提前通知一下吗？”巴里心有余悸地拍拍胸口，又吃了一块饼干压惊，“像现在这样怪吓人的。”

“除外特殊能力，”哈尔说，随手用一个汉堡塞住巴里的嘴，“难道普通人类可以随便得知我们的身份？”

“或许我可以给你一个‘人类’的参考标准，我确定你们的身份用了四天。你不关卧室门，然后把提灯像充电宝一样四处乱扔；亚瑟总是在和金鱼说话；巴里的早餐桌上有六个大洲；克拉克准备晚餐时偷偷用热视线煎牛排——顺带一提，牛排的火候不错。”

布鲁西掰着指头一条条数下来，最后朝克拉克抛了个媚眼。

“难道不是因为你在每个人的房间里都装了监控？”戴安娜问。

“不。”布鲁西昂起下巴，轻蔑地哼了一声，“蝙蝠侠不需要监控也能识破粗劣的伪装。”

“好吧，我想那可不太妙。”戴安娜抓乱了她的卷发，苦恼地长出一口气，“现在我们要怎么确定我们身边是否发生过什么不正常的事？”

“我们可以看监控。”布鲁西回答。

 

布鲁斯·韦恩居住的204房表面上看起来和其他没有区别，只是多了一个门铃，并在门外悬挂了“禁止入内”的标志。

现在所有人都站在布鲁西的卧室门前，等待屋主打开那扇禁忌之门。

“所以你们一起居住了这么久，却从来没有拜访过他的房间？”史蒂夫问。

倒不是说他怀疑这些披着普通人外衣的英雄，但说真的，你能对偷窥室友约会的人有什么期待呢？

“你难道没看到门铃吗？”哈尔反问道，指着墙上的装饰品，那个小玩意儿的外形被做成石像鬼的模样，按钮就被安置在怪兽大张的嘴里，四周环绕着锋利的尖牙，“我敢保证那个门铃随时准备着咬掉访客的手指。”

“而我一直以为这是公寓内的禁地。”亚瑟说，“就像海沟族那样。”

“好吧，欢迎来到二号蝙蝠洞——并且牢记它的主人十分、非常、极度不欢迎你们。”布鲁西微笑着说，“记得抓好你们的钥匙，不要让它沾上血*。”

“我真不敢相信，我即将参观蝙蝠侠的秘密基地！”巴里掏出手机按开解锁密码，走廊上回荡着他的全方位立体声，“我能拍照发个推特吗？”

“不行。以及，停止在墙上奔跑，这是戴安娜最喜欢的墙纸。”

“不好意思，但我太激动了！”

巴里一边尖叫，一边随机在走廊各处闪现。

“他总是这样？”供职情报局的特工对此表示出了浓厚的好奇心，“他是怎么维护秘密身份不暴露的？”

“或许因为这是美国。”布鲁西说，拿出钥匙开了锁，“这个国家每个工作日都有反派在毁灭世界，周末还要被外星人入侵一次，大部分人都习惯了对身边的怪事视而不见。”

锁舌弹开时发出清脆的咔哒声，樱桃木门朝内滑开一条巴掌宽的缝隙。

巴里终于停了下来，这个年轻人躲在哈尔背后疯狂地啃指甲，激动的浑身发抖。

“这个房间里面藏着你变身的道具吗？蝙蝠宝石或者魔法杖？”他伸长脖子朝门缝里张望，在视线即将越过门框的瞬间又飞快缩回去，“你按一下腰带上的按钮就能变成蝙蝠侠吗？你的变身咒语是什么？”

“你看太多特摄剧了，巴里。”哈尔不以为然地说，把即将长在自己肩膀上的脑袋按回它原本的主人那里，“超级英雄又不是低成本儿童片里的人物——所以，蝙蝠侠需要通过和男人【哔——】来补充能量吗？”

“你刚刚说了那个词！”巴里捧着脸尖叫起来，伸出一根手指颤巍巍地指着自己的室友，“他们应该在推特上提高绿灯侠的分级！”

“拜托，如果连这种基础词汇都称得上少儿不宜，那么 _ **布鲁斯·韦恩**_ 至少应该有一个FBI警告*。”

哈尔挺胸抬头，以绝对正面的形象义正辞严地维护绿灯侠的尊严，然后深吸一口气，在巴里崇拜的目光中当先踏入了蝙蝠侠的秘密房间。

房间里有一张床，一个柜子，一个桌子和两把椅子。

那张床至少占据了房间的三分之一，而且看起来柔软得惊人，其奢华程度让人忍不住怀疑蝙蝠侠的真正职业。

“进来吧，”他对门外的巴里说，“这里看起来很普通，除了他有张好床。”

他的话音未落，房间的墙面和天花板整齐地裂开，五面墙被划分成大小均等的四边形，并沿着板材的边缘向内翻折进去，露出下方的屏幕，屏幕上显示出每个房间的画面。

布鲁西站在门口，把巴里蠢蠢欲动的手指从控制面板上移开。

“视频监控。”他用难得出现在哥谭王子脸上的严肃神色强调，“今天只有这个项目对外开放。”

哈尔吹了声口哨。

“哥们儿，这感觉真不赖——蝙蝠侠在看着你？”他讽刺地说。

“我的个老天爷啊！它的分辨率比我的电视都高！”巴里下意识感叹，敬畏地摸了摸那些显示器，“快看这个！哈尔，它们是不是酷毙了？”

“我只想说，现在我对某些手工活产生了不可磨灭的心理阴影。”

“等等！这两个画面是厨房和储藏间！难道你在我们公寓的每个角落都装了摄像头吗？”克拉克指着角落的两个屏幕，紧接着他猛地闭上嘴，及时收回自己的疑问，“算了，不要回答，我觉得我不想知道。”

“我确实尊重室友的隐私，如果你想问这个的话。”布鲁西露出受伤的表情，“戴安娜的浴室里没有摄像头。”

男士们集体陷入了尴尬而不失礼貌的沉默。

“我感觉自己喝高了。”亚瑟总结道，“否则我不可能在安心与不安之间来回摇摆。”

“或许你只是对蝙蝠侠过敏。”克拉克生无可恋地抹了把脸，“顺便说，这种过敏原对男性生物普遍易感。”

“公主，我能借用你的浴室吗？”哈尔问，“一天一次？”

戴安娜给了他一个神奇女侠的瞪视。

“嘿，就是那个！”

史蒂夫突然说，还在闲聊的布鲁西迅速按下暂停键，画面停留在戴安娜的卧室里。

墙上的时钟显示时间已经是深夜，一道紫色光束穿过窗帘和后方的双层玻璃，击中睡梦中的戴安娜。

戴安娜皱起眉头仔细回想，最后摇摇头：“不，我可没感觉到这个。”

“我前天晚上曾经做过这个梦，”史蒂夫向众人解释，“梦里我站在一颗巨大的、发光的紫色宝石前方，一个声音询问我有什么梦想。”

哈尔：“你想要成为超级英雄？”

史蒂夫：“什么？不，我只是希望不要总被女友公主抱。”

男士们再次陷入尴尬而不失礼貌的沉默。

戴安娜若有所思地看着她的男友。

“你从来没告诉我关于梦的事。”她说。

“因为那个梦的指向性不明确，你知道，它也有可能是暗示我去买你想要的紫水晶项链。”

“噢！你买了那条项链给我吗，亲爱的？”

“至少我们已经有了初步方向。”布鲁西赶在他们两人抱在一起之前开口说，他环视整个房间，“这里有谁的反派能力与紫色石头相关吗？”

戴安娜看向亚瑟。

亚瑟看向克拉克。

克拉克看向巴里。

巴里看向哈尔。

尴尬而不失礼貌的沉默又回来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：“不要让钥匙沾上血”出自《格林童话》中蓝胡子的故事。  
> 注2：FBI警告，常常出现在某些影片开头的黑色画面。


	15. 魔法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 它们只是猫而已，它们不懂艺术。

“你们就是这么对待朋友的？”哈尔防御性地抱起手臂，质问自己的室友，“怀疑我的女友？”   
“嘿，不要这么激动。”史蒂夫说，伸手抓住他的肩膀，“他们只是关心你而已。对了，你的女友究竟是怎么回事？”  
“卡萝确实一度受到星蓝石的控制，但现在已经恢复成她自己了。”  
“你能够确定这个吗？”  
“当然，在我们上床的时候，她都没有捅我的肾。”  
哈尔的表情忽然僵硬。  
房间里的气氛开始朝着某个微妙的方向发展。  
巴里跃跃欲试地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你在床上最喜欢什么姿势。”他问。  
“后背式。”  
“……听起来还挺保守的。”  
巴里干笑两声，一溜烟躲到戴安娜身后。所有人都集体朝远离史蒂夫·特雷弗的方向退了一步，敬畏地看着落在哈尔肩膀上的那只手。  
克拉克露出好奇的表情：“所以……星蓝石让史蒂夫拥有了戴安娜一半的能力？”  
布鲁西摸着下巴沉思：“目前看来是这样没错。”  
巴里：“星蓝石有这种魔力吗？”  
哈尔：“据我所知没有，但或许，正如人们常说的，爱情无所不能。”  
两个室友对视一眼，争先恐后冲到窗边，伸长脖子朝天空大喊。  
“我爱布鲁斯·韦恩！我爱布鲁斯·韦恩！我爱布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
“他们不会真相信这个吧？”克拉克好笑地问。  
“有点像买彩票，你知道的，低成本高回报。”亚瑟说，若有所思地看着趴在窗口的两个屁股，“最重要的是，试试也不会有坏处。”  
下一秒，四个男人差点挤塌了窗框——  
“我爱布鲁斯·韦恩！我爱布鲁斯·韦恩！我爱布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
布鲁西好整以暇地从房间中唯二的两把椅子中拉过一个坐下来，给自己倒了杯茶，把左腿搭在右腿上。  
“甜心（sweetie）已经过时了。”他慢吞吞地朝英雄们抛了个媚眼，翘起小指呷了口茶，“现在流行干爹（sugar daddy）。”  
“真难以置信，你认为韦恩的美丽已经能让人产生幻觉了吗？”巴里犹豫地看向哈尔，“我觉得自己的脑子里仿佛有个人在说话。”  
尚恩：“不，这是我。”  
巴里：“那么，刚才那句‘哇哦，他真正点’也是你说的喽？”  
尚恩：“不，那是你的脑子。”  
“有什么能帮到你吗，尚恩？”戴安娜问。  
“圣乔治大街又有一位年轻女性试图自杀，警方已经到场劝阻，不过从目前来看收效甚微。”  
“而我永远是情报滞后的那个，我要投诉大都会警局排挤外来人士。”巴里抱怨道。  
“清醒点，兄弟，你在证物室工作。”哈尔说，“你应该习惯了周围人冷冰冰的态度。”  
“……虽然这次的情况表面上和此前的案子没有关系，但我的直觉认为这不是巧合。”尚恩沉默了一会儿，自己把话题接了下去，“约翰·琼斯的身份在这种时候不方便出面，如果你们愿意帮忙的话，我会很感激。”  
“没问题，”戴安娜爽快地答应，又看向仿佛和扶手椅长在一起的有钱人，“布鲁西，你觉得呢？”  
“可以。”布鲁西说，嗓音骤然压低，“蝙蝠侠在线上。”   
他从椅子里站起来，迅速切换成蝙蝠侠模式，有条不紊地向室友们下达命令。  
“我、超人和闪电侠去协助尚恩；哈尔，你和神奇女侠去见你的女友——带上特雷弗，他肯定会有点什么用。”  
水行侠：“我呢？”  
蝙蝠侠：“……带上克拉克的金鱼，或许它能有点什么用。”  
当英雄们换好制服赶到案件现场时，琼斯警官正在指挥手下的警员搭建安全气垫，见到他们到场，火星猎人显然松了一口气。  
“楼上的那位女士是奥罗娜·曼斯坦，现在她的情绪很不稳定，她的父亲昨天去世了。”琼斯警官说，又在他们的脑子里补充道，“没办法，我必须在现场指挥，这就是官僚主义。”  
“交给我们。”超人说，“我们会劝她打消这个念头。”  
“我和亚瑟去查看那位女士的房间，”蝙蝠侠隐在大楼的阴影里，用斗篷遮住脸孔，“如果这件事真的与魔法有关，她的家中或许会有线索。”  
“我恐怕这会是一项艰巨的任务。”约翰·琼斯一脸忧虑，“警方派出的四个谈判专家都失败了。”  
超人对火星人保证这无需担忧，超人每年从天台救下的自杀者和从树上救下的猫咪一样多，这充分证明他是一个处理自杀事件的专家。  
——至少五年前是。  
“女士，我们的生命中不时会有人离开，但生活还要继续。”  
“滚！”  
“虽然您的父亲不在了，但你身边还有担心你的亲人和朋友。”  
“滚！”  
“在未来的日子里，您还会遇到许多美妙的事情，例如说，爱情。”  
“滚！”  
“我想她证明了一个理论，”站在一旁的闪电侠说，“人类的本质都是复读机。”  
女人发出一声响亮的抽噎，作势要往楼下跳。  
超人双脚飘离地面，闪电侠准备起跑。  
关键时刻，水行侠猛地推开楼梯间的铁门——  
“勃朗特先生是个法国人而且有一个老婆和三个儿子他没有死而且还有三个情人！”  
“什么！”奥罗娜小姐尖叫一声，从天台边缘直冲下来，歇斯底里地掐住水行侠的手臂，“他告诉我自己是单身！兰斯怎么会欺骗我？！”  
“怎么回事？”  
闪电侠脚下一滑差点栽下楼，他顾不得擦掉头上冷汗，先扑到水行侠面前查看情况。  
除了亚瑟·库瑞之外，所有人都对突发情况一头雾水。  
“事实上他不仅不是单身，还在美国有三个不同的情人——其中还有一个男人。抱歉小姐，但你不能离我太近，否则亚特兰蒂斯的海胆就要绝种了。”水行侠把那位激动的女士从身上撕下来，又转而对他的同伴们解释，“简而言之，勃朗特先生不是她的爸爸，而是她的干爹。”  
“上帝啊！”闪电侠倒吸一口气，朝阴暗的楼梯间大喊，“蝙蝠侠！另一个你对于流行趋势的评论竟然是认真的！”  
蝙蝠侠投以不赞同的目光。  
闪电侠：“……我只是说笑而已。”  
奥罗娜推开挡在楼梯间门口的闪电侠，怒气冲冲的朝楼下走。  
“女士？您要去哪里？”  
女人停下脚步，转身瞪着闪电侠，直到凶狠的目光让后者忍不住退了半步，才从牙缝里挤出一个单词。  
“法国！”  
“真不错，”蝙蝠侠盯着女人大步离去的背影，阴郁地说，“她现在要预谋杀人了。”  
“我觉得这也挺好。”闪电侠说，飞快地打开手机翻查，“我刚刚查了航班时刻表，至少接下来的三小时内没有人会死。”  
“等一下，亚瑟，你是怎么知道那位勃朗特先生的事？”超人问，“你总不可能突然得到了火星猎人的能力吧？”  
几个英雄看水行侠的眼神都不对了。  
“我听凯蒂说的。”水行侠回答。  
英雄们同时露出了失望的神色。  
“好吧，现在我们只剩下一个问题。”超人努力把话题拉回正轨，同时从对话中嗅到一丝熟悉的气味，“谁是凯蒂？”  
“刚才那位女士养的猫。”  
闪电侠又开始啃指甲：“难道你也能和猫说话？”  
“不，我不会。”水行侠矢口否认，“但克莱尔会。猫和鱼有时候会有一点，你们知道的，共同语言。”  
他把手中的鱼缸举高，克莱尔小姐款款摆动尾鳍，在水中施施然转了一圈。  
“而且凯蒂说她前一晚见到了紫色的光。”水行侠补充道，“我想这说明我们找对了方向。”  
闪电侠敬畏地仰望着那条金鱼。  
“我觉得她有成为蝙蝠侠的潜质。”他说，“也许她每晚都换上一身黑色鳞片从窗口跳出去，胖揍大都会里所有的猫。”  
超人：“能拜托她帮我打听一下为什么大都会的猫都不喜欢超人吗？”  
水行侠：“我们之前聊过这个话题了，那些猫认为超人的制服配色太丑——别伤心，它们只是猫而已，它们不懂艺术。”


	16. 幽默感

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 身为一个外星移民，我常常因为不够幽默而与本土英雄格格不入。

老友记AU。

 

**16：幽默感**

summary：身为一个外星移民，我常常因为不够幽默而与本土英雄格格不入。

 

人们经常说，“一千个人眼里有一千个哈姆雷特”。

或许猫不喜欢某些颜色的搭配，而鱼就不这么觉得。

“克莱尔确实不认为超人的制服配色特别丑，”水行侠对超人的观点表示认同，“她认为那套制服的款式特别丑——给你讲个笑话，金鱼都是色盲。”

超人垂头丧气地飞起来，飘向天台另一头的楼梯间。

“你们和尚恩交接一下现场情况，”他说，“我去把刚才那位，呃，费列罗小姐追回来。”

闪电侠：“打扰一下，但你想说的是不是奥罗娜？”

超人：“……是的，我去把奥罗娜小姐追回来。”

“算了吧。”蝙蝠侠从暗处走出，拦在超人面前，“就算你是超人，也拦不住一个恋爱上脑的女人，这世界上有三种人最难对付。”

“什么？”超人闻言停下飞出去的动作，好奇地追问。

倒不是说他不相信对方的判断，但他从前没听过这种理论，更不用说讲话的人还是蝙蝠侠。

 **那个** 蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠满含深意地看了氪星人一眼，像看着一只用脚趾挖鼻孔的猩猩，似乎没想到竟然真的有人有胆量向蝙蝠侠索要答案。

超人坚持不懈地看回去，直到蝙蝠侠终于不甘不愿地从鼻子里哼出了一个短句。

“死了老婆的男人和跑了情人的女人。”

“还有呢？”

蝙蝠侠的目光更加富有深意了，像看着一只用脚趾挖鼻孔还在高唱国歌的猩猩。

“穿蝙蝠衣的人。”他说。

即便是身为北极最强钉子户的超人，都忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“……我不知道你还讲冷笑话。”

“蝙蝠侠从不说笑。”

超人沉默了两秒，然后用超级速度把闪电侠和水行侠拉到一旁。

“他是在开玩笑，对吧？”

“我觉得他是认真的。”闪电侠凑到超人耳边，压低声音说，“因为他是蝙蝠侠！”

水行侠也凑到超人耳边，用隔壁那栋楼都能听得一清二楚的大嗓门说：“从逻辑方面考虑，如果他不开玩笑，‘蝙蝠侠从不说笑’就是真的；如果他会开玩笑，‘蝙蝠侠从不说笑’就是假的……噢，不好意思，克莱尔告诉我这是个死循环。”

“我有个坏消息要通知你，亚瑟。”超人说，一脸沉痛地拍了拍水行侠的肩膀，“以你这种思维能力，以后基本告别逻辑学了。”

一片巨大、阴森的黑影笼罩了他们。

蝙蝠侠眯着眼，从白色护目镜后扫视这些英雄，身边萦绕着一层有如实质的黑气。

超人捂住了嘴。

闪电侠捂住了头。

水行侠捂住了鱼缸。

蝙蝠侠满意地收回了目光。

“从刚刚获得的线索来看，现在我们有必要去拜访绿灯侠的女友……对，水行侠，我不管绿灯侠说了什么；以及不，闪电侠，我没有在怀疑你的朋友包庇亲属。”

“奥罗娜小姐怎么办？”超人对蝙蝠侠的安排提出质疑，“难道我们要对她放任不管吗？”

“没关系，等到她到达法国，计划开始谋杀，我们已经把星蓝石的问题处理好了。”闪电侠说，右手食指与拇指比出一张机票的宽度，“就像故事里写的那样，‘时钟敲过十二下，魔法嘭的一下消失’……我们要承受的全部战损只有一张机票，运气好的话，只有退票手续费。”

他的话音未落，街道尽头忽然发生了爆炸，一团浓厚的紫色烟雾从远处的建筑群里升起，以不可阻挡的势头迅速扩散，眨眼间笼罩了小半个商业区。

烟雾散尽后，两个巨大的机械人出现在街道上。其中一个有着色彩鲜明的红蓝色涂装，另一个的外壳是鲜艳的亮黄色，两个机械生物都同街边的写字楼一般高，在阳光下闪烁着美妙的金属光泽。

“老天！是擎天柱和大黄蜂！”闪电侠趴在天台栏杆上，激动地招手呼唤其他人一起来围观自己少年时代的偶像，“我没想到自己还有机会亲眼见到他们，你们觉得稍后我能拜托他们给我签个名吗？”

然而过了好半晌，他仍旧没有听到同伴们的赞叹与附和声，闪电侠疑惑地转过身，发现所有人都看着自己。

“你知道变形金刚不是真实存在的人物吧？”超人试探着问，“他们和灰幽灵一样，生活在电影和漫画里。”

“拜托，我知道很多人都误以为汽车人是电影里的角色，但那只是因为他们太久没来过地球了。我祖母年轻的时候见过他们，她总给我讲她和汽车人在一起经历的冒险故事——擎天柱甚至是孩之宝公司的代言人，他们公司会用宇宙通讯器定期发邮件去赛博坦星球续约。”

“……谁告诉你的？”

“我祖母。”

剩下的三个英雄对视一眼，都从对方眼里看到相似的烦恼。

反驳老人家的话实在太不礼貌，任何一个有品格的绅士都不应该做这种事；因此蝙蝠侠和水行侠一致认为，外星人的事就要外星人来解决。

例如说，一个氪星人。

超人顶着小红人闪闪发亮的眼神，在众人期待的目光下艰难地开了口：“我觉得你可能不想听……但那个擎天柱的肩膀上印着蓝单词和黄色六角星*。”

“听起来像超市门口的展示模型。”闪电侠把双手撑在屁股上，像时装评论员那样挑剔地打量在街道上战斗的汽车人，“等我要完签名之后，必须告诉他们下次要换一个纹身师。”

超人：“……我觉得这个意见挺不错，真的。”

作为一名土生土长的外星人，火星猎人在踏上天台同时，就担负了与超人所承受的同等压力。

欠下两个人情而不能随便拍屁股走人的火星猎人第一次感受到了地球对外来人口的恶意。

而当他以上帝视角了解所有的事件经过后，不由得对自己接下来的发言产生了深刻怀疑：“很抱歉，我带来了一个……不太好的消息。”

“没关系。”水行侠大度地一挥手，将亚特兰蒂斯人宽容的品质发挥的淋漓尽致，“你从来没有带来过任何好消息，大家都已经习惯了。”

“……简而言之，有一个魔法师把沃尔玛门前两个为周年庆典准备的机械模型变活了。”

闪电侠闻言不敢置信地在两个变形金刚之间来回扫视，最终像是证明了什么似的，失望地垮下肩膀。

他转向自己的同伴，祈求的目光能让最铁石心肠的人心软。

“所以他们并不是真的喽？”他问。

“我恐怕他们不是。”超人硬下心回答，努力将目光维持在对方的头顶以上。

“我真不敢相信……我从五岁起就期盼着这一天。”闪电侠抽了抽鼻子，像被人踢了一脚的小狗似的耷拉下脑袋。

作为大都会的道德楷模，超人认为自己有义务安慰失魂落魄的朋友，但他的手还没碰到对方肩膀，闪电侠已经蹦起来，头一个冲向了商业区的战场——

“这是违法的！她没付租金和版权费！”

 

当他们赶到变形金刚脚下时，绿灯侠与星蓝石的战斗正进行的如火如荼。

“果然如此。”蝙蝠侠言简意赅地总结道。

水行侠心有戚戚地点头：“倒霉人，看起来他的女友还是想捅他的肾。”

“但他们已经交往近一周了。”在现场等候多时的神奇女侠问，看起来对此颇为不解，“为什么她在他们上床之前不这么干呢？”

“你抓到重点了，公主。”闪电侠说。

“等等……戴安娜？你不应该去帮忙吗？

“什么？”神奇女侠瞪大了眼，就好像超人刚刚说了什么不可饶恕的话，“你要我插手情侣打架？”

此时，绿灯侠已经用灯戒变出了一架导弹与两挺重机枪同两台变形金刚互相对射，画面效果远胜一众好莱坞大片，吸引无数吃瓜群众拍照发推。街道上一时间人头攒动，仿佛超市大特价。

“神奇女侠、超人和火星猎人负责搜寻周围的建筑，确保没有人员被困，水行侠和闪电侠负责疏散路人……闪电侠！”

“收到！没问题！这就来！”闪电侠放下手中高举的手机，以只能看到手指残影的速度给照片配文，按下发送键后，又在推特主页上设置了留言提示，然后开始把围观的路人带往安全地带。

一刻钟后，水行侠与闪电侠灰头土脸地回到了集合地点。

“大都会的市民太可怕了，我至少被二十个人破口大骂，因为我影响了他们发朋友圈；还有五个人动手打我，幸亏我跑得快。”闪电侠后怕地缩了缩脖子，抬起右手搭在眉骨上方，眯起眼朝天上望去，“其实考虑到他们在距离水平面二十层楼的地方决斗，地面上还是很安全的……”

他的话音未落，一颗绿色的流星从天而降，疾速砸向他的脑袋。

闪电侠飞快朝旁边一躲，绿流星就砸进了地里，在水泥路面上留下一个人形窟窿。

五颜六色的英雄们在洞口附近围了一圈，探着头往下看。

一道绿光冲散了堵在上方的脑袋。

绿灯侠从冒烟的洞口爬出来，怒视着他的室友们。

“难道没人想过上来搭把手吗？”他质问道，忿忿不平地指着闪电侠，“巴里·艾伦，你的哪次战斗我袖手旁观了？”

“这不成，兄弟，我们之前说好的。”闪电侠不知从哪里拿出一杯可乐，叼着吸管吸了一大口，这才悠闲地晃了晃手指，“如果你不把欠我的八百二十三美元还清，我每次出手帮忙前都要先从一数到八百二十三。”

“那你现在立刻开始数！”绿灯侠再次飞上半空，用灯戒变出一面绿莹莹的盾牌抵挡炮火，艰难地分心朝地面吼了一句。

“对于一个向别人请求帮助的人而言，你的态度未免太恶劣了。”闪电侠不满地抱怨，“好吧，这可是你说的，我真的开始数了？”

“数！”

“1——823！”一道红光沿着大厦外墙直冲上去，“兄弟！我来啦！”

被捏扁的可乐杯啪嗒一声掉进垃圾桶。

被留在原地的英雄们目光复杂地看向那个垃圾桶，过了好一会儿才有人开口说话。

神奇女侠：“他是真的数完了八百个数字？还是他只数了开头和结尾？”

超人：“他数完了，我听见了。”

水行侠：“我想绿灯侠在闪电侠那里的信用额度一定很高。”

蝙蝠侠：“初步估计大概有一兆那么高。”

火星猎人默默退到街边唯一完好的长椅上，在吃着饼干等女友的史蒂夫身边坐下来。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫转过头，奇怪地看了一眼身边的绿色英雄，“难道你不是超级英雄吗？为什么你不和他们一起吃……观战？”

“不，没什么特别的。”火星猎人叹了口气，从史蒂夫的袋子里拿了一块饼干，“只不过身为一个外星移民，我常常因为不够幽默而与本土英雄格格不入。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：金色六角星是沃尔玛标志。


	17. 渣男

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我告诉她随便哭没关系，因为她并不需要用纸巾。

“星蓝石，你对这座城市做了什么？”  
“我只是鼓励人们做了自己真正想做的事，爱情会创造一个更加完美的世界。”  
“不好意思，但看起来我还是更欣赏缺憾美。”  
绿灯侠在身前竖起一面绿色城墙挡住来自女友的攻击，他们两人默契地展开灯光攻防战，绿色与紫色的光束在半空中交织成灿烂的画面。  
闪电侠孤零零站在大厦的天台上，被这对狗男女野战掀起的风沙糊了一脸。  
他抹了把脸上的沙子，忍不住对绿灯侠发牢骚：“嘿，所以你叫我上来干什么？当裁判吗？”  
两台变形金刚同时把炮口对准了他。  
闪电侠：“……我开玩笑而已，老哥，其实我站在这里挺好的。”  
汽车人用它们的方式给出了回答，天台一角顿时被滚滚烟尘笼罩。  
一道红光从尘土中冲出，在擎天柱与大黄蜂的追赶下扑向街道对面的大型购物中心。闪电侠抓起超市门口为周年庆典准备的彩带和小彩灯，把两个大块头的脚踝绑在一起，还用多出来的部分打了个蝴蝶结。  
高大的机械人偶如同滚雪球似的在街道上摔成一团，它们笨拙地挣扎了几下，然后像能量耗尽般不动了。  
“这是我从前在超市打工的时候学的，简单结实又美观，用过都说好。”闪电侠竖起两根手指，掏出手机与变形金刚合影。  
星蓝石眯起眼盯着这个搅局的家伙看了几秒，忽然伸出手指，几道紫光从她指尖射出，瞄准脚下的街道。  
闪电侠抢在紫光到达前搬走了一只狗、一个垃圾桶和一台汽车  
“您需要多听听专业的建议——还是绿色更适合你，女士，紫色会显得你很老。”他说，倚在堆在一起的狗、垃圾桶和汽车上。  
“男人都是不值得信任的家伙！”星蓝石咬牙切齿地说，操控戒指将一个广告牌砸向她的前男友，“从前我们在一起的时候，你说过‘这是我们两个人的事情’，而现在你竟然允许其他人插足到我们之间！”  
“我简直不敢相信！你竟然是这样的一个渣男！”闪电侠用行动与绿灯侠划清界限，他眨眼间移动到星蓝石身后，同情地拍了拍对方的肩膀，“以闪电侠的名誉保证，我和那个绿油油的家伙绝对不一样！”  
于是下一个广告牌砸向了闪电侠。  
小红人尖叫着躲到绿灯侠身后，举起灯侠戴着灯戒的右手对准星蓝石。  
“嘿！别得意忘形了！我也是有戒指的人！”他朝半空中的星蓝石喊话，又压低声音与绿灯侠耳语，“女人都这么不讲道理的吗？”  
绿灯侠露出关爱傻子的眼神：“难道你不好奇她说的人是谁吗？”  
“无非是你的前女友，前前女友或前前前女友……等一下，难道你还背着我泡了其他女人？”  
作为一个宇宙级英雄，绿灯侠的工作性质和职业需求让飞行员哈尔·乔丹有机会接触到各种脑洞远超常人的同事，但绿灯作证，没有任何一任绿灯侠像他的室友一样脑子有坑。  
“就是这个了。”星蓝石恨恨地说，“既然你有这么亲密的对象，为什么还要欺骗我的感情？”  
“我得说你发现了他的真面目，女士，他最擅长用灯戒变玫瑰花勾搭小姑娘，一个月换四个女友，唔唔唔——”  
绿灯侠一脸崩溃地站在闪电侠身后，双手牢牢捂住后者的嘴巴。  
“算我求求你！”他恳求道，“兄弟，你可少说几句吧！”  
星蓝石看着他们，发出一声令人毛骨悚然的冷笑。  
她的笑声落下不久，渐渐有行人出现在街道尽头。  
起初只是街角和公寓门口稀稀落落的几个人，随后人群以指数形式爆发增长，眨眼间挤满了街道。  
“附近还有群众没来得及疏散吗？”超人迟钝地问。  
“显而易见——”蝙蝠侠露出洞察的目光，与此同时射出抓钩枪，飞身而起躲过扑向自己的一群女人，“他们是冲着我们来的！”  
“这不公平！”被人潮淹没的水行侠大喊，“我们甚至没动手！”  
“而我甚至有男友！”神奇女侠说。  
“不好意思！请大家冷静一点！”  
超人被至少十个人吊在身上，每个人都试图得到钢铁之子的吻。  
因为害怕伤到普通人类，能推动行星的氪星人只能任由人们揪住他的头发和披风，像一只被刚学会爬行的幼儿团团围住的金毛。  
“超人比我想象的更加愚蠢。”蝙蝠侠蹲在二楼的阳台上俯瞰下方的混乱，在随身携带的微型电脑上记下一笔，“他的粉丝能在纪念活动上为了一个超人图案的马克杯大打出手，而他竟然有信心和那些家伙们谈冷静。”  
绿灯侠带着闪电侠降落到地面上，朝天空打出一道显眼的绿色光柱。  
“大家集中到我身边来！”  
灯戒的绿光延展成一面半球形防护罩，让字面意义上“被名声拖累”的英雄们得到短暂的修整和喘息。  
绿灯侠对其他人打了个手势，大家心领神会地凑在一起小声交谈。  
“听着，我有个主意，不过需要你们帮忙。”  
“这种时候就不要卖关子了。”超人说，心塞地整理自己皱巴巴的披风，“就算你让我吃一斤氪石，我也愿意尝试一下。”  
“首先我必须说清楚，这个方法听起来有点难以置信，但它已经被证实过是有用的——在星蓝石面前亲吻另一个人。星蓝石的能量来源是爱，如果它判定我爱上其他人，就会放弃夺取卡萝作为宿主……怎么了？”  
绿灯侠茫然地环顾四周，发现他的伙伴们集体后退了一步，并用鄙夷的目光看着他。  
闪电侠：“渣男。”  
神奇女侠：“渣男。”  
水行侠：“渣男。”  
超人：“渣男。”  
蝙蝠侠：“渣男。”  
所有人都惊恐地注视蝙蝠侠。  
“不好意思。”史蒂夫歉意地举起放在蝙蝠侠肩膀上的手，露出紧张而无辜的笑容，“我只是想问一下你们是否需要帮助。”  
“原来这次他说出来了。”火星猎人后知后觉地说，看起来对发生的事情习以为常，“我还以为又是我脑子里的声音呢。”  
英雄们注视蝙蝠侠的目光更加惊恐了。  
“特殊问题要特殊对待！”绿灯侠为自己申辩，不甘心地指着蝙蝠侠，“而且为什么连蝙蝠侠都可以指责我？他的另一个身份可是睡遍六大洲的布鲁西！”  
“因为布鲁西只玩弄肉体，不玩弄感情，而且事先谈妥双方满意的价格。”蝙蝠侠回答。  
他周围的英雄赞同地点头。  
有那么几秒钟，绿灯侠连一句话都说不出来、  
“好吧，我们回到最初的问题。”他说，“谁愿意亲我一口？”  
所有人再次集体后退了一步。  
“难道你们更愿意被那些狂热粉丝们亲几百口？”  
英雄们在沉默中达成了共识。  
绿灯侠目光炽热地看向在场唯一的女性。  
“我不行。”神奇女侠双手在胸口交叉，“我是有男友的人。”  
“或许你可以亲蝙蝠侠，”水行侠建议道，“布鲁斯·韦恩是个双性恋。”  
神奇女侠再次提出异议：“难道你们不询问一下超人的意见吗？毕竟布鲁西现在也是有男友的人。”  
“你在说什么，公主？”蝙蝠侠问。  
“我是说你和超人——”  
“等等！”闪电侠突然大叫起来，“放着我来！”  
然后他收获了五道暧昧的目光。  
“你确定要这么做？”神奇女侠惊奇地确认，“这是很大的牺牲。”  
闪电侠咽了口唾沫，带着一副大义凛然的神色搭住绿灯侠的肩膀：“……对，我和哈尔比较熟，到时候真动起嘴来不那么尴尬。”  
超人趁着大家的注意力都集中在闪电与绿灯身上，偷偷飘到火星猎人身旁。  
“我有个问题，尚恩，巴里是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”  
“你知道我今年多少岁吗？”火星猎人问。  
“不知道。”超人诚实地回答。  
“我今年一百四十二岁。”火星猎人说，然后再次问道，“那你知道我为什么能活这么久吗？”  
“……因为你是火星人？”  
“不，因为我从不多嘴。”  
绿灯侠认命地把闪电侠拉到一旁，像教授体操课程一样严肃地和对方讲解动作要点。  
“为了骗过星蓝石的感知，亲吻时不能敷衍了事，动作必须深入有力、技巧丰富、感情充沛——”  
他的后半句话被闪电侠堵了回去。  
神奇女侠：“9分。”  
超人：“10分。”  
水行侠：“10分。”  
蝙蝠侠：“不及格，他们的舌头不够灵活……公主，请把真言套索从我手腕上解开。”  
闪电侠率先结束了两人的法式深吻，他放开呆滞的绿灯，好奇地朝天上张望。  
“我干得怎么样……哦，我想它起效了！”  
一道紫光从星蓝石体内飞出，朝闪电侠疾射而来。  
“躲开！”  
英雄们纷纷以自己最快的速度避让，紫光从空隙中穿过，打中站在众人身后的史蒂夫，男人身上顿时发出刺目的紫色光芒。  
光芒消散后，一个完好无损的史蒂夫·特雷弗站在原地。  
他没有变成什么人类之外的外星生物，胸口也没有多出两块肉，只除了——  
“我恨紫色。”史蒂夫说。  
他穿着一件发光的紫色紧身衣，胸前的布料一路开叉到肚脐，腰间还有一圈酷似短裙的小褶边。  
“这很奇怪，考虑到星蓝石只会选择女性作为宿主。”绿灯侠不解地抓抓脑袋，然后，他的目光落在了神奇女侠身上，“……又或许我能理解。”  
“其实这件衣服不算特别糟，”神奇女侠用最真诚的语气保证，“至少它的颜色很衬你，而且我喜欢这圈小裙子。”  
对女友的了解让特雷弗上校知道对方说的完全是真心话，所以他感觉更糟了。  
“你在幸灾乐祸，戴安娜，对，我看到你偷笑了！”就算是有一个超级英雄女友，并因此见惯相关突发状况的特工头子也抱怨起来，“还有一个女人在我的脑子里不停讲话——老天啊，她比我奶奶还唠叨！”  
“她说了什么？”蝙蝠侠问，“尽可能形容清楚，我需要详细资料。”  
“这个女人的声音擅自钻进我的脑袋里，问我想不想和她签订契约成为超级英雄；我说自己家里已经有一个超级英雄，而且穿着紧身衣和人打架很傻，她就和我吵起来了。”  
“打扰一下，公主。”闪电侠暗地里戳了戳神奇女侠的肋骨，“这或许是我的错觉，但你的男友是不是对我们有意见？”  
“这家伙现在说到可以为我实现一个愿望——顺道一提，这种蛊惑人心的方法太落后了，现在连肥皂剧的反派都不玩这一套。”史蒂夫继续向其他人传达脑内实况，说到这里停顿了几秒，又忍不住补充道，“如果她真有那种本事，为什么不给自己变出一个实体呢？”  
“对方是怎么回答的？”  
“她承诺给我像戴安娜一样的超能力，让我们之间获得平等的爱情——但我不觉得自己的生活有什么问题，而且我真的讨厌紧身衣。”  
“然后？”  
“她目前在骂我，等等……她开始哭了。”  
一束紫光突然从史蒂夫体内飞出来，以出现时数倍的速度消失在天际。  
“你对星蓝石说了什么？”水行侠问。  
英雄们将这个普通男人围在中间，好奇的目光几乎要对方身上在烧出几个洞。  
知晓一切的火星猎人走到近旁的花坛上坐下，拆了一包巧克力饼干。  
史蒂夫茫然地挠了挠后脑勺：“我告诉她随便哭没关系，因为她并不需要用纸巾。”  
绿灯侠过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“看来星蓝石从不选择男性宿主还是有道理的。”  
“连史蒂夫·特雷弗都有女友。”闪电侠一脸忧郁，“而我还是单身。”  
“从表面上看，或许是因为他和超级英雄的契合度太弱了。”蝙蝠侠委婉地总结道。  
“请等一下？”史蒂夫好脾气地笑了笑，挽过神奇女侠的手臂，“我不是故意想要质疑你的判断，但我认为我和超级英雄的契合度非常好。”  
超人站在蝙蝠侠身后，好心地帮后者给出解释：“蝙蝠侠的意思是，你不是适合成为超级英雄的男人，你只适合成为超级英雄的男人。”  
史蒂夫松开女朋友的手，沉默地走向了坐在花坛上吃饼干的火星猎人。  
“我现在能够理解你的心情了。”他在绿皮肤的英雄身边坐下来，沉重地长叹一口气，“身为一个普通人，我因为自己太普通而与这些超级英雄格格不入。”  
火星猎人感同身受地递上了自己手中的饼干。

继钢铁直男史蒂夫·特雷弗以一己之力气走星蓝石后，大都市的生活重回正轨，没有人再受情伤自杀或者谋杀，也没有围观群众试图在超级英雄救人时扒掉对方的制服。  
国王街公寓的住户们正在渡过普通的一天，克拉克在网上投递自己的第十份简历，戴安娜坐在沙发上阅读新一期的时尚杂志，布鲁西在阳台做健身训练，巴里翘着脚在躺椅上吃洋葱圈。  
一片安详的静谧中，房门突然被推开，哈尔风尘仆仆地走进房间。  
“伙计们，我有个消息要通知你们——我决定抛开从前的事，从今天起重新开始。”  
“什么？！”巴里一个倒栽葱摔到了躺椅后面，他甚至顾不得撒了一地的洋葱圈，立刻手脚并用地爬起来，“你不打算还我的钱了？！”  
“……不，我和卡萝分手了。”哈尔重新调整了一下心情，故作潇洒地倚在酒柜上，“星蓝石的力量还在影响她，我们的爱情注定伴随着伤害和痛苦，为了不使我们有朝一日成为仇敌，倒不如在仍旧相爱的时候分开。”  
“渣男。”他的室友们异口同声地说。


	18. 史蒂夫和七个小矮人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吃瓜有风险，看戏需谨慎。

“……是的奶奶，我搬到了大都会。不，我没有找到一个富婆，只是普通的工作调动。是的，仍旧在警局工作，仍旧薪水很低，仍旧没有买房，仍旧和哈尔合租，仍旧单身。你说什么？这里的信号不太好……喂？能听到吗？喂？”

克拉克走下楼时，正看到巴里像丢开定时炸弹一样把手机远远扔开。

“谁的电话？”

“我的祖母。”

“哪个祖母？”

巴里敬佩地看了克拉克一眼：“听起来你的祖父有非常丰富的情感生活。”

克拉克做了个深呼吸，感觉自己有点上头：“这不可能，如果这是篇小说，你祖母第二章就已经死了！”

巴里露出一副“老兄，你他妈到底在说啥”的表情。

换做其他时候，克拉克或许会识趣地绕过这个问题；但现在整个客厅里的人都在借着报纸、杂志或者电脑屏幕的遮掩偷看他们，他不能让其他人觉得超人是个神经病。

“我搬到这里的第二天早晨，记得吗？我们在聊天，然后你告诉我，你的丽兹祖母三年前去了很远的地方。”

“没错，她搬去了芬兰，罗瓦涅米。”

“还有一个室友叫圣诞老人？”

“拜托，圣诞老人又不是真的，他只是一个童话里的角色。”

“我一定是在做梦。”克拉克自言自语地说，“刚才有一个相信自己可以发邮件给变形金刚的人，告诉我圣诞老人是假的。”

“所以你刚刚挂了一位长辈的电话。”戴安娜说，不赞同地看着对方，“有任何不好的消息吗？”

“我奶奶计划来我这里过圣诞节！”巴里心有余悸地长出一口气，“幸好我眼疾手快，如果我没有及时挂断电话，她就要过来了——”

“巴里，原来你在这儿！”

哈尔睡眼惺忪地出现在二楼走廊上，歪歪扭扭地穿着睡衣和拖鞋，手里举着自己的手机。

“我正在找你！刚刚你祖母打电话给我，她说你那边的电话信号不好，所以我给了她我们现在的住址。”他补充道，“她要来这里过圣诞节，你最好提前开始收拾房间。”

……

“……总的来说，丽兹祖母是个好人，只除了脑子有点迷糊。我三岁的时候，她把辣椒酱当成草莓酱挤在我的午餐三明治上；我五岁的时候，我们去加利福尼亚度假，她取走行李但把我忘在火车站台；我十岁的时候，她带我去动物园，结果因为调整相机角度而把我撞进鳄鱼池。”

巴里生无可恋地瘫坐在沙发上，一边以令人瞠目结舌的速度消耗膨化食品，一边控诉自己不堪回首的童年。

他的室友们像沙滩上的珍珠蚌一样牢牢闭紧了嘴。

没错，这些本应该都是很值得同情的事，但听众们不仅无法感到遗憾，甚至还想笑。

“你和家里人的关系也不太好吗？”亚瑟后知后觉地问，“我弟弟也总想杀死我，但他打不过我，所以我们现在握手言和了。”

“或许今年的圣诞节会不一样。”戴安娜安慰绝望的年轻人，“你已经长大了，而且你还是闪电侠——现在她杀不死你了。”

“这正是一部分的关键所在。”巴里竖起一根手指指了指自己，“她不知道我有业余兼职，在她眼里我只是一个在证物室工作的下级警员，平庸、碌碌无为、经常加班。”

“听起来有点耳熟。”克拉克犹豫地说。

“这类生活方式有个概括性称呼，叫作‘超级英雄的业余生活’。”哈尔说。

“部分超级英雄的业余生活。”布鲁西纠正道。

“既然事情已经发生了，不如往好的方面看？”克拉克建议道，“例如说，期待一下自己的圣诞惊喜。”

“那就是另一部分的关键了。”巴里回答，“在我有印象开始，她每年送我一个爷爷。”

“……”

“值得一提的是，在我知道爷爷不会像橱窗里的展示品一样定期换新后，她终于为我准备其他圣诞礼物了。”

“所以它不是件好事吗？”克拉克犹豫地问。

“我曾经也是这么以为的，直到生活教会我事情永远可以变得更糟……还是算了，你们一定会取笑我的。”

“想想这个客厅里坐着的人们的身份，难道我们见识过的荒唐事还不够多吗？以拉奥的名义起誓，我们绝不会笑的。”

“那时闪电侠刚刚出道，我暗示她自己想要一些中心城英雄的纪念品；于是她为我织了一件圣诞毛衣，把毛衣胸口的‘闪电（FLASH）’拼成了‘便后冲水（FLUSH）’——从那件事之后，我就再也不收集任何闪电侠周边了。”

房间里陷入某种意味深长的寂静，所有人都带着古怪的表情坐在原位。

巴里环视四周，敏锐地嗅到了背叛的气味——

“嘿！你们发过誓不会笑话我！”

“当然，这没什么奇怪的，每个人都有可能出现拼写错误。”布鲁西放下电脑，慢吞吞地整理了一下睡衣，“抱歉，我需要去一下洗手间，今天早餐的培根肉一定过期了。”

“我也觉得肚子有点不舒服。”哈尔紧随其后站起身，“它疼得像有人往里面扔了一台绞肉机。”

“我也感觉不太好。”

“我也是。”

“亚瑟？你根本没吃早餐！”

“噢，那大概是我的威士忌过期了。”

“戴安娜？你也要和他们一起上厕所？”

“我去看看他们，以防他们弄坏我的卫生间。”

一分钟后，卫生间里响起惊天动地的狂笑。

“我奶奶说得真不错——”巴里郁闷地给自己拆了一包新的薯片，“永远不要相信男人，现在看来，连女人也一样。”

 

圣诞节在人们的期待与巴里的抗拒中以不可阻挡之势来临，市中心的广场上竖起巨型圣诞树，商业街上空环绕着圣诞歌的旋律，店铺门前也纷纷挂上槲寄生与圣诞花。

在这个欢乐祥和的节日里，莱克斯·卢瑟携新型反超人装甲强势归来，用自己的方式庆祝超人回归后的第一个圣诞节。

人们常常认为反派与超级英雄黑白对立的两面，双方是水火不容的存在，事实上只有真正的反派才掌握到身为粉丝的精髓：一粉顶十黑。

作为超人回归后的首场个人秀，除风采不减当年的超人和其装备更加炫酷的老对头外，其余六位超级英雄集体到场吃瓜，让超人因消失五年而减退的舆论热度一时间重回鼎盛时期。

而在群众和媒体的盲区，还有一群辛勤的工作人员在幕后秃头——

史蒂夫·特雷弗和他的同僚们坐在办公室里，为堆积如山的善后工作焦头烂额。

当他还是一个刚从军校毕业的年轻人时，史蒂夫的理想是守护国家与民众；但入职后的现实是，他只需要从守护国家与民众的英雄手下守护马路与路灯。

“生活就像女人。”他的长官这样安慰郁郁不得志的后辈，“当你们结婚前，她是善解人意的窈窕淑女；而在你们结婚后，她会变成一百五十斤、天天数落你的主妇。”

史蒂夫看了一眼对方桌面上摆放的生活照，重新对自己的未来燃起了希望。

——至少是爱情方面的希望。

接到戴安娜电话的史蒂夫换上女友最喜欢的一套衣服，与部下交代好工作后，满心期待地驾车前往国王街，幻想着一个温馨又火辣的圣诞节。

他忐忑地拿着玫瑰敲响公寓大门，房间里传来脚步声，雕花木门如同阿里巴巴的宝藏在他面前缓缓开启。

七个小矮人在门后盯着他。

 

吃瓜有风险，看戏需谨慎。

“你们被卢瑟的魔法击中了？”

史蒂夫按着太阳穴坐在沙发上，努力消化这个不应该出现在自己生活里的现实。

“看起来是这样没错。”八岁的布鲁斯·韦恩像大人一样绷着脸，迈着平稳的步伐走到史蒂夫面前，将一张信纸递给对方，“未来的我在餐厅留了一封信，他在信里说明了情况，并将你指定为意外发生时的紧急联络人。”

被蝙蝠侠委以重任的史蒂夫感到受宠若惊：“你选择我作为紧急联络人？”

“我不能打电话给阿尔弗雷德，信上用粗黑体标注，目前我正在离家出走。”韦恩小少爷矜持地收起下巴，用隐晦的期待目光看着对方，“那么，你肯定会泡咖啡、做午饭、熨烫衬衫喽？”

不知为何，史蒂夫的自豪感都像被戳破的气球一样不见了。

作为公寓里唯一的成年人，史蒂夫不得不为家中嗷嗷待哺的七张嘴准备午餐；好在作为一个独居十年的男人，他对自己的厨艺还有些信心——

布鲁斯嫌恶地用叉子戳着盘子里的牛肉。

“牛排太老了！”这位小少爷皱着眉头说，“而且我说过，我不要西蓝花！”

“我妈妈说，小孩子不能挑食。”坐在他身边的克拉克严肃地劝告，又扭头看向站在餐桌旁的史蒂夫，“史蒂夫，我们的饭后甜点是苹果派吗？”

布鲁斯趁机把西蓝花都拨到了对方的盘子里。

还没等史蒂夫阻止，餐桌对面的哈尔已经大喊起来。

“巴里偷吃我的牛排！”

“你喝了我的饮料！”

“是你先动手的！”

“明明是你！”

哈尔与巴里拉拉扯扯地打成一团，戴安娜从自己的椅子上跳起来，试图将两个男孩分开：“嘿！住手，不要打架！”

一盘果酱砸在她的头发上。

“给我住手！”

戴安娜怒气冲冲地跳上餐桌，拿出了自己的真言套索。

亚瑟看了一眼被女孩踩在脚底的盘子，无助地啃起了手中的叉子。

尚恩捧着自己的、完好无损的餐盘从餐桌边默默走开。

史蒂夫几乎耗费了大半生的精力才把这些幼年体英雄分开，分别用浴巾包裹好，又把满头果酱的戴安娜和脏衣服一起拎进浴室里洗刷干净。

年幼的亚马逊公主坐在马桶盖上，双手托着下巴，跟随来回忙碌的史蒂夫滴溜溜地转着眼珠。

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫，我不该跳到桌子上。”

“这算不了什么，我平时的工作要辛苦的多。”

“但你看起来很疲惫。”

“只是有点感慨。我有一个姐姐和两个妹妹，父母一定是很爱我们，才没有把我们淹死在浴缸里。”

他们的谈话被客厅传来的尖叫打断——

“史蒂夫！快来帮忙！亚瑟吃了一条金鱼！”

美利坚最出色的特工头子、百毒不侵的钢铁直男、泡到神奇女侠的人生赢家围着一条蕾丝边的碎花围裙，如同工蚁般勤勤恳恳地往来于厨房、餐厅和客厅之间，为七个恶魔般的小孩准备晚餐、清洗衣服、收拾房间。

“史蒂夫！我的馅饼里不要放豌豆！”

“史蒂夫！亚瑟偷喝威士忌！”

“史蒂夫！遥控器没有电池了！”

“史蒂夫！哈尔抢我的零食！”

“史蒂夫！”

“史蒂夫！”

“史蒂夫！”

……

_（BGM：美国大都会，美国大都会，最大英雄俱乐部，国王街公寓出事了！反派卢瑟滥用魔法，捅出一屁股篓子，带着他的光头坐牢了。我没有办法，亲自下厨带孩子，原本都是二十多、三十多、一百多的英雄，通通八岁，个个八岁！卢瑟你不是人，我辛辛苦苦给你收拾烂摊子，你不解除咒语，你还我圣诞节！还我圣诞节！）_

……

尖锐的门铃声为这场交响曲奏出了最强音。

走廊里站着一个身材矮小的老妇人，她穿着一件橘红色紧身包臀裙，有一个巨大到令人过目难忘的鹰钩鼻，鼻梁上架着一副时下最流行的苍蝇眼镜。

小老太太用细长枯瘦的手指推了推眼镜，隔着镜片审视为自己开门的史蒂夫·特雷弗。

“下午好，先生，这里是巴里·艾伦家吗？”


	19. 超级英雄超级熊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当史蒂夫想起房间里还有七个不便对大众公开的微型英雄，并试图进行挽救时，一切都已经太晚了。

“抱歉，夫人，巴里不在家。”  
那位鹰钩鼻妇人闻言眯起眼，盯着史蒂夫的脸瞧了好一会儿，突然发出恍然大悟的惊叹，热情地与对方握手：  
“天啊！乔丹先生！好久不见，我差点没认出您！”  
说完她甩下年轻人，拎起脚边的行李袋熟门熟路地走进客厅，留下史蒂夫·从不叫乔丹·特雷弗一个人站在门口，对自己的存在产生了深深的怀疑。  
当史蒂夫想起房间里还有七个不便对大众公开的微型英雄，并试图进行挽救时，一切都已经太晚了。  
老人站在餐厅中央，与裹着毛巾、怀抱糖果罐的金发男孩大眼瞪小眼。  
“他是谁？”她转身向这间公寓居住的唯一成年人提问。  
“巴里。”史蒂夫条件反射地回答。  
“巴里？！”  
“不不不！他是巴里的……私生子！”  
他们的交谈声引起了孩子们的注意，除了坐在沙发上沉迷电视购物节目的尚恩之外，其余五个裹着毛巾的小矮人全部围了上来。史蒂夫穿着田园碎花围裙站在一群只穿了毛巾的八岁儿童之间，徒劳地张开手臂想把他们塞回身后，仿佛一只巨大的芦花鸡。  
他们的客人惊讶地瞪大了眼，嘴巴张得能塞进一个鸡蛋：“他们都是？”  
史蒂夫狠下心一咬牙：“对，他们都是！”  
经过兵荒马乱的初次见面后，史蒂夫成功将这位不速之客请到客厅小坐，自己则在一团混乱的厨房里寻找茶水和点心，以及，一个完美的不在场证明。  
“巴里临时接到上级通知去旧金山出差，整个圣诞节假期都不在家，请问您是巴里的？”  
“他的祖母，巴里邀请我来这里过圣诞节。”老夫人兴致勃勃地接话，欣慰地注视地毯上为一包薯片打成一团的两个男孩，“很高兴认识你，不是乔丹先生，我是丽兹·艾伦。”  
“我叫史蒂夫……算了，别放在心上。”  
史蒂夫自暴自弃地端上泡好的红茶，并把孩子们依次介绍给对方。  
“这是克拉克·艾伦，布鲁斯·艾伦，戴安娜·艾伦，亚瑟·艾伦，哈尔·艾伦，以及巴里——”  
“巴里？”  
“……您听错了，我说的是芭芭拉，芭芭拉·艾伦。”  
巴里——芭芭拉·艾伦露出一个八颗牙齿的微笑，举起右手向他的祖母动了动手指。  
“她看起来是个活泼好动的小姑娘。”  
“不，但他的父亲想要一个女孩，这里的男孩太多了。”  
显然，这位上了年纪的老夫人不像她的孙子一样重女轻男，老艾伦夫人把离自己最近的两个男孩搂在怀中，给了他们一人一个响亮的亲吻。  
“天哪，瞧瞧你，小芭芭拉，简直和你父亲小时候一模一样；还有你，亚瑟，这头金发像你父亲一样漂亮；还有布鲁斯、克拉克、哈尔、戴安娜，瞧瞧你们的嘴唇、鼻子和眼睛……呃……一点也不像他们的父亲？”  
“因为他们还没有开始二次发育，小孩子总是长得更像母亲。”史蒂夫及时胡扯道。  
于是老艾伦夫人又把自己的曾孙们看了一遍，然后双手交叠在胸口，发出不敢置信的惊呼：  
“上帝啊！我的小巴里真是战果累累！”  
史蒂夫本着老人家说什么都对的原则点头附和，客厅中的气氛温馨又和睦，直到他们的视线同时落到坐在另一张沙发的尚恩身上为止。  
——火星人穿着整洁的短袖衬衫与灯芯绒裤子，津津有味地观看电视购物频道，深绿色皮肤上一双明亮的红眼睛在灯光下熠熠生辉。  
“他也是巴里的儿子？”  
“……不，那是一个仿真玩偶。”史蒂夫眼疾手快拦住好奇的老艾伦夫人，朝一旁的微缩版超级英雄使眼色，“孩子们，我和你们的曾祖母有话要聊，为什么不带着你们的玩具去楼上玩呢？”  
“好的，史蒂夫叔叔。”布鲁斯飞快答应下来，在哈尔背后用力踩了一脚克拉克的脚趾。  
“没问题，史蒂夫叔叔。”克拉克慢半拍地回答。  
他举起沙发上的火星人，像拿起一个真正的毛绒玩具那样单手夹着对方，紧跟在布鲁斯身后走上楼梯。  
剩下的孩子互相望了望，也听话地朝二楼走去。  
“你们可以在楼上玩点游戏，或者睡个午觉之类的。”史蒂夫目送那些可爱的小恶魔远去，带着殷切的期待大声叮嘱，“晚餐准备好后我会上楼去叫你们。”  
“当然，晚餐时见，史蒂夫叔叔。”戴安娜在经过男人身旁时停下脚步，踮起脚尖和对方行了一个贴面礼，“祝你有一个美好的下午。”

小英雄们推着不情不愿的布鲁斯走进韦恩少爷的专属房间，刚等到房门在身后关上，就围成一圈小声议论起来。  
戴安娜跳到椅子上，举起双手示意其他人安静，向男孩子们宣布自己的决定。  
“史蒂夫烧了午饭、擦了地板、洗了衣服还收拾了餐桌，我们得做点什么事感谢他。”  
“这很简单，”布鲁斯说，从抽屉里拿出一个装满信用卡的钱包，“我们可以买圣诞礼物给他——他想要的任何东西。”  
“那么如果他想要的东西用钱买不到呢？”亚瑟问。  
这个问题显然超出了八岁孩子的能力范围，一群未来的超级英雄们面面相觑，没有人能提出一个真正完美的解决方案。  
巴里忽然跳了起来。  
“我有个主意！”他兴奋地说，“我们可以去请求圣诞老人！”  
他的意见得到了所有人的一致赞同。  
——除布鲁斯·韦恩之外的所有人。  
“这不可能。”布鲁斯冷静地指出这一点，“世界上没有圣诞老人，他只是童话故事里的角色。”  
“你怎么能确定呢？”戴安娜问，手指依次指点过身边的几个男孩，“既然我们有氪星人、火星人、亚特兰蒂斯人，为什么没有圣诞老人？”  
布鲁斯一时无法反驳她的话，阴郁地皱起眉头。  
“戴安娜的父亲是宙斯，她还认识战神和正义女神。”克拉克靠到布鲁斯身边，小心翼翼地扯了扯对方的毛巾，“我想这说明童话故事也是真实存在的——和我们一起去吧，布鲁斯，等我们找到圣诞老人，我也会请求他给你一份圣诞惊喜。”  
“行吧，算我一个。”布鲁斯不情愿地答应，从克拉克手里抢回自己的毛巾，下巴绷得紧紧的，“但我不要任何‘惊喜’。”  
“现在我们要讨论如何找到圣诞老人。”哈尔煞有介事地压低了声音，“虽然每年都有人声称自己收到圣诞老人的礼物，但我敢保证，从来没有人见过真正的圣诞老人。”  
“或许我们可以，因你们并不是普通人——例如说克拉克，他在这个时代被叫作超人。”  
布鲁斯神乎其技地从空无一物的桌子下方拿出一个素描本和一盒彩色铅笔，用铅笔在空白画纸上勾画：“他会飞，能抬起飞机和轮船，还能从眼睛里喷出火焰，嘴里喷出冰雪。”  
“还有什么是他不会的？”哈尔问。  
“安静，哈尔。”戴安娜在男孩后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，用两手支着下巴趴在桌边，“继续说吧，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯将素描本翻到空白的一页：“然后是戴安娜，你有能带给你神力的首饰，还有一条能让人说实话的神奇套索。”  
戴安娜举起手中的真言套索：“没错，它们就在我身上！”  
“巴里能跑得很快。”  
“我不太确定——”巴里从原地消失了一秒，然后又凭空出现，“是的，我行。”  
“哈尔的戒指能变出任何他想要的东西。”  
哈尔骄傲地展示自己的灯戒：“我试过了，它能变出世界上所有的玩具！”  
“亚瑟能和鱼说话。”  
“我还会游泳！能操控水流！”亚瑟大声补充，但大家默契地无视了他。  
“尚恩可以听到别人心里的声音，还可以穿透物体和变形。”  
火星人点点头，默认了这个说法。  
“好吧，看起来我们都有某种超级能力。”哈尔双手抱在胸前，用挑衅的目光盯视发号施令的男孩，“那么你能做什么呢？”  
面对其他人或质疑或不敢置信的目光，布鲁斯只是无动于衷地拿起了另一支颜色的铅笔：“我能为你们做一个计划。”  
超能力儿童们纷纷发出惊叹，他们围在桌旁，敬畏地看着人类男孩在本子上写写画画。  
“现在距离晚饭还有五个小时。”布鲁斯完成最后一笔，双手撑在桌子上站起身，居高临下地环视其他人，“我们去找到圣诞老人，拜托他实现史蒂夫的圣诞愿望。”  
克拉克高高举起手：“如果他不同意怎么办？”  
“我们可以与他谈判——如果他同意，我们就做些什么回报他；如果他不同意，我们就绑架他。”  
“但圣诞老人只有一个。”巴里犹豫起来，在自身需求和他人需求之间左右为难，“如果我们绑架了圣诞老人，其他需要礼物的人怎么办？”  
“圣诞老人有一整晚的时间分发礼物，”戴安娜安慰他，食指与拇指比出一个几乎可以忽略的长度，“我们就用一会儿，用完了就送回去。”  
布鲁斯在其他孩子期待的目光里撕下本子上的纸张，指挥克拉克将彩色铅笔绘制的计划书一张张贴在墙上。  
他举起充当教鞭的钢尺，指向第一幅画，像蝙蝠侠那样眯起了眼。  
“首先，我们需要制服。”


	20. 童子军

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在有超级英雄存在的场合，事情总会变糟。

换做任何一个没有超级英雄女友的人，都无法想象史蒂夫·特雷弗在平安夜当天究竟经历了什么。  
帮别人照顾一群平均战力约等于FBI的八岁小孩，帮别人准备圣诞晚餐，还要帮别人装孙子——  
“我猜你是巴里的新室友？”  
“不，我们只是普通朋友。”  
“巴里没有告诉我他换了室友，当然，他也没有告诉我他有这么多孩子。”老艾伦夫人一边与史蒂夫聊天，一边往火鸡肚子里塞切好的胡萝卜和土豆，“都是这个时代的错，互联网让年轻人逐渐远离家庭，在我生活的那个年代，一家人之间无话不谈。”  
“事实上，夫人，我不是他的室友……”  
“从前我一直担心他和哈尔住在一起会找不到女朋友，噢，乔丹先生是个好人，但大部分女孩子不会喜欢她们的男友天天和男人黏在一起。说到底还是这个时代的错，在我生活的那个年代，男孩子十六岁就可以结婚，巴里的爷爷在他这个年纪，已经有两个孩子了——你刚才说什么？需要盐罐吗？”  
“……不，没什么。”  
三十岁仍旧单身的特雷弗先生感觉自己膝盖中了一枪。  
“报纸上管这个叫做‘快餐式爱情’，年轻的男人和女人随时准备着上床，却永远没有准备好结婚——肯定是这个时代的错。”  
和女友滚了五年床单仍旧没领证的特雷弗先生膝盖中了第二枪。  
“你能相信这个吗，特雷弗先生？我孙子搞大了这么多姑娘的肚子，却没有一个人愿意和他结婚。”艾伦夫人把填好馅料的火鸡放进烤箱，她在干毛巾上擦了擦手，向一旁准备汤料的史蒂夫大倒苦水。  
深感人生艰难的史蒂夫在心里给了一小时前的自己一巴掌。  
“并不存在那些姑娘，事实上他们都是电话运营商的赠送品。”他小声嘟囔。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，观念不同！”史蒂夫掩饰性地提高了声音，偷偷在背后交叉手指，“现在的女人不喜欢被婚姻束缚。”  
“噢！这真是个的可怕时代！”老人倒抽一口气，一副要晕过去的模样捂着额头，“女人宁可嫁给黄瓜，也不愿意嫁给男人！”  
“是的……对，那真可怕……当心脚下，艾伦夫人，我扶您去客厅里小坐一会儿。”史蒂夫心惊胆战地附和道，祈祷自己的女友重新变回一百岁后不会知道这件事。  
喝下两杯加了过多方糖的红茶后，这位祖母彻底打开了话匣子——倒不是说她之前就是位沉默寡言的老人家，但现在她完全将史蒂夫引为忘年交，连巴里穿开裆裤的照片都恨不得拿出来与面前这个看起来十分好说话的年轻人分享。  
“……我可怜的小巴里，以前他总因为朋友借钱导致财政赤字，我一直担心他是交友不慎，现在才知道他可能在偷偷支付抚养费。”  
不，没可能的，他就是交友不慎。  
身为一个好人的天性让史蒂夫把溜到嘴边的句子憋了回去。  
“特雷弗先生？”艾伦夫人注意到听众反常的状态，她停下话头，关切地看了看那位年轻人，“你的脸色不太好，是想上厕所吗？”  
“我很好，只是有点……感慨。”  
“唉，你是个好孩子，巴里应该告诉我你们的关系，这样我就可以为你准备圣诞礼物了。”艾伦夫人拉住史蒂夫的手，用一种让后者发根倒竖的慈祥目光望着他，“虽然我年纪大了，但在感情方面十分通情达理，不会看轻任何一种性取向——怎么了，特雷弗先生？你又在感慨了吗？”  
史蒂夫：“……是的，夫人。”  
他后悔了，他一开始就应该告诉对方，公寓里的孩子都是充话费送的。  
碍于好人的天性所限，史蒂夫只能继续保持礼貌的微笑。他拿在遥控器手上晃了晃，试图驱散已经挤满整个房间的尴尬：“比起聊天，不如看看圣诞专题节目？我来给咱们加壶茶，再拿些点心。”  
“当然，让我戴上我的眼镜……”  
史蒂夫打开电视的时候，火星人钟爱的购物节目已经结束了，电视里正在播放午间新闻。  
【半小时前，市中心各大商场相继发生圣诞老人失踪事件，目击者称，曾在现场见到多名身穿超级英雄服装的儿童……】  
史蒂夫把整壶热茶都倒在了桌子上。  
他用余光偷偷瞄向还在手提袋里翻找眼镜的老妇人，一边用特工的手速关上电视。  
“我刚才似乎听到了播音员的声音？”艾伦夫人从矮柜前转过身来，她奇怪地看了一眼毫无动静的电视，伸手去取放在桌面上的遥控器，“不是说要看电视吗？”  
“您听错了！”史蒂夫几乎是尖叫着挡在老人与遥控器之间，在对方疑惑的目光下挤出一个歉意的表情，“我想起来这台电视不能用！”  
“不能用？”  
“因为……因为……不如您猜猜是因为什么？”  
“喔，你可真幽默。”艾伦夫人咯咯笑着拍了史蒂夫的肩膀一下，举起了命运的遥控器，“先打开看一下，或许我能修好你们的电视，不要小瞧了岁月的力量。”  
“等等！是、是这样——巴里忘了交这个月的有线电视费，现在只能收到电视购物频道！”  
那柄遥控器被放了下来：“巴里？他都是大人了，还是这么丢三落四。”  
“是的，他太忙了，警局的工作非常多。”史蒂夫松了一口气，趁对方不注意时擦了擦额角的冷汗。  
等到艾伦夫人的后脚跟重新踏进厨房，史蒂夫立刻抓起手机冲向阳台。  
“是我，珍妮，你现在立刻组织人员在商业区搜索七个小孩……对，年纪大概八岁，身穿超级英雄套装——什么？不！这不是玩笑！我们正在拯救全美三亿人的圣诞节！”  
在这个和谐、平静的平安夜下午，史蒂夫·特雷弗特工终于回忆起情报局内部人员口耳相传的诅咒：在有超级英雄存在的场合，事情总会变糟。

“克里斯汀·布朗、约翰·戴维斯、简·特兰斯特、伊丽莎白·威尔逊……”  
逐个朗读圣诞贺卡上姓名的戴安娜抬起头，眉头紧紧皱在一起：“赫拉啊！他们竟然忘记给史蒂夫准备礼物！”  
“或许这表示史蒂夫没有圣诞愿望？”哈尔猜测。  
“又或许因为圣诞老人只会给小孩送礼物。”巴里接着说。  
七个小英雄躲在超级市场后门的仓库里，穿着从童装部拿到的超级英雄系列套装，身旁堆着数以百计的礼物和贺卡，以及十二个被真言套索捆在一起的圣诞老人。  
“因为他们不是真正的圣诞老人。”  
穿着蝙蝠侠款连帽斗篷的布鲁斯·韦恩坐在货架上，百无聊赖地摆弄一个礼物盒。  
见其他孩子都朝自己看过来，男孩露出一个鄙夷的表情：“拜托，他们只是一群穿着红制服的临时工——连胡子都是用胶水粘上去的。”  
“但我们已经抓到了这一带所有的圣诞老人。”巴里紧张地啃着指甲，和布鲁斯交谈总让他有种面对数学老师的错觉，“或许真正的圣诞老人还在来这里的路上？”  
“别丧气。”克拉克安慰红衣男孩，“我们总会抓到他的。”  
“我退出！”布鲁斯突然大声说，他摘下头顶的兜帽，粗鲁地把礼物盒丢向克拉克，“我受够了，这实在太愚蠢了，我竟然会相信你们，想方设法寻找一个童话故事里的人。”  
克拉克呆呆地捧着那个盒子站在原地，直到戴安娜推了他一把，才如梦初醒地追上去。  
“如果没有你，我们要怎么完成接下来的事呢？”他恳求道，试图用被玛莎称为无往不利的狗狗眼打动对方，“这里的冒牌货确实太多了，但只要我们不放弃，总会找到正确的那个。”  
布鲁斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，用力推开克拉克：“不。接受现实吧，克拉克，世界上根本不存在童话；没有彼得潘，没有灰幽灵，也没有圣诞老人。”  
他越过垂在地上的红披风，朝货架深处跑去。  
克拉克垂头丧气地回到其他人身边，孩子们立刻关切地围了上来。  
“你们吵架了？”巴里问。  
“我想是这样。”克拉克频频回望布鲁斯离开的方向，“布鲁斯很生气，我觉得自己应该想个办法道歉。”  
戴安娜鼓励地看着他：“在天堂岛上，我们会互相编辫子，然后一起睡觉。”  
“我和爸爸吵架之后，会捉鱼送给他。”亚瑟一边说一边张开嘴，用手指抠自己的喉咙，“如果你需要，我可以把金鱼借给你。”  
“见鬼！这真恶心！”哈尔用灯戒变出一只大手，把亚瑟远远推开，“人鱼的胃是什么构造？他们和牛一样反刍吗？”  
“我觉得不太合适……”克拉克支吾着，无视了亚瑟“不是人鱼”的抗议，“我猜布鲁斯不喜欢小辫子，也不喜欢鱼。”  
“一盒美味的点心怎么样？”巴里建议，“五个街区外有家闻起来很不错的面包房，刚才我路过了几次。”  
“几次？”  
“也就……十五六次？”巴里在哈尔质疑的目光里败下阵来，沮丧地扯出了身上的所有口袋，“好吧，我没有钱，所以只能多看几眼。”  
克拉克和他一样沮丧起来：“我也没有钱。”  
“我们可以找布鲁斯借。”亚瑟提议道，但再次被所有人无视了。  
“别担心，克拉克，大家会帮你凑钱。”戴安娜高高举起手臂，“我有一枚水晶发卡。”  
“我有一个玻璃球！”  
“我有一片金色鱼鳞。”  
“我有一些石子……嘿，它们不是普通的石子，是漂亮的石子！”  
火星男孩沉默地摊开手，露出一包巧克力豆。  
克拉克脱下红披风把这些小玩意儿包在一起，准备按巴里的指示动身去五条街外的面包房，临行前又被戴安娜偷偷拉住。  
“我的母亲曾经教给我一个魔法。”她带着庄严的神色牵住克拉克胖乎乎的手，示意男孩把耳朵靠过来，“如果他们不要发卡，也不要玻璃球，就念这个咒语——还有个小诀窍，念咒的时候要睁大眼睛，盯紧你施法的对象。”  
克拉克拜托其他人留意布鲁斯，以防后者突发奇想独自出走，自己则按照巴里的指引找到了那家面包房。他抱着红色的小包裹在店里转了几圈，最后从架子上拿了一盒巧克力口味小甜饼。  
他把盒子递给店主，努力踮起脚，将发卡、鱼鳞、石子、玻璃球和巧克力豆都倒在收银台上。  
“不好意思，先生，我们只收现金。”  
“巧克力和玻璃球也不行？”  
“……不行。”  
于是克拉克决定，这是应当使用亚马逊人魔法的时刻了。  
男孩将两手搭在桌子边缘，眼巴巴看着柜台里面那位小姐，念出一路上复习了许多次的咒语：  
“拜托——”  
十分钟后，克拉克从面包房走出来，带着一盒饼干，和两个被捏红的脸蛋。  
他回到仓库的时候，惊讶地发现所有人都不知所踪，只有一头深绿色的大蜥蜴坐在地板上，和自己的尾巴玩得不亦乐乎。  
“巴里在楼上发现一个游乐场，他们都去玩波波球了。”蜥蜴用尚恩的声音告诉克拉克，“如果你想问布鲁斯，他还在小房间里生闷气——为什么你还不去找他呢？”  
“不好意思，但你的舌头卷在我的腰上。”  
“可能我有些饿了，那些饼干闻起来真不错。”  
“如果这是我的饼干，我很愿意分给你。”克拉克回答，“但我要把它们送给布鲁斯。”  
大蜥蜴蹲坐在原地，目光追随着氪星男孩手中的饼干盒，直到克拉克和饼干一起消失在堆满日化品的货架后。  
尚恩重新恢复成火星人的模样，他面无表情地想了一会儿，缓缓溶化进自己脚下的地面。  
克拉克在仓库管理员的办公室找到了布鲁斯，这个屋子的主人显然正在享受一个浪漫美好的圣诞节假期，才被一群穿着超级英雄同款化妆服的小鬼头趁虚而入。  
布鲁斯坐在简陋的木桌背后，可爱的面孔哪怕在落满灰尘的狭小房间里也仿佛在发光。  
克拉克从没见过这么精致的男孩子。在他生活的小镇上，无论大人小孩都有一种红土地孕育出的爽朗，孩子们与田间地头的野花一般朴素开朗，每天穿着洗得发白的旧衣服，打着赤脚在田埂上奔跑玩耍。  
但布鲁斯·韦恩像故事里仅此一朵的玫瑰花，他傲慢、骄纵、任性，偏偏如此令人心动，让克拉克只看到一眼就变得笨口拙舌起来。  
“布鲁斯，我给你带了小饼干。”  
黑发男孩背对着克拉克，纹丝不动地坐在椅子上。  
“我讨厌小饼干。”  
“我很抱歉和你吵架。”  
两个声音同时在房间中响起。  
不知何时站在墙脚的尚恩无辜地睁大眼睛，迎上两个男孩的目光。  
布鲁斯先一步反应过来，他跳起来瞪着火星人，气急败坏地大声反驳：“他骗人！我一点也不感到抱歉！”  
尚恩复述道：“如果你付出全部努力之后才发现是圣诞老人假的，你会更失望。”  
布鲁斯：“肯特的事和我无关，我才不会担心一个笨蛋！”  
尚恩：“当你许诺送我礼物的时候，我很开心。”  
布鲁斯：“我最讨厌克拉克了！”  
尚恩：“我非常、非常喜欢你。”  
克拉克小小地抽了口气，这个穿红披风的乡下男孩用脚尖磨蹭着地面，像第一次约女孩出门时那样悄悄红了脸。  
他说：“我也非常、非常喜欢你。”  
克拉克开心地扑向布鲁斯，努力张开胳膊和腿，像条结实的厚毯子一样把人类男孩包裹在怀里。  
布鲁斯挣扎的像只被扔进浴缸的猫，他手脚并用地推搡着克拉克，但在大部分情况下，一个普通人类都不可能推开一个裹在自己身上的氪星人——就算后者只是个没有商店柜台高的小孩子也不行。  
“放开！”  
“现在我们和好了吗？”  
“不！！！”  
“布鲁斯，你的耳朵红了。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
火星人心满意足地拿走了被遗忘在一旁的巧克力饼干。


	21. 圣诞老人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 变小并不会让超级英雄变弱，只是让他们变得更熊了。

“还没搞定吗，布鲁斯？”  
“别吵，我正在调整摄像头。”  
布鲁斯和克拉克一起挤在监控室的椅子上，在遍布整个房间的显示器中寻找朋友们的踪影。  
“尚恩，巴里离开前没有告诉你他们要去哪里吗？”  
绿色的大蜥蜴蹲在房间角落咔嚓咔嚓地嚼着巧克力饼干，它一边摇头，一边甩动尾巴把将要苏醒的商场保安重新打晕过去。  
“找到了，他们在二楼的儿童乐园。”  
“我也想玩波波球……等等，这些人想要干什么？”  
克拉克从椅子上飘起来，指着墙上的其中一个显示器，画面里几个奇怪的男人躲在货柜后监视儿童乐园，鬼鬼祟祟地用对讲机互相交流。  
“我的直觉告诉我他们不是好人，”布鲁斯提起斗篷遮住脸，用蝙蝠侠的方式眯了眯眼，“我们必须在这些人做坏事前抓住他们，这是英雄的工作。”

“现在我越来越搞不懂上头的命令了。”特工卡洛斯蹲在女士内衣专柜后，顶着售货员小姐质疑的目光，忍不住在对讲机里发牢骚，“他们竟然派出一支训练有素的特工小队追捕几个小孩子，看在上帝的份儿上，这些小鬼的家长呢？”  
这位可怜的特工刚刚入职不久，所接到的第一份外勤工作显然让他对自己职业生涯产生了严重认知障碍。  
他的同事立即表示了不屑：“这点小事算什么？上次我被要求去逮捕两个木头人偶，甚至接到过命令去搜寻一只戴护腕的猪*。”  
“这就是生活，年轻人。”他们的小组长说，字里行间都流露出身为年长者的智慧，“当你们有一个能在天上飞的英雄时，就必须习惯一群脑子不正常的反派。闲聊时间到此为止，小子们，汇报现场情况！”  
“目标一号确认，正在用波波球打水仗。”  
“目标二号确认，正在滑梯上来回奔跑。”  
“目标三号确认，正在搭讪女孩。”  
“目标四号确认，正在……和一条玩具鱼聊天？”  
在他们身后不远处，三个小脑袋依次从货架边缘探了出来——  
“这和电视里演的一样，”克拉克对布鲁斯耳语，“他们打算抓什么罪犯吗？”  
“不，他们打算抓我们。”  
“咦咦咦？！”  
“紧急情况！尚恩去通知其他人撤离，克拉克跟我来！”  
布鲁斯灵活地从货架上跳下来，指挥克拉克推倒一座垒起的罐头山。  
足有三米高的金枪鱼罐头在氪星人的超级力量下雪崩般坍塌，伴随着犹如雷暴的隆隆声，罐头大军打散了特工小组的队形，势不可挡地涌向儿童乐园。  
不幸站在道路正前方的卡洛斯首当其冲遭遇了这场罐头海啸，连逃跑的时间都没有，就被巨大的冲击力撞倒在地。还没等这位可怜的特工搞明白发生了什么，一只脚踩着他的脑袋跑了过去，差点把他的脸踩进地板里。  
“对不起！先生！我替布鲁斯道歉！”  
他身后响起一个小男孩慌张的声音，紧接着，另一只脚从他背上踩了过去，彻底将他的脸踩进了地板里。  
“对不起！先生！我也非常抱歉！”  
在卖场内一团混乱的功夫，以布鲁斯为首的小英雄们已经成功完成接头，朝超级市场出口跑去。  
——只除了一个人。  
“莉莉，我要回家了，明天我们再一起玩。”  
哈尔彬彬有礼地同穿着公主裙的小女孩告别，他露出一个温柔潇洒的笑容，俯身亲吻对方的手背。  
一阵红色的风吹过，女孩仍旧维持着伸出右手搭在半空的姿势，但面前的位置已空空如也。  
跑出去半个超级市场又原路返回的巴里一只手拉着哈尔，轻松追上其他人的脚步，还有余力和对方吵嘴。  
“你毁了我绅士的退场！”哈尔埋怨地看了巴里一眼，“现在莉莉不会想和我一起玩了。”  
“那个女孩有什么吸引你？”巴里反问道，“她的胸还没有我们烤箱里的火鸡胸脯大呢！”  
“幼稚，成熟的男人都知道，胸不是评判女人的唯一标准。”  
“但你在家里偷看成人杂志的时候，照片上女人的胸都有这么——大！”  
为了证明自己的正确性，巴里收回手，认真地在胸口比划了一下大小。  
失去牵引力的哈尔啪叽一声摔在地板上。  
哈尔气急败坏地怒吼：“只有肤浅的男人才把目光放在女人的脖子以下！”  
“好吧，这么说也对。”巴里努力思考了几秒，“你确实没把眼睛放上去，你只把手放了上去。”  
“赫拉啊！”戴安娜忍不住叹了口气，“这些男孩子到底在说什么？”  
“我不清楚。”亚瑟说，“但我能确定今晚有烤火鸡吃。”  
“那些人追上来了！”克拉克慌慌张张地往后看，“他们是什么人？”  
“政府特工。”  
火星人的头忽然从地板上冒出来，然后又消失在地里。  
克拉克羡慕地看着火星人消失的那块地板，看起来十分想和对方一起钻进去。  
为了挽回自己的面子，哈尔爬起来站在道路中央，做了个帅气的姿势面对后方的追兵，手上的灯戒发出莹莹绿光：“别担心，看绿灯侠把他们打趴下！”  
他的话音未落，就在后脑勺上挨了一巴掌。  
“不行！”戴安娜严厉地两手叉腰，不容置疑地说，“我们不能和公务人员打架。”  
“可他们在追我们！难道我们干了什么坏事吗？”  
“或许因为我们绑架了圣诞老人。”  
“拜托，那些人根本不是真的圣诞老人！”哈尔抗议道，“所以我们只是在，呃，打击刀版！”  
“你把单词拼错了。”布鲁斯毫不留情地指出这一点，“以及，有人付钱让他们来扮演圣诞老人，这是大人社会的规则——只要你付了钱，你就是合法的。”  
“那你能付钱让我们把后面的人打一顿吗？”  
“不。”布鲁斯说，“但我能做别的。”  
他从货架上抓起一把餐叉，将它们丢向对面的文体用品专柜。蝙蝠叉打翻了一排装满网球的篮子，来不及刹住脚步的特工们接二连三摔倒在地。  
布鲁斯像胜利女神那样站在众人前方，斗篷在身后飘扬。  
他用力一挥手：“我们走！”  
事实证明，变小并不会让超级英雄变弱，只是让他们变得更熊了。  
戴安娜趴在超市正门的橱窗上观察外面的情况，一分钟后，女孩从窗边收回脑袋，一脸凝重地宣布坏消息。  
“门外也有他们的人，我们被包围了！”  
“我们从后门走。”  
“后门在哪里？”  
“我可以问问这里的居民。”  
亚瑟自告奋勇地找人问路，这个亚特兰蒂斯人迈着一双小短腿跑向水族箱，八爪鱼那样把自己贴在玻璃外墙上，叽里咕噜地和里面的几条热带鱼聊起来。  
“这些热带鱼知道路！”他对其他人转述，“从这里往前走再左拐有个后门。”  
“酷！”巴里像个小女孩那样捂住胸口，两眼放光地望着亚瑟，“你可以教我鱼语吗？”  
“这是天生的，只有真正亚特兰蒂斯的王族才能使用它。”  
巴里立刻垮下脸，紧抿的嘴唇扭了一下，又扭了一下，看起来随时可能放声大哭。  
“别哭啦，我可以把我的戒指借给你玩。”哈尔说，骄傲地向对方展示自己的戒指，“看，它能变出飞机！”  
“我不想要飞机！”小红人断然拒绝，“我只想和鱼说话！”  
克拉克从墙脚捡回了试图把自己塞进垃圾桶的绿灯侠幼体。  
“振作点，哈尔，我们还在逃跑呢。”  
哈尔：“你觉得飞机更酷还是和鱼说话更酷？”  
克拉克：“……和鱼说话。”  
哈尔哼唧着挣脱克拉克的手，生无可恋地掀开了垃圾桶的盖子。  
克拉克束手无策地看向布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯对此爱莫能助。  
六个精力充沛的小孩和一个失去希望的哈尔·乔丹在热带鱼的指引下找到无人把守的超级市场后门，有惊无险地逃出了一群特工的追捕。  
布鲁斯坐在垃圾桶上，俯视周围的小萝卜头：“我们该回去了，否则史蒂夫会发现我们偷跑出来。”  
戴安娜不情愿地抱起手臂：“可是我们还没有抓到圣诞老人。”  
“虽然我不生气了，但世界上就是没有圣诞老人。”  
“哇哦，他刻薄得像我的数学老师。”哈尔小声说。  
“让我们再试一次吧，布鲁斯。”克拉克恳求道，“我有预感，下一个圣诞老人就是我们要找的人。”  
一旁突然响起门轴摩擦的声音，他们刚刚逃出来的后门在众目睽睽下打开，一个扛着鼓鼓囊囊礼品袋的圣诞老人从里面走出来。  
奇装异服的男人和同样奇装异服的小孩们大眼瞪小眼，显然双方都被眼前的突发状况吓了一跳。  
巴里：“我们怎么办？”  
布鲁斯：“……抓住他！”  
其他超级儿童集体发出欢呼，他们一拥而上，眨眼间把那个倒霉蛋捆得结结实实，拖进一旁的巷子里。  
亚瑟最后一个走进巷子，身后扛着足有自己两倍那么大的白布袋。  
“你们把他的礼物袋忘在外面了。”他说，把袋子丢在其他人面前。  
布袋里滚出来一捆捆扎好的美元。  
巴里咽了口唾沫：“这看起来是我的圣诞愿望。”   
哈尔把对方挤到一旁：“也有可能是我的。”  
“笨蛋！”戴安娜给了两个男孩每人一个爆栗，“他是个抢劫犯！”  
“我们应该把他送到警局去。”  
“不，我们要把他送给史蒂夫。”  
就在他们围拢在那个嫌疑犯身边，七嘴八舌讨论的时候，几个绳套破空而来，分别套在七人的脖子上。  
“……戴安娜？”  
“不，不是我。”  
小孩们面面相觑，互相看到对方脖子上的绳套。  
巴里：“我感觉自己被命运勒住了脖子。”  
克拉克：“……那么你和命运一定很熟。”  
他们同时屏住呼吸，僵硬地转过身。  
史蒂夫·特雷弗特工面无表情地站在超级英熊们身后，手里拎着一把儿童安全绳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人看过《超人正义联盟》，神奇女侠曾经在其中的一集被变成猪（动画编剧对英雄们充满恶意）。


	22. 圣诞魔法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是圣诞节，每个愿望都会成真。

“下午好，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“下午好，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“下午好，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
身着便服的超级儿童们垂头丧气地从二楼走下来，依次与站在楼梯口的男人打招呼。  
史蒂夫同样对每个人回礼，笑容亲切，态度慈祥，就好像十分钟前，那些小鬼不是在他的威势下一个个从窗户钻进房间似的。  
艾伦夫人端着一个摆满杯子的托盘从厨房里走出来，这位对八岁儿童邪恶本质毫不知情老妇人仍旧沉浸在重孙满堂的幸福感中，热情地招呼她心目中的小艾伦们尝试自己的手艺。  
“快过来，孩子们，我为你们准备了果汁——”  
巨大的托盘被放在餐桌上，来自食物的压力让整间公寓的空气都随之颤抖。  
曾经正面对抗国家特工而面不改色的超级英熊望着玻璃杯中绿色、浓稠、浮着白色泡沫的不明液体，集体后退了一步。  
“噫，恶心！”哈尔嫌恶地捏住鼻子，就好像杯子里盛装着某种会通过呼吸传播的病毒似的，“那东西竟然是绿色的！什么果汁会是绿色的啊？”  
戴安娜：“牛油果汁。”  
布鲁斯：“奇异果汁。”  
克拉克：“西蓝花汁。”  
亚瑟：“尚恩汁。”  
“西蓝花根本不是水果！尚恩也不是——不！巴里，快住口！”  
巴里在哈尔惊恐的尖叫声中喝完了整杯果汁，心满意足地抹抹嘴，打了个小小的嗝。  
“赫拉啊，他还活着。”  
“或许这东西意外的……好喝？”  
“呀，亚瑟也喝了！”  
“糟糕！他要吐了！”  
“他吐出来一条金鱼！”  
“快把鱼缸拿过来！”  
“我现在开始有点好奇了，”布鲁斯一如既往的超脱于所有混乱之外，他旁观其他人围堵在地板上乱蹦的金鱼，饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴，“人鱼的胃究竟是什么构造？”  
哈尔小心翼翼地端起一杯果汁，把鼻子凑到杯口闻了闻，随即敬畏地看向巴里：“而我更好奇巴里的胃是什么构造——巴里，你真的觉得它好喝吗？”  
“当然。”巴里毫不犹豫地回答，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇。  
“或许这更符合陆地人的味觉？”戴安娜推测。  
“或许这更符合陆地人中姓艾伦的人的味觉。”布鲁斯进一步推测。  
排在两人身后的克拉克承受了一个氪星人不该承受的期待。  
“或许这更符合……呃……陆地人中姓艾伦的没有吃金鱼的人的味觉？”  
艾伦夫人坚持没有蛋奶酒的圣诞节不是真正的圣诞节，史蒂夫无法让一个远道而来的老人家失望，只能陪同对方前去超级市场，冒着公寓被炸的风险把七个小英熊独自留在家里。  
“……我要同艾伦夫人去一趟超市。”临行前，男人不放心地叮嘱，“如果遇到任何问题，打电话给我。”  
六个小艾伦在客厅里站成一排，最后的克拉克臂弯上还挂着他们的仿真火星玩偶，七双单纯的大眼睛齐刷刷注视着史蒂夫。  
“好的，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“知道了，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“没问题，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
史蒂夫满意地点点头，咔哒一声关上了房门。  
几秒钟后，那扇门重新被推开。  
史蒂夫从门缝里挤进半个身子：“我指的是，任何问题——无论是外星人入侵公寓，还是你们点着了厨房。”  
“好的，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“知道了，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“没问题，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
史蒂夫最后用严厉的目光环视脚边的一群小矮子，确保每个人都听懂、并且乐于执行他的命令后，再次关上了房门。  
几秒钟后，那扇门再次被推开。  
史蒂夫：“不准离开公寓，不准惹麻烦，不准绑架任何生物，圣诞老人和红鼻子鲁道夫都不行。”  
“好的，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“知道了，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
“没问题，史蒂夫叔叔。”  
史蒂夫第三次关上了门。  
等到走廊里的脚步声远去，戴安娜垂头丧气地把自己丢进沙发里，乌黑的长卷发都仿佛失去了光泽。  
“史蒂夫看起来很生气。” 她说，“如果我们能抓到圣诞老人就好了。”  
“噢，戴安娜，好男人才不会对女人生气，”哈尔帅气地撩了一下头发，一只手搭在女孩肩头，“例如说，我这样的人。”  
“傻瓜。”布鲁斯望着被真言套索倒挂在吊灯上的哈尔，公正地评论道。  
“我们可以帮忙布置餐桌，”克拉克说，“每当我这么做的时候，玛莎都会很开心。”  
“没错，我们还可以装饰蛋糕，我知道丽兹烤了蛋糕胚。”巴里补充道，“等到史蒂夫从超市回来，一定会大吃一惊。”  
超级儿童们再次以高涨的热情达成了共识——  
“我来铺桌布！”  
“我来摆盘子！”  
“我来切配菜！”  
“我来端沙拉、奶油汤、布丁、派和火鸡！”  
巴里眨眼间消失又重新出现在桌边，随着他的每次出现，餐桌上就多出一盘菜肴，最后一次他站在餐桌正前方，手上端着空空如也的烤盘。  
布鲁斯：“巴里，我们的火鸡呢？”  
巴里：“在这里——天哪，它掉在地板上了！”  
“没关系，我们只要不吃它就好了。”哈尔机智地提议。  
他的建议得到了所有人的拥护。小孩们七手八脚地把烤火鸡捡起来放回盘子里，又在盘子周围堆满煮熟的西蓝花和小土豆。  
最后，戴安娜从房间里拿出了一大盒巧克力，于是他们决定用巧克力为蛋糕做装饰。  
“我要做机器人！”  
“我要做灯戒！”  
“我要做小狗！”  
“我要做章鱼！”  
布鲁斯沉默地站在料理台角落，从口袋里拿出一枚蝙蝠形状的黑色铁片。  
其他孩子们呼啦一下围拢上来。  
“这是飞镖吗？”  
“差不多，它叫做蝙蝠镖。”  
“蝙蝠侠就靠飞镖和那些有超能力的反派对抗？”  
“事实上这是个小型炸弹。”  
“可它只有这么一丁点儿大，”戴安娜拿起蝙蝠镖，与自己的手掌比了比，“如果一个炸弹没有效果怎么办？”  
“多扔几个。”布鲁斯壕气冲天地回答。  
即使亚瑟的章鱼像一块被撕烂的抹布，克拉克的狗有五条腿，也无法打消孩子们对自己作品的自豪感。餐桌中央的蛋糕让所有人都格外兴奋，只除了布鲁斯——  
“谁看见我的蝙蝠镖了？”男孩问。  
“尚恩正在吃。”亚瑟回答。  
六道目光同时落到坐在沙发上一边看电视购物节目，一边啃蝙蝠镖的火星人身上。  
不习惯成为众人焦点的尚恩沉默了几秒，犹犹豫豫地把剩下的最后一口巧克力放回桌面。  
房间中顿时陷入不正常的安静。  
竖立在蛋糕上的蝙蝠镖有节奏地闪烁着红光。  
巴里“咕咚”一声咽了口唾沫：“……哦，不。”  
“趴下！”  
爆炸席卷了整个餐厅。

国王街223号的公寓的住户们围坐在由废纸箱搭起的餐桌旁，享用他们的圣诞大餐——蛋奶酒、蔬果汁和三明治，背景是一片焦黑的餐厅。  
“享受晚餐吧，孩子们！”艾伦夫人喜气洋洋地宣布，“我们有蔬菜口味、火腿口味、培根口味和金枪鱼罐头口味的三明治！”  
史蒂夫举着蛋奶酒瓶坐在临时找出的矮凳上，用夸张的喜悦语气高喊：“干杯！”  
不能喝酒的未成年人们人手一杯丽兹奶奶的特制果汁，面对着目光殷切的老人，强装出来的喜悦表情都凝固在脸上。  
巴里：“干杯……你们为什么不喝？”  
克拉克屏住呼吸，抱着必死的决心端起杯子喝了一大口。  
“咦？”他不敢置信地看着那杯果汁，因为过于惊讶而把内心独白说了出来，“它的味道其实不错。”  
巴里耸耸肩：“就像我告诉你们的那样。”  
“这是圣诞夜的魔法。”艾伦夫人说，这个小老太太卷起袖子，起身帮孩子们分发三明治，“真正让食物变得美味的，是与家人共度的时光。”  
布鲁斯突然站了起来。  
“我不饿。”他说，丢下自己的叉子，“我要回房间了。”  
他三步并作两步跑上楼梯，很快消失在二楼的走廊上。  
艾伦夫人疑惑地看了看盘子里的三明治：“他不喜欢培根吗？”   
“请、请您把它给我吧。”克拉克也站起来，红着脸向老人请求，“我去送上楼给他。”  
二楼属于布鲁斯·韦恩的卧室房门紧闭，克拉克端好盘子，像所有礼貌的好孩子那样规规矩矩站在门前，抬起手敲了三下门。  
“布鲁斯，我给你带了三明治，还有柳橙汁。”  
门板另一侧传出闷闷的声音：“他们没有买柳橙汁。”  
“是、是的……这是我用橙子挤的。”  
卧室的木门打开了一条小缝，克拉克眼疾手快地从缝隙里挤了进去。  
布鲁斯站在门后，阴郁地瞪着他，像谷仓里被冒犯领地的大猫。  
克拉克踌躇了一下，把放着三明治和果汁的盘子端端正正地摆在桌子上，自己小心翼翼地靠近对方。  
布鲁斯发出恼怒的咕噜声，却没有把对方赶出去。  
于是克拉克的胆子大了一点，继续向前走近了两步，伸手去牵他的手。  
“很抱歉我没找到圣诞老人，没办法拜托他送你礼物。”  
“我不需要礼物。”  
“但我自己准备了一份礼物给你。”  
“我说了，我不需要礼物——”  
布鲁斯忽然失去了声音，克拉克张开手臂抱住他，踮起脚尖在男孩额头上亲了一下。  
“玛莎说，抱抱是世界上最美好的东西。”他羞涩地对布鲁斯微笑，露出两排洁白的牙齿，“圣诞快乐，布鲁斯。”  
“……圣诞快乐。”  
蹲在门口偷听的戴安娜提着裙子站起来，踮着脚尖跑下了楼。

史蒂夫站在阳台上，眺望大都会绚烂的夜景。  
一年一度的平安夜是个看不见月亮的阴天，但周围居民楼上明亮的灯火与不远处街面上闪烁的霓虹灯足以弥补这些小缺憾。  
这并不是他最糟糕的一个圣诞节，哪怕他一整天都疲于收拾烂摊子，被长辈误认作女友室友的同性恋人，晚餐又只有蛋奶酒和不新鲜的三明治……好吧，或许不是。  
他试图回顾曾经在西伯利亚雪原上出任务的圣诞节，然后惊讶地发现，自己已经很难想起独自一人度过的那些平安夜了。  
戴安娜不是传统意义上的小女人，天堂岛最出色的亚马逊战士横冲直撞进他的飞机和他的生活，把他按部就班的人生搅成美妙的一团糟。  
他身后响起落地窗滑动的声音，小小的戴安娜从窗帘后面钻出来，扯了扯他的衣角。  
“你在生气吗，史蒂夫？因为我们炸掉了圣诞晚餐？”  
“什么？不，我没有生气，只是有点失落。”  
“失落？”  
“啊，那是个成人词汇。就好像……你得到一个橘子，扒开外皮之后发现里面是一个苹果。”  
“但我仍旧有一个苹果，不是吗？”  
“没错，所以我们会感到‘失落’而不是‘失望’。”  
女孩似懂非懂地点点头：“那你也不生气我炸掉了你的圣诞礼物喽？”  
“……啥？”  
戴安娜把伸进口袋，磨磨蹭蹭地从里面掏出什么东西——考虑到这位亚马逊女战士的真实性格，这个动作本身就超可怕。  
然后史蒂夫发现那只是一张普通的圣诞贺卡，唯一区别于其他贺卡的特殊之处是上面写着自己的名字。  
戴安娜乖巧地把两手背在身后，用脚尖在地上画圈：“我把巧克力拿去做蛋糕装饰了，后来才发现盒子下面有这张卡片。”  
史蒂夫默默吞下苦涩的泪水：“……没关系，这不重要。”  
真的，当你连一起过圣诞节的女友都没有了的时候，一盒巧克力也就不重要了。  
“你真是个好人！”戴安娜惊喜地抬起头，她猛地扑向史蒂夫，张开胳膊抱住男人的大腿，“为了表达歉意，我可以告诉你两个秘密。”  
她手脚并用爬到栏杆上，坐在上面有一搭没一搭地摇晃着双腿，俯瞰脚下的都市和往来的行人。  
“第一，如果我的审美观没有随着时间改变太多，大都会不是我喜欢的那种地方。”  
“我以为你喜欢这里？”  
“这里有太多写字楼、太多街道和太多车，每人每时每刻都接收无数条信息，人们之间却互不相识。”  
史蒂夫从来没听过自己的女友抱怨这些。当然，戴安娜从不说谎，但她也不会真的告诉你所有事。  
只要想到这里，他的心脏就变得像棉花糖一样松软，在胸腔里温暖地膨胀起来。  
“你为了正义离开家乡，我一直很敬佩你。”  
“这就是我要告诉你的第二个秘密了——”女孩狡黠地歪着头，蓝眼睛亮得像两颗星星，“无论我为什么离开天堂岛，未来的我选择住在这座城市，一定是因为很喜欢你。”  
泡到女神的真男人，全FBI公认的硬汉特雷弗上校捂住胸口，难以承受地退了两步。  
这简直没天理，神奇女侠的体积明明已经缩水成原本的三分之一，杀伤力却强了三百倍。  
在他发呆的几秒钟里，戴安娜以亚马逊人一贯的行动力从栏杆上跳下来，像跃下岩石的小鹿那样轻巧地落在男人面前。  
“我有一份最好的礼物送给你。”她特意拖长了调子，朝对方伸出两只手，“抱抱？”  
史蒂夫倒抽一口气，不敢置信地看着这个勉强能到自己腰间的小女孩：“真的？你想要一个抱抱？”  
戴安娜严肃地板起脸孔：“是的！电视里那种公主抱！”  
史蒂夫抽了第二口气：“公主抱？”  
史蒂夫·特雷弗忽然发现这个圣诞节也不是糟糕透顶。  
“我准备好了，”他幸福地闭上眼，朝自己的小女友张开手臂，决定全心全意感受对方倚靠在怀中的重量，“来吧。”  
戴安娜活动了一下手腕，像炮弹那样投入史蒂夫敞开的怀抱。  
然后把男人抱了起来。  
“现在你感觉好一点了吗？”  
“……好吧，这样也行。”

亚瑟跟在艾伦夫人身后，给挤在沙发上呼呼大睡的巴里与哈尔盖上毯子。  
“您见过圣诞老人吗，夫人？”  
“当然，事实上，他就住在我隔壁。”  
“那您能帮我带个愿望给他吗？”  
“只要在心里大声想就可以了，甜心，这是圣诞节，每个愿望都会成真。”  
“希望弟弟不再谋杀我。”  
“圣诞老人一般不太管别人家里的事，不如换个愿望？”  
“希望不要再被别人当作鱼。”  
“……噢，你有几个弟弟来着？”  
大都会上空的乌云渐渐散开，在无数扇灯火通明的窗户上方，鹿拉雪橇的剪影从金色的满月上掠过。  
尚恩收回望向窗口的目光，低头看向身旁睡得流口水的两个小男孩，以及不远处聊得热火朝天的一老一少，而后耸耸肩，继续专注于电视里推销的防晒霜。

两周后，早已从魔法中恢复正常的巴里收到了一个来自芬兰的航空包裹。  
那只纸箱被胶带仔细地封装好，四面贴满了邮票，无论体积或重量都令人十分满意。巴里郑重其事地将它搬到茶几上，在其他室友的围观下小心地拆开包装。  
“这是我奶奶寄过来的，或许是土特产。”  
“真的？有哈尔·艾伦的那份吗？”  
“箱子上有留言，‘很遗憾没能在圣诞节见到你，得知你的近况后，为你的家庭准备了一些礼物……’”巴里拿起箱子附带的便笺，把上面的话大声读出来，“我想这些是给我们七个人的。”  
“她真是个体贴的长辈。”克拉克大为感动，“我们是不是应该写封信向她致谢？”  
“芬兰的特产是什么？”戴安娜问，“极光和圣诞老人？”  
“匕首和木雕？”布鲁西兴致勃勃地接过话头。  
“浆果酒和鳕鱼！”亚瑟笃定地说。  
“也可能是巧克力和馅饼……不，她给我寄了一箱避孕套，还有润滑液，‘消除疼痛，放松后庭’。”


	23. 兔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那些是……兔子？

作为一个宇宙级的超级英雄，绿灯侠不仅要维护地球的安宁，还要随时准备着响应守护者的征召，用灯戒的力量守卫宇宙和平。  
这就决定了许多事：例如说，绿灯侠比其他超级英雄更加重要；或者，绿灯侠是超级英雄中的超级英雄……  
当然，相比上述所有，最广为人知的一点是，他总是没时间赚钱。  
再次面临着欠款到期的绿灯侠带着来自1683扇区的土特产降落在大都会，余光看到一道红光从街道尽头疾驰而来。  
“嘿，巴里！”  
红光毫不停顿地从他面前掠过。  
“我带了特产！”  
“欢迎回来！”闪电侠出现在绿灯侠身后，成功让后者原地蹦起三尺高。  
十分钟后，两人坐在写字楼天台上，分享外星特产的甜点心。  
“这些点心味道还不错，”闪电侠说，本着朋友之间的分享精神把包装袋朝绿灯侠推过去，“你不来一块吗？”  
“事实上，巴里——”  
“嗯？”  
“我最近手头有点紧，上个月从你这里借的一百块钱……”  
“噢。”闪电侠习以为常地点头，把甜点从靠近绿灯侠的位置重新移回自己面前，“那么你现在欠我九百二十三美元了。”  
他们的对话被一阵低沉的隆隆声打断，写字楼像醉汉那样左右摇晃起来——考虑到这栋楼实际上有二十五层高，这句话比字面意义上吓人得多。绿灯侠眼疾手快地用灯戒变出一块浮板托住两人，探头探脑地越过绿光边缘朝地面张望。  
“见鬼，那些是……兔子？”  
在他们正下方的位置，原本平坦的水泥路面不知何故朝下塌陷，在十字路口中央留下一个深不见底的黑色坑洞。紧接着，洞里跳出无数白色的兔子，如同雪崩一样迅速覆盖了整条街。  
那些兔子无疑是某种魔法生物，它们有着锋利的尖牙和残酷的红眼睛，一边发出刺耳的尖叫，一边用带利爪的后腿跳上马路，用牙齿攻击车辆与往来的行人。  
而更多的杀手兔子仍旧从洞口源源不断地涌出来，就仿佛黑洞另一端连接着育碧公司的主机*。  
绿灯侠响亮地吹了声口哨：“上次我看到这么多兔子还是在任天堂的游戏机里，或许我们应该通知超人来处理这里的问题。”  
“难道我们不是应该过去帮忙吗？”闪电侠问。  
“谁知道呢。”绿灯侠耸耸肩，“两周前我路过哥谭，看到蝙蝠侠在抓他的反派，就随手帮了个忙，结果蝙蝠侠穿上奇怪的装甲把我打了一顿。”  
“但大都会是超人的城市，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“他不需要装甲也能把我打一顿？”  
“……”

“我滴个老天啊！这里的兔子简直像耶和华赐给以色列人的鹌鹑一样多！*”  
闪电侠在街道上脚不沾地的飞奔，身后跑火车似的跟着一串对他穷追不舍的啮齿动物。  
“我这辈子都没打过这么多兔子！”绿灯侠大声附和，他用灯戒在周围搭建了一座装配机关枪的堡垒，而它现在简直是座移动的兔子城堡，一批兔子倒下去，就有更多的兔子扑上来，“如果可以计算积分，我一定打破世界纪录了！”  
确定自己已经吸引足够多兔子的闪电侠突然做了个急刹，继而在街道上开始飞快旋转：高速形成的龙卷风卷走了周围的兔子，露出被埋在下面的一辆出租车，以及被困在驾驶座里的司机——这个倒霉鬼在事情发生时正好在马路中央，因此首当其冲成为了杀手兔的攻击目标。  
但无论如何，感谢大都会层出不穷的反派，路人们普遍不会因为被困在驾驶座而惊慌失措，就连出租车都结实得堪比五菱宏光。  
闪电侠用最快的速度打破车窗，把司机从窗口扯出来，挥动手臂向绿灯侠寻求支援。  
“我们肯定得搞个联盟。不是我喜欢抱怨，但有些事只靠两个人真的不行啊——”  
说时迟那时快，突然有更多兔子从洞口里涌现出来，闪电侠只来得及将出租车司机朝绿灯侠丢过去，就被从四面八方汇聚而来的兔子淹没。这些兔子以不可阻挡的势头凿穿了街边一栋建筑的围墙，并进一步沿着那个破洞朝大楼内部进发。  
“巴里？！”  
小红人像游泳那样挥舞着手臂，竭力让自己从兔山兔海之中浮起来：“我很好，但我的肋骨可能不太好。咦？等等……”  
他深吸一口气，潜入兔子的海洋，半分钟后又重新浮上水面——  
“我觉得自己找到这些兔子的源头了！”  
横穿几万只（还是几十万只？）兔子的过程艰难得像是横穿圣诞节前夕的半价卖场，但他们最终还是成功办到了这件事，并且找到一个相当可疑的地下室。  
地下室中央站着一个浑身上下裹在黑色袍子里的矮个子男人，对方身边的椅子上绑着被布条遮住眼睛和嘴巴的小女孩。  
男人见到闯进来的两个不速之客，迅速从袖子里抽出一根小木棍，朝门口喷出一串脸盆大小的火球。  
“先生，你知道自己犯了什么罪吗？”闪电侠一边躲闪火焰一边叨逼叨，“破坏公物，骚扰市民，绑架人质——顺道一提，绑架儿童是要下地狱的。”  
“你能少说两句吗？”留在后方堵门的绿灯侠忍不住打断他的话，“那些兔子快要冲进来了！”  
“没问题，再给我三分钟！”  
三分零二十秒后，兔子警报解除，而两个超级英雄成功将一个巫师变成了一个被绑在椅子上的、鼻青脸肿的巫师。  
“他为什么不说话？”绿灯侠戳了戳被他们绑住的男人，“话多不是反派的基础设定吗？”  
闪电侠蹲在地板上，翻看从男巫身上缴获的物品，一支魔杖和一本旅行手册。他抖了抖那本手册，捡起书页中掉出来的纸币：“我猜是因为他听不懂我们在说什么——他是个德国人。”  
“一个会魔法的德国人？”绿灯侠提高了音调，“所以我们现在又转场到了《哈利·波特》？”  
“如果你是在询问我的意见，我得说我个人对此持保留态度，鉴于他长得并不像一只得了白化病的火鸡。”  
“可为啥他来美国发展却不说英语？难道现在的反派的业务水平都这么低了？”  
“这就是为什么警察局近两年都在招收‘全能型人才’。”  
“但超级英雄上岗又不需要第二外语资质，难道你能讲德语吗？”  
“可以。”  
“所以说像这种反派就应该交给专业人士处理，而不应该由我们两个……啥？”  
“我可以讲德语。”闪电侠缓慢、清晰地重复了一遍，“我大学的时候选修过这门课。”  
绿灯侠难以承受地捂住胸口，用控诉的目光望着两人之间的叛徒。其神色之哀怨，不亚于和兄弟约好一起做并列倒数第一，却发现对方偷偷补了课。  
鉴于案情不等人，两个英雄很快就根据现场的实际情况确定了新的分工：绿灯侠负责问讯，闪电侠负责翻译。  
“‘我什么都不会告诉你们的’——他这样说。”  
“你告诉他，如果他拒绝配合，我们就把他的屎打出来。”  
“难道我们就没有更加委婉一点的说法吗？这句话肯定会毁掉超级英雄的人设，对，绝对没救的那种。”  
“那么你告诉他，如果他拒绝配合，我们就弹他的鸡鸡到死。”  
闪电侠对老朋友的审美感到非常满意，并且忠实地复述了整句话。  
他们的俘虏在椅子上扭动着身子，愤怒地将一串叽里咕噜丢了回来。  
哈尔：“他说啥？”  
巴里：“……”  
“巴里！”  
“你可以喊得再大声些吗？三条街外还有一个人没听见呢。”闪电侠拉长了脸，压低声音埋怨自己的搭档，“不要在反派面前喊我的名字，看在上帝的份上，我可不是为了耍帅才戴面罩的！”  
“反正他又不说英语。”绿灯侠不以为然地说，“刚才那个矮子究竟说了啥？”  
“总的来说，他刚刚用一个F开头的词问候了你的母亲。”  
“什么？！他妈就是个婊——”  
“嘿！当心点，这里还有未成年人！”  
“那你告诉他，我用一个B开头的词问候他的母亲。”  
“他用了另一个F开头的词回应你。”  
“告诉他我用D开头的词回敬他！”  
“他又说了一个J开头的词。”  
“告诉他另一个J开头的词！”  
“他说了一个S开头的词。”  
“那我要说A开头的词！”  
“……”  
“我赢了？我难住他了！”  
“不，你难住我了。”  
最后他们一致决定把这个破坏公物的巫师交给大都会警局。  
作为超人的坚实后盾之一，大都会警局始终以开阔的胸怀接纳各种类型的反派，从秃顶企业家到新能源机械人，业务范围无所不包。  
因此有足够的理由相信，他们肯定不会拒绝一个跨国巫师。  
绿灯侠用灯戒把男巫打包，闪电侠则走到一旁，帮被绑架的女孩解开绳子和脸上的布条。  
众所周知，闪电侠一直是所有英雄中对儿童亲和力最高的人，这位红衣英雄因他开朗的性格和独特的幽默感而广受欢迎，在青少年中的支持率甚至还比超人高两个百分点。  
——但事情总会有些意外。  
“哈尔？”  
“你不该在反派面前叫我的名字。”绿灯侠说，双手环抱在胸前，“我也不是为了耍帅才戴面罩的。”  
闪电侠却完全没有理睬对方的牢骚，此刻他的注意力已经完全被敌人的人质所吸引，不敢置信地瞪圆了双眼，仿佛看到世界上最不合常理的东西。  
“哈尔！”他颤抖地说，声音因为惊讶而提高了一个八度，“你什么时候背着我有了私生子？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：育碧，欧洲著名游戏制造商，代表作之一是《疯狂兔子》系列，主旨为兔子入侵地球。  
> 注2：圣经出埃及记中，神在旷野为以色列人降下鹌鹑和面饼。


	24. 血缘关系

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们看起来就像狼和哈士奇。

绿灯侠大步走上前，脸孔在灯戒的映照下散发出绿油油的光芒。  
他搭着闪电侠的肩膀把对方推到一旁，嘴上还忍不住埋怨老友信口开河：“你在开玩笑吗？我和女友三个月前就分手了，你才是有六个私生子的人生赢家……”

正面对着女孩的绿灯侠忽然陷入沉默，站在他身后的闪电侠耸耸肩，带着一副“我说什么来着”的表情摊开手。

被德国佬绑架来的小孩有一头乱蓬蓬的棕色头发和圆滚滚的棕色眼睛，穿着松垮的白色长裙与脏得看不出原本颜色的长手套。当她与这些奇怪的紧身衣癖好者对视时，脸上愤世嫉俗的表情与每月月初看到信用卡账单的哈尔·乔丹如出一辙。

现在就连绿灯侠本人也开始回忆自己在高中时期是否犯过任何致命错误。

“把绑架犯送到警局之后，我们得把你的私生子带回公寓，”闪电侠说，“我觉得其他人可能会有办法处理这件事。”

“她绝不可能是我的私生子！”绿灯侠揪着头发在原地打转，看起来离崩溃只差一丁点儿，“我肯定自己每次都做好了安全措施！这一定只是个巧合！”

“那就让我们把你的‘非私生子’带回去，你不能把一个甚至没有桌子高的小孩子扔在旧仓库里。”

“……如果没有其他办法的话。”绿灯侠不情愿地嘟囔，变出一把钥匙打开女孩的手铐，“见鬼，谁知道超人去了哪里？这些疯狂的兔子本来应该是他的活。”

 

绿灯侠的疑惑都在推开房门的瞬间得到了解答：

余下的所有国王街常驻英雄都聚集在小公寓的客厅，如临大敌地围成一圈，房间内气氛异常凝重，让人有错觉能滴下水来——

前言收回，这并不是错觉。

公寓干净明亮的胡桃木地板——顺道一提，布鲁西十分喜欢这套地板，他每天都会定时监督克拉克给地板打蜡——如今全部泡在水里，而水面仍有持续上涨的倾向。

“借过，借过！”哈尔高声喊道，努力从布鲁西和克拉克的夹缝里挤进去，“谁能行行好，告诉我这里发生了什么？”

堆在一起的人墙分开了足够哈尔通过的缝隙，一个银发陌生人站在客厅中央，脸臭得仿佛在场所有人都欠了他几百万。

但这不可能，鉴于这间屋子里还有个布鲁斯·韦恩。

哈尔的目光在室友们便秘的表情与湿漉漉的地板之间转了几圈，做出目前这种情况下最符合常理的推测——

“难道我们的水管漏了吗？”

戴安娜两手支在屁股上，深深、深深的叹了口气：“我知道这家伙看起来很像卧室被淹了的倒霉蛋，但是不，他不是楼下的住户。”

“所以他是公寓管理员？我的老天爷，难道这里的漏水问题已经严重到波及整栋楼了吗？”

“其实……技术上来讲，我们家的水管并没有漏水。”

哈尔倒抽一口气，嫌恶地踮起脚尖：“那是下水道漏了？”

“关于这件事，我可以告诉你一个好消息，我们的下水道没漏；至于坏消息——”亚马逊女神停下陈述，困难地瞧了亚瑟一眼。

亚瑟·气氛杀手·库瑞在那一刻布鲁西上身，成功读懂了空气。

“这是我弟弟奥姆。”他举起手，为新来的两人介绍那个看起来十分不好惹的银发青年，“他会在这里借住一段时间。”

哈尔与巴里对视一眼，都从对方眼中看到相同的疑问。

巴里：“你想到了我在想的事吗？”

哈尔：“我知道，他们看起来就像狼和哈士奇。”

“冒昧请问一下，你有几个弟弟？”

“一个，我想，除非奥姆的父亲在外面有人。”亚瑟飞快地回答，紧接着就被奥姆拎起地板上的酒瓶砸了后脑勺。

“没错，”巴里转头对哈尔说，“肯定就是这个弟弟。”

“还有人记得我最开始的问题吗？”哈尔再次重复了一遍，“我们的公寓里究竟发生了什么？”

戴安娜 看向站在自己右手边的亚瑟。

亚瑟的后脑勺又挨了一酒瓶。

亚瑟捂着脑袋，用求助的目光看向右侧。

克拉克继续看向右侧。

布鲁西挑高眉头。

克拉克收回了目光。

“……简单来说，刚才奥姆和亚瑟吵了一架。”

“不好意思，但你能不能说的复杂点？”

“奥姆吵架吵输了。”

“再复杂点？”

“奥姆一气之下爆了水管。”

哈尔讽刺地喷了口气：“噢，这听起来真是非常合情合理，水行侠的弟弟是水管侠。”

“或许你应该少说几句。”巴里偷偷扯了一下哈尔的袖子，“亚瑟的后脑勺就要被砸漏了。”

“行吧，我只想知道这位……弟弟先生什么时候离开。”

“我想媚拉的原话是，他要这里住到被破坏的监禁所重新修好之后。”

“因此你们把亚特兰蒂斯的犯人关在这里？难道这间公寓是某种特殊的收容所吗？”

布鲁西沉吟着，目光在哈尔身上停留了一段长到可疑的时间：“我认为是这样。”

“嘿！我有按时交房租！”哈尔抗议道，“我每个月都准时找巴里借钱。”

布鲁西无辜地转了转眼珠：“或许我指的是你带回来的孩子？”

现在所有人的注意力都从“亚瑟的反社会弟弟”转移到了“哈尔带着一个未成年少女回家过夜”。

“拉奥啊！”克拉克诧异地上下打量了那个女孩两眼，再看向哈尔时的眼光就不一样了，“你竟然搞了一个……私生子？”

哈尔瞪圆了眼，感到自己深深的被冒犯了：“或许我和她的眼睛像了点，眉毛像了点，脸型像了点，下巴像了点……但你们不能就此断定我们两个有关系！”

巴里：“我觉得他们的关系就像亚瑟和他弟的关系一样没有疑问。”

亚瑟：“你指的是他们肯定有血缘关系，对吧？”

巴里：“很好，现在我开始存疑了。”

戴安娜在女孩面前蹲下来，以女性天生的母性本能安抚那个孩子。

“你叫什么名字？”她问。

“这没用。”哈尔插嘴说，“她不会回答任何问题，我们一开始就试过了——没准她是个聋哑人。”

亚马逊公主瞪了这个破坏气氛的臭男人一眼，继续柔声朝女孩询问情况。

“你还有家人吗？”

“……”

“你记不记得自己的母亲是谁？”

“……”

“父亲呢？”

这次小孩的眼底闪过一道亮光，然后毫不犹豫地指向了——哈尔·乔丹。

哈尔迅速拉过巴里放在自己的位置。

小孩的手指更加迅速地跟随哈尔改变了方位。

哈尔：“呃……我可以解释？”

其余众人：“渣男。”


	25. 圣徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个外星人鬼得很，这说不定是他女儿。

“我以绿灯侠的名誉发誓，这绝对不是我的女儿！”  
然后哈尔收到了数以吨计的鄙夷目光。  
“放心，我站在你这边。”巴里顶住压力对老友表示支持，然后暗地里捅了捅对方的肋骨，“所以说老实话，兄弟，这是你什么时候造的孽？”  
“嘿！我说过我没有——”  
戴安娜竖起手掌，打断了这个无休止的话题：“我们稍后再来谈这件事。现在我带这个孩子去清理，亚瑟，看好你的弟弟；克拉克，打电话请尚恩过来一趟；其他人负责处理这些水……见鬼，我还挺喜欢这套地板的。”  
身为公寓中负责收取房租的人，戴安娜话音刚落，除了不用交钱的布鲁西，其他人都忙碌起来。  
“拜托，我们可是超级英雄哎。”巴里望着亚马逊人离去的背影，生无可恋地抓起拖布，“难道我们一定要过得如此艰辛吗？”  
“‘艰辛’正是英雄的中间名——”克拉克一只手拿着电话号码本，艰难地用脖子夹住电话听筒拨号，他的尾音在看到翘着脚坐在躺椅里的布鲁西时停顿了几秒，“我的意思是，大部分英雄的中间名。”  
“你就不能搭把手吗，布鲁西？”哈尔走到躺椅前，粗鲁地抽走男人手上的杂志，“我们有一整层楼需要打扫。”  
“什么？不，我可不能干这种活。”椅子里的男人从封底的填字游戏上抬起头，一本正经地声明，“这是我最后一套干净的西服，如果我把它弄脏，就没法出门了。”  
“我勒个……你的钱都足够买下整条香榭丽舍大街了好吗？”哈尔忍了又忍，终于顺从心意发出贫穷的咆哮，“从你搬进来开始，我就没见你穿过两套相同的衣服！”  
“昨天我把旧衣服都送去干洗了，定制的新衣服还有一天才到。”哥谭富豪无辜地张大了眼，好像哈尔质疑他是件多么不讲情理的事，“所以，最后一套西服。”  
“布鲁西！”  
戴安娜的喊声从浴室传来，布鲁西抱歉地冲哈尔眨眨眼，光明正大地（再一次）逃避集体劳动。  
“当我有钱的时候，我一定要雇人来为我打扫房间，一个拖地，一个擦桌子，一个听我找茬。”哈尔抹了把脸，拿起抹布和水桶丢向亚瑟，“别傻站着了，老兄，我们必须在戴安娜发火前把你弟弟搞出来的烂摊子整理干净。”  
在他转身的瞬间，从天而降的水桶严丝合缝地扣在他的头上。  
据说是亚瑟兄弟的银发青年站在他哥哥面前，像茶壶那样叉着腰，对头顶水桶的哈尔怒目而视。  
“无知的陆地人，难道你想命令高贵的亚特兰蒂斯王族做你的仆从吗？”  
哈尔看起来马上就要字面意义上给那个鱼人点颜色看看，紧接着却又像想到什么似的，硬生生把那口气咽了下去。他从水桶下面注视刚刚放下电话的克拉克，死气沉沉的眼底透出疲惫、阴森、“敢点头老子他妈恁死你”的目光。  
“你不会也正好是个氪星王子吧？”  
与其说是理智，不如说是生存本能促使克拉克摇了摇头。

布鲁西和两个女性一起待在浴室里——这种描述通常包含了一些限制级画面，事实证明，布鲁西自带的限制级光环并不会因人物身份而有所改变。  
女孩的长手套已经被摘了下来，手套下方的皮肤苍白得像纸片，左右手心里各有一道被刺穿的伤口。那些伤口看起来很新，甚至能看到内部翻出的鲜红色血肉。  
戴安娜退到男人身边，用右手掩住嘴低语：“这真残忍，什么人会对一个小孩子下这种毒手？”  
布鲁西没有立刻接话。这位甜蜜的公子哥儿一反常态地皱着眉头，轻佻的笑容早在看到伤口的时候就从脸上消失了。  
“当心，戴安娜。”他压低声音，悄悄拉住对方的手腕，“它也许不是你想象的那样。”  
“你见过这个？这孩子究竟是什么？”  
“只是觉得这……不寻常？无论如何，尚恩会给我们答案的。”  
尚恩：“她是一个圣徒。”  
“这可太荒谬了！”哈尔反对道，“难道我们这一次的敌人是童话女王吗？”  
琼斯警官从茶壶里倒了一杯茶，并给自己拿了块饼干：“是的，我看过那部电影，不过我更相信她是某种信仰的核心人物。”  
“看来它是我想的那种东西。”布鲁西走近那个古怪的小孩，将后者手掌中心的贯穿伤暴露在所有人面前，“天主教派的信徒相信上帝会选中一些人，在他们手脚上留下与救世主受难时一样的伤口。教会对圣徒的判定很保守，但许多民间组织乐于拿圣痕做文章。”  
而面对其他人询问的视线，戴安娜不得不强调自己对此一无所知：“不，我根本没听说过这种事，我来自另一个神话体系，显然希腊神都不喜欢拜访自己的邻居——你确定对此有把握吗，布鲁西？”  
布鲁西浮夸地朝这位女士鞠了一躬：“当然，我有一个宗教学硕士学位，公主。”  
“我以为你只有物理、心理和生物学位。”  
“事实上还有化学、法学、哲学、数学、工程学、计算机学……”  
“他真的是我们之中唯一的普通人类？”哈尔将一只手搭上巴里的肩膀，感慨地叹了口气，“难道布鲁斯·韦恩的时间都是充值买的吗？”  
“不不不，请听我说！”憋了三段对话的巴里终于忍无可忍地开口打断，他甩开肩膀上的手臂，把他们捡回来的孩子拉到自己与火星人之间，“你看看这张小圆脸——”  
小孩抬起了自己肥嘟嘟的脸蛋。  
“你再看看这双大眼睛——”  
小孩睁大了小鹿一样无辜、湿漉漉的圆眼睛。  
“你再看看这个可爱的鼻子——”  
小孩被冷风吹得发红的鼻头抽了抽。  
“然后你还告诉我她和这个男人没有亲缘关系？！”  
“我确实知道她和哈尔·乔丹之间没有关系。”琼斯警官说，“正如我知道蝙蝠侠和超人之间……”  
巴里：“等等！”  
克拉克：“？？？”  
一刻钟后，琼斯警官在巴里的欢送下离开，拿走了一大包作为谢礼的奥利奥。  
公寓里的超级英雄们再次如临大敌地围成一圈，研究这个绿灯和闪电救回来的神秘小鬼，所有人都对其束手无策——这是英雄圈子里众所皆知的事实，你从魔法师手中永远不会得到什么好东西。  
巴里率先打破了沉默：“所以……她是个圣徒？意味着她可以使用魔法？”  
布鲁西：“毫无疑问，而且在这方面的造诣比我们其中的一些超人类还强得多。”  
克拉克：“这是我的错觉，还是我真的被针对了？”  
“现在最重要的事情是，我们应该拿这个孩子怎么办。”哈尔说，用余光示意表情各异的超级英雄和泡水的地板，“你肯定找不到一群更不适合养孩子的人。”  
“说的有道理。”布鲁西赞同道，煞有介事地摸了摸下巴，“而且租房合同上面有标注，这栋公寓里禁止饲养饲养大型宠物，会魔法的尤其不行。”  
“那就让我们想办法把她送回去……等等，为什么你们都看着我？！”  
“我有一场和史蒂夫的约会。”  
“我有披萨店的工作。”  
“我要主持亚特兰蒂斯的重建。”  
“我要出席董事会。”  
“我……”  
“闭嘴，巴里，我知道你下午的计划是去汉堡王。”  
“而你下午打算去酒吧泡妞。”  
最终巴里和哈尔被留在家里打扫地板，同时看守一个与绿灯侠撞脸的魔法少女，以及一条有恋兄情结的中二鱼人。  
“似乎有哪里不对，我觉得自己好像吃亏了。”巴里一脸茫然的自言自语，将人偶一样死气沉沉的女孩在沙发上安置好。  
“这个该死的、盗用别人的脸来骗取同情的小恶魔！”哈尔在他们身后愤愤不平地嘟囔着，一边用不必要的力度拧干拖把，“我的脸可是有版权的！”  
“她和你肯定有什么关系，否则她怎么不长着我的脸呢。”  
奥姆坐在扶手椅里，轻蔑地从鼻子里哼了一声：“愚蠢的陆地人。”  
哈尔：“……”  
巴里：“……”  
“别拦我！今天我不给他点颜色瞧瞧，他就不知道我究竟是什么灯侠！”  
“哈尔，算了算了……”  
哈尔将巴里推到一旁，撸起袖子气势汹汹地逼近奥姆。  
“你能在星系间自由往来吗？”  
“……”  
“你能以光速奔跑吗？”  
“……”  
“你能和鱼说话吗？”  
浴室内传出一道沉闷的炸裂声。  
巴里发出脖子被掐住的声音，他飞快冲进浴室，下一秒就以十倍的速度冲了出来：“哦不！这次他弄爆了马桶！”  
五分钟后，巴里彻底放弃了拯救他们的卫生间，与哈尔一起挤在灯戒变出的浮板上，俯瞰下方肆虐的污水。  
或许戴安娜愿意换一套地板。对，那玩意儿肯定没救了，除了奥姆坐着的扶手椅——那张椅子是公寓唯一没被水灾波及的区域，半点水珠都没溅到，或许他们能锯下来做个纪念。  
正在两人愁眉不展的时候，房间中突然响起欢快的笑声。  
沙发上的女孩正拍着巴掌咯咯笑，酷似哈尔·乔丹的五官在银铃般清脆的笑声中逐渐扭曲，原本的棕色长发以肉眼可见的速度淡化，最终定格在标志性的银发蓝眼。  
哈尔：“……你猜我怎么想的？我觉得我们就不该相信尚恩，那个外星人鬼得很，这说不定是他女儿。”  
巴里：“我不确定，但我确定咱们要有麻烦了。”


	26. 快乐的单身汉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我认识的上一个“快乐的单身汉”在说完这句话之后的一年内结婚了

克拉克端着披萨店的外卖盒，按响了一间公寓的门铃。  
“您好，您叫的披萨。”  
“请稍等一下。”门内传来女人的声音，“您来的可真快。”  
她的声音听起来有点耳熟，可能是某个电视购物频道的主持。克拉克一边不着边际地想，一边随口答道：“或许我是为了从您这里拿到双倍小费……戴安娜？你穿的是什么？”  
戴安娜反射性拽紧大衣领口，并默默拿起了真言套索。  
——幸好史蒂夫·特雷弗上校此刻不在家，否则他将会发现一个超人在自己的吊灯上挣扎。  
克拉克头上脚下地被吊在天花板上，在亚马逊战士的怒火中瑟瑟发抖。  
“我当然不会对每个开门的顾客都用透视！我发誓，刚才我只是太惊讶了而已！”  
“最好如此。”戴安娜冷酷地说，在克拉克的狗狗眼攻击中把对方放了下来，“如果再发生这种事，我会把你打到你妈都认不出来。”  
重获自由的克拉克环视这间屋子。它就是一个普通的客厅，只是与国王街那间堆满零食、酒瓶、健身器材和男性杂志的公寓不同，房间内几乎没有多余的家具，屋主人将它收拾得相当整洁，门边的衣架上挂着男人的外套，沙发旁的地毯上趴着一条看起来比蝙蝠侠还重的狗。  
“这里是史蒂夫的公寓？”  
“没错，最近史蒂夫一直在加班，所以我们今天打算点份外卖，窝在家里进行一场电影马拉松。”  
“这解释了你为什么穿着那套衣服。”  
“我想我们谈过这个话题了，男孩，还是说你现在就想被打得连你妈都认不出来？”戴安娜用危险的语气问。  
克拉克识趣地闭了嘴。  
“这是披萨钱和你的双倍小费。”戴安娜将一叠钞票递给克拉克，“或许我们能坐下来聊聊，史蒂夫晚些时候才能到家，他在电话里抱怨马路上堵得像地狱。”  
“确实有那么堵，”克拉克诚实地回答，“我飞着来的。”  
“我猜这就是雇佣超人的好处，想不想喝杯茶，再来块披萨？”  
“谢谢，一杯茶就可以了。”  
克拉克像所有守规矩的客人一样坐在沙发上等待他的红茶，期间一直被主人家的狗撕咬后脚跟。  
当戴安娜端着红茶和牛奶罐重新出现在客厅时，克拉克与狗的拉锯战正进展到高潮。  
亚马逊人惊呼一声，匆匆跑上前把自己的宠物拉开。  
“赫拉啊，快住口，波比！”她一只手举着托盘，一只手抱着那条两百多斤的高加索犬，“抱歉，波比平时不这样，他一直是条友好的狗。”  
“因为我不是人而已，请别放在心上。”克拉克说，忙于把制服裤脚从狗嘴里解救出来，“除了氪星狗之外，地球上的动物们似乎都不太喜欢我。”  
戴安娜用怜悯的目光看着他：“我觉得这只是个例，有机会你可以问问亚瑟，你的金鱼是不是喜欢你。”  
克拉克：“……”  
“噢，你真的问过了。”  
戴安娜的目光更加怜悯了。  
……  
“我以为你在另一家披萨店工作。”  
“这件事说起来有点复杂……好吧，其实我在躲布鲁西。”  
“他还在从你打工的店里订披萨？”  
“你瞧，我已经换了七家不同的披萨店，但布鲁西就是能准时打电话到店里——”克拉克停下来，深深吸了一口气，还是没有忍住倾诉的冲动，“拉奥在上，他已经吃了三个月披萨了，如果他再这么吃吃吃……你能想象一个四十寸腰围的哥谭王子吗？”  
“年轻人，你是在挑战蝙蝠侠。”戴安娜伸出手搭在克拉克肩头，沉重地拍了拍，“除非你贿赂哈尔，转行去OA送披萨，否则布鲁西永远能找到你。”  
“我猜也是。”克拉克沮丧地垮下肩膀，“他一直这么喜欢垃圾食品吗？”  
“他不是喜欢垃圾食品。”戴安娜严厉地瞪了面前的氪星人一眼，这位女神用庄严的声音宣告，“他只是喜欢你而已。”  
克拉克惊天动地的咳嗽起来。  
“你说什么？”  
“这还不够明显吗？他吻了你。或许布鲁西是个花花公子，但他不会无缘无故吻任何人。”  
“可他再也没有做过其他类似的事。”克拉克涨红了脸，双手将茶杯举在胸口仿佛那是一面盾牌，“你知道的，布鲁西吻过的人能组成一个军团，说不定他只是心血来潮……说不定他早就把那件事忘了。”  
戴安娜又露出看到不懂事小男孩说着天真话语的表情，她正襟危坐地端起茶杯，优雅地抿了一口。  
“我已经认识布鲁斯·韦恩许多年了，那个男孩永远不会对自己内心真正的渴望坦诚相待，他迟迟不做出下一步行动的理由，或许只是害羞而已。”  
她的分析实在太有道理了，以至于克拉克下意识点头附和。  
“……所以？”  
然后他成功为自己赢得了关爱傻子的眼神。  
戴安娜叹了口气，像最耐心的导师那样谆谆善诱：“所以如果你想让你们的关系更进一步，就得从现在开始采取主动。”  
克拉克差点把杯子里的茶水泼了一身：“我不是同性恋！”  
戴安娜十分困扰地皱起眉，但很快又舒展开。  
她将手指抵在一起，做出长谈的姿态：“就让我们看一下……有没有哪次你和他在一起，突然感到心跳加速？”  
“有，但那次他当着我的面从大厦十九层跳下去。”克拉克摊开手，“你知道，这是本能反应。”  
“你有没有将他和你的任何一位约会对象比较过？”  
“说实话，难道你没有将史蒂夫和他比较过吗？”  
“……好吧，最关键的一个问题，你有没有再想起那个吻？”  
“……”

“阿嚏！”  
卢修斯放下电话，将目光投向自己办公室里的小牛皮沙发，与沙发配套的茶桌上放着一小碟蓝莓甜饼，并成功捕获了一位韦恩总裁。  
现在那位总裁正抓着纸巾，毫无风度地擤鼻涕。  
“阿福肯定又在对你说我的坏话。”布鲁西埋怨道，“他是不是说了我小时候干的蠢事？”  
“那是我们上一次的主题，这次他只是打电话来和老朋友分享在夏威夷的假期。顺道一提，我认为你拖着枕头挤到管家床上的行为挺可爱的。”  
“这是诽谤！他什么时候从夏威夷回来？我要扣他的薪水！”布鲁西泄愤似的啃着饼干，暗地里偷偷竖起了耳朵。  
“很遗憾，但据我了解的信息，他下一站准备去澳大利亚潜水，然后去中国。如果你希望阿尔弗雷德回来工作，可以亲自给他打个电话。”  
沙发上的男人把饼干碟捧在胸前，如同被踩到尾巴的猫一样陷入了防御状态：“不！除非他不再坚持让我娶一个会对每件事指手画脚的女人，再生一群只会尖叫和流鼻涕的小恶魔！”  
“他希望你娶一个温柔贤惠的太太，再生一群活泼可爱的孩子。我想这是阿尔弗雷德的原话，也是普通人类的生活。”  
“我不是‘普通人’，”布鲁斯含混地说，嘴里塞满了甜饼，“我是奶油（蝙蝠）侠。”  
卢修斯耸耸肩，将一摞厚到恐怖的待处理文件拉到自己面前。  
显然类似的场景已经发生过太多次，以至于讲求效率的韦恩集团执行总监都不愿意为此多费心了。  
“阿尔弗雷德肯定会为此心碎的，”他说，随手翻开了文件的第一页，“不过现在还是让我们来谈一下其他话题吧，你在大都会的生活怎么样？”  
“不算糟，事实上还不赖。”  
“那你的室友呢？他们是什么样的人？”  
“爱男友和狗的男人婆，游手好闲的穷光蛋，精力旺盛的大胃王，泡咖啡、做早餐、熨衣服的外星人和一条鱼。”  
“听起来你现在的生活多姿多彩，布鲁斯先生。”卢修斯总结道，重新补充了桌面上的文件，“下次我会转述给阿尔弗雷德，他会感到开心的。”  
“只有一段见鬼的婚姻会让他感到开心。”  
“我个人有些疑问——你为什么如此抗拒结婚，鉴于你并没有与此相关的童年阴影。”  
“拜托，卢修斯，你知道我在‘最受欢迎单身汉’排行榜上连续五年蝉联榜首吗？婚姻只会让我贬值。”布鲁西抬起脚搭在茶桌上，故意把饼干啃得咔嚓咔嚓响，“而且现在我是个快乐的单身汉，可以踢我想踢的屁股，睡我想睡的洞，为什么要跳进婚姻的坟墓？”  
卢修斯头也不抬地在文件上签字：“我认识的上一个‘快乐的单身汉’在说完这句话之后的一年内结婚了。”  
布鲁西不置可否地哼了一声，将最后一块小甜饼塞进嘴里。他擦干净嘴角的饼干渣，站起来的时候又成为了风度翩翩的哥谭王子。  
“我得走了。”他说，“下次见面的时候，我希望能拿到自己的新制服。”  
“无意冒犯，布鲁斯先生。”眼光毒辣的执行总监叫住他，饱含深意的目光停留在男人腰间，“近段时间请注意体重管理，这次我为蝙蝠装设计尺寸的时候，发现你的腰围增加了一寸。”


	27. 传统即经典

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 属于蝙蝠侠的直觉告诉布鲁西，事情有哪里不对劲。

布鲁斯·韦恩正在经历一场令人难忘的晚餐约会。  
毫无亮点的餐厅，毫无亮点的菜单，毫无亮点的对象……一言以蔽之，以它的平庸在哥谭王子的约会史上占据了浓墨重彩的一笔。  
属于蝙蝠侠的直觉告诉布鲁西，事情有哪里不对劲。  
值得一提的是，这种异常感不是来自他不正常的约会，而是来自他看似正常的约会对象。  
当克拉克第五次试图用那双蓝汪汪的外星眼睛从印着菜式的裱花纸上方偷看时，布鲁西终于忍无可忍地放下餐巾，朝餐桌对面的大块头投以怀疑的目光：“所以——你偷吃了我放在冰箱里的蓝莓蛋糕吗？还是偷拿了我的内裤？”  
克拉克字面意义上“吓了一跳“。  
厚重得看起来能承受三对蝙蝠侠以及超人在上面剧烈运动的木头餐桌发出凄惨的吱嘎声。  
氪星人像一个被戳漏的气球那样朝中心收缩，下一秒又用力挺起胸膛：“不可能！我又不是巴里！”  
布鲁西意味深长地“噢”了一声。  
克拉克重新缩了回去：“……我并不是说巴里会偷你的内裤。”  
布鲁西·蝙蝠侠·韦恩宽容地耸肩，把那张已经被揉烂了一个角的可怜菜单从克拉克手中抽出来：“没关系，这恰好解释了为什么我新买的内裤总会隔三差五消失。”  
成功丢出心理包袱的男人愉快地翻看菜单，留下克拉克独自坐在椅子上，双目无神地凝视空气。  
布鲁西盯着陷入存在危机的小镇男孩看了几秒，挑高一侧眉毛，发出不以为然的轻哼。  
“事实上，”他说，“我很意外你会邀请我共进晚餐。”  
“什么？”克拉克茫然地揪着桌布，仍旧深陷在“自己衣柜里有几条内裤”的泥淖中不可自拔。  
布鲁西眨眨眼，从头到脚都散发出哥谭王子专属的、财大气粗的气息：“你知道的，我经常收到晚餐邀约，因为我是全美最富有、最出色也最具潜力的黄金单身汉。”  
“是、是的？”  
“有许多人试图用一顿饭把性提升到爱的等级，阴谋破坏我美好的独身主义——他们先用一个普通的理由邀请我，诱骗我降低警惕，再趁我毫无防备时对我告白。”布鲁西双手按在桌面上，身体前倾越过两人之间窄小的餐桌，危险地逼近克拉克，下一刻又如同什么都没发生般坐回自己的位置上，手掌乖巧地在膝头交叠，露出一个天真无辜的微笑，“不过我相信，你邀请我共进晚餐，肯定是出于我们之间纯洁的友谊，对吧？”  
克拉克点头如捣蒜：“对！我只想要感谢你这段时间的照顾！你是我最大的客户！”  
“那么今晚确实是个请客的好时机，”布鲁西欢快地说，举起手臂招来服务生，“因为我不打算继续照顾你了。”  
克拉克：“……”  
于是直到他们吃完甜点，被服务生送出餐厅，克拉克仍旧没有找到机会提到关键问题。  
他和那位百亿美元宝贝一起在大都会的人行道上漫步，借着暮色的遮掩，偷偷打量距离自己几步远的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
小餐馆特制的苹果派让布鲁西暂时收敛起隐藏在美丽外壳之下的尖刺，他走在路灯投射出的圆形光芒边缘，两手插在口袋里，懒洋洋地用眼尾睨着身边往来的行人。像一只趴伏在稻草垛上、因饱食而感到闲适与餍足的猫，看起来柔软又容易亲近。  
似乎感受到来自后方的窥探，布鲁西迈出的步子顿了顿，循着视线来的方向转身查看。克拉克立即用超级速度低头盯住脚尖，胸腔里仿佛装进一只云雀，扑棱棱地拍打翅膀。  
时间倒转回八小时之前，克拉克从未想过自己会从一种全新的角度看待自己的室友。  
那时克拉克眼中的布鲁西和其他人眼里的哥谭王子并无区别。这个男人是蝙蝠侠的反面，他用被魔鬼祝福过的可爱脸蛋将整个公寓的人指使得团团转，在室友的浴室里安摄像头，熟知所有人一周内的所有动向；每天遵守地狱般的体能训练，却又要吃三盒不同口味的披萨，不要橄榄，双倍芝士。  
但戴安娜的话仿佛触动了某个开关，当克拉克再看向布鲁西宝贝时，站在他眼前的就变成了那个时尚杂志的风云人物。男人有一双罕见的钢蓝色眼睛，比普通人更深刻的面部轮廓，略薄但饱满的唇瓣，以及珍宝级的大胸翘臀长腿。  
——任何一个有道德的男人都不应当漂亮到这种程度。  
克拉克肋骨下面那只鸟扑腾得更狠了。  
然而布鲁西胸口没鸟，两人由于物种差异而无法相互体谅。等他们徒步走过三个街区，回到国王街公寓的时候，克拉克的鸟已经扑腾得半死不活了。  
因此，当他掏出钥匙打开房门，余光瞥见一团橘黄色的物体从自己脚底下跑过去，克拉克并没有在第一时间看清那是个什么东西。  
他下意识用氪星人的超级速度捞起那个团子，可能还顺带着用了一点超级力量。  
一声刺耳的尖叫让克拉克差点把手心里的不明生物丢出去。  
橘色毛皮的小猫在克拉克手中扭动着挣扎，一边发出不舒服的抗议声，一边抖擞精神用尖牙啃咬压在自己肚子上的氪星拇指。  
伴随着小猫中气十足的尖叫，房间里跑出一只大一圈的棕色短毛猫。后来的那只猫抻着脖子四下里看了看，看清克拉克手上抓着的橘猫，就拔腿朝门口直冲过来，扑通一声撞在克拉克小腿上，反而被后坐力把自己跌了个跟头。  
被两只猫咪围着脚踝喵喵叫的模样实在可爱极了，但克拉克不能不注意到一个严重的问题——  
“布鲁西，我感觉事情有点不对劲。”  
“什么？”男人完全没听清克拉克说了什么，他正像个茶壶似的两手叉腰，气势汹汹地环视湿漉漉的房间，“我真不敢相信，巴里和哈尔竟然丢下公寓私奔了……恶，他们还弄爆了下水管！”  
克拉克选择性无视了布鲁西关于室友间不正当男男关系的评价，他一手拎起一只猫的后颈皮，将它们举到布鲁西面前：“相信我，这绝不是普通的猫——它们没有咬我，没有在我鞋子上撒尿，甚至没有把我当作猫生大敌！”  
“抱歉，但这不是我的领域。”布鲁西皱起鼻子，不着痕迹地往后退了两步，以免那两张猫脸贴到自己脸上，“或许等亚瑟回来之后，你可以问问他的金鱼。”  
克拉克深以为然地点头，把自己的脑袋从猫脑袋之间挤出来：“说到亚瑟，你见到他弟弟了吗？”  
布鲁西对于克拉克的问题兴致缺缺，仍旧苦大仇深地瞪着遭受二次伤害的地板，捏着鼻子继续朝房间里面走。  
客厅的状况理所当然没有比玄关好更多，饶是克拉克对此不抱任何希望，也被视野中堪称惨烈的景象打击的生无可恋。  
抛开这次不明原因的马桶爆炸事故不提，最奇怪的是，本应在公寓里关禁闭的奥姆和巴里捡回的女孩都不见踪影。唯独茶几上放着一个包装好的粉红色礼物盒，顶部端端正正系着同色的蝴蝶结，在一片狼藉中格外显眼。  
克拉克不由得想起自己看过的那些英雄故事，反派总会在离开现场之后给主角留下各种陷阱，后者又总会触动机关引发危机。  
淳朴老实的小镇男孩忍不住在心里为留下礼盒的缺心眼反派点了根蜡：世风日下，人心不古，现在哪个超级英雄还会因为这种显而易见的陷阱上当？  
然后他看见布鲁西越过自己，走到桌边拿起了那个纸盒。  
克拉克：……  
“布鲁西！当心！”  
克拉克当机立断将手里拎着的两只猫往地上一扔，三步并作两步跑进客厅，伸长手臂去抢对方手里的盒子。  
在第二步即将落下的时候，他的鞋底突然在湿漉漉的地板上滑了一下。  
作为人类活了近三十年的氪星人下意识挥舞手臂保持平衡，在地心引力的作用下摔落到一张柔韧的垫子上。  
小腹处传出微弱的咔嚓声。  
如同被一只看不见的手按下控制键，克拉克终于成功切换到超人身份，他四肢僵硬地从布鲁西身上漂起来，与遭受无妄之灾的男人面面相觑，而后整齐划一地低头向下看。  
原本安安静静躺在布鲁西手心的纸盒被压在两人之间，已经扁得不能再扁。  
布鲁西：“……”  
克拉克：“……”  
与此同时，一团只可能出现在少女漫画中的粉红色烟雾从盒子里轰然炸开，以百公里每秒的速度迅速占领了公寓内部的每一寸空气。  
烟雾散尽后，布鲁西生无可恋地躺在被马桶水浸泡过的客厅中央，与趴在自己肚子上的一只巨型白猫大眼瞪小眼。  
——白猫有一双看起来十分眼熟的蓝眼睛。


	28. 猫势汹汹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喵！喵喵喵喵喵！

戴安娜推开家门的时候看到一片散发奇怪气味的地板，一个借酒消愁的亚瑟，以及揣着前爪卧在电视机顶的三只猫——其中白猫因为体型过于巨大遭到同伴的排挤，另外两只猫正同仇敌忾地试图把它挤下去。  
普林斯女士为这幅画面高高挑起了眉毛。  
“看起来今天我们捡到了不少东西，”她评价道，把帽子和大衣挂在衣架上，“其他人还没有回来吗？”  
“布鲁西……嗝……在他的房间里，”沙发里的亚特兰蒂斯人打了个酒嗝，迷迷糊糊地指向楼上的走廊，说话还有点大舌头，“洗今晚的第五遍澡。他肯定是中了什么……嗝……膜法，离开水就会变成人驴的那种。”  
“我确信没有这种魔法，亚瑟。”戴安娜耐心地说，“那么剩下的人在哪里？我们的两个客人呢？”  
“那个女孩！”亚瑟抱紧自己的威士忌酒瓶，悲痛地抽了抽鼻子，“她拐走了我的弟弟！奥姆从来没有在陆地上生活过，我简直不敢想象他会怎么样，无家可归，或许还饿着肚子……”  
即便是神奇女侠也没办法和一条醉酒的鱼讲逻辑。  
戴安娜从自己的女士手包里取出一份叠成方块的报纸坐到餐桌旁，开始阅读头版上一篇关于史蒂夫的采访，决定耐心等待直到这间公寓里出现第二个能够正常沟通的人——最好是布鲁西，当然，如果他不在，蝙蝠侠也行。  
过了仿佛永久那么久，二楼最里侧的房门终于被打开，身穿睡袍的男人趿拉着拖鞋蹭到楼梯口，习惯性朝餐厅的方向望了一眼。  
“噢，”他眨眨眼，“戴安娜。”  
戴安娜放下手中的报纸，朝对方回以礼节性的点头：“你能联系到克拉克吗，布鲁西，我有点事要找他谈。”  
或许是因为泡澡过久而脑子进水，布鲁西过了几秒才重新移动起来。他踮着脚尖踏上湿哒哒的地板，路过矮柜时顺手接住从电视机边缘滚落的白猫，把它扔进戴安娜怀里。  
“给，你要的克拉克。”

“……你的意思是，克拉克变成了一只猫？”戴安娜思考着布鲁西提供的线索，同时用手指梳理白猫背部柔软的长毛。  
她看起来有点吃惊，却并不十分意外。  
这是众所周知的事实：超级英雄身上可以发生任何事。包括且不限于穿越时空、死而复生、返老还童……变成一只猫、一只蝙蝠或者一头小猪。  
而且说老实话，相比其他恶毒致命的诅咒，当你忙碌一天后回到家里，发现你的室友兼同事变成一个毛茸茸的小可爱还蛮有娱乐价值。  
但在某些时候，这种小事故就不怎么有趣了。  
“我是来为史蒂夫当说客的。中情局在策划一个项目，需要超人出席。”说到这里，她又向克拉克洁白光滑的皮毛看了一眼，流露出惋惜的神色，“一只猫可能不太符合他们的要求。”  
布鲁西在他们唯一没被污水和猫毛毁掉的沙发上坐下，给自己倒了杯不加奶和糖的咖啡，伸手示意茶几上的纸盒残骸和房间里另外两只猫：“你知道，魔法不是我的领域，我只能说克拉克压扁这个纸盒，然后就成了这副样子。至于它们——毫无疑问，哈尔和巴里。”  
成功占领高地的两只猫咪听到自己的名字，跳下电视一路小跑，用它们踩过地板的爪子爬上沙发。  
趴在餐桌上的白猫忽然发出一声刺耳的尖叫，像道白色闪电似的穿过整个客厅，盘踞在布鲁西的大腿上，鼻子里呼哧呼哧地喷着气，凶狠地瞪视企图靠近的两个小不点。  
沙发上遍布令人绝望的深色脚印。  
“我明天就联系装修公司换掉客厅的全部家具！”布鲁西满脸崩溃地揪着猫毛，看起来正处于爆发和死亡的边缘，“我们需要一次重新装修！”  
戴安娜好心地抱走了巴里与哈尔，以拯救布鲁西宝贝的洁癖。  
克拉克在她走近的时候就爬到了布鲁西背上，此刻正专心致志地舔舐后者的头发。  
“看起来事情的重点在他们身上。”戴安娜用力清了清嗓子，借此阻止布鲁西把克拉克的脑袋薅秃，“好在我们还有亚瑟和他的鱼，哈尔和巴里可以告诉我们，当我们不在家的时候，这间公寓里究竟发生了什么事。”  
哈尔：“喵！喵喵喵喵喵！”  
亚瑟抱着鱼缸，眉毛纠结地拧成一团：“‘这傻大个不会说猫语’——克莱尔是这么说的。”  
完美的魔法只出现在童话里，现实永远这样残酷：即使你能变成猫，也没有猫的灵魂。  
巴里焦躁地绕着戴安娜转了几圈，路过放着布鲁西笔记本的躺椅。  
他在电脑的拥有者反应过来之前跳上那把椅子，以迅雷不及掩耳之势打开待机状态的电脑，噼噼啪啪地开始打字。  
戴安娜压住试图拔刀与一只猫决斗的布鲁西，和好奇的亚瑟一起凑到电脑前。  
屏幕上写道：喵！喵喵喵喵喵！  
三人对视一眼，在各自眼里看到相同的决定。  
“看来我们只剩最后一个办法了。”戴安娜总结道。  
一刻钟后，约翰·工具人·琼斯再次站在国王街的公寓里，与两只花色不同的猫面面相觑。  
戴安娜：“他们说什么？”  
火星猎人：“他们说……喵！喵喵喵喵喵！”  
现在，几名超级英雄终于意识到，这个魔法也许、可能、大概比他们想象的严重得多。  
“往好的方面看，布鲁西，你得承认他们是三只可爱的猫，不是吗？”  
戴安娜屈起手指挠巴里的下巴，柑橘色毛皮的矮脚猫蜷起四条小短腿，从喉咙里发出一连串柔和的呼噜，享受地眯起眼。  
“从另一个方面看，”布鲁西皱起鼻子，“三只踩过马桶水的猫。”  
戴安娜的手指尴尬地停在半空。  
一直被忽视的亚瑟突然欢呼起来，他撞撞布鲁西的肩膀，向其他人展示他的手机页面。  
“嘿，伙计们！我查到了一些相关资料！”  
连布鲁西都被吸引了注意，将精力短暂地从几只猫的卫生问题上转移开。  
“什么？”他问。  
亚瑟满脸得意、还有点醉醺醺地把手机拍在桌面上：“看这个——巴里是曼基康，哈尔是英短，而克拉克是只缅因猫！”  
布鲁西：“……”  
火星猎人：“其实他说的没错。”  
“我母亲常说，你不能对一条醉酒的鱼心怀期待。”戴安娜翻了个白眼，“我早该知道的。”  
鉴于这一整天发生了太多能令人身心憔悴的事件，英雄们以三比一多数同意当晚应该专心休息，以便保留精力到第二天，处理包括亚瑟走失弟弟在内的所有事。  
而除了超级英雄顽固的霉运外，还有另一个众所周知的事实：蝙蝠是夜行性生物。  
因此，当担心弟弟而整夜无法入睡的亚瑟在清晨六点看到一个清醒的布鲁西，所受到的冲击可想而知。  
那个长得像布鲁西的男人穿着布鲁西最喜欢的睡袍站在楼梯口，右手拎着白猫的后颈皮，身周缠绕着一层如有实质的黑气，其浓度能让整个哥谭市的反派退避三舍。  
“布鲁西？”亚瑟不敢置信地大声喊叫，“上帝啊，你的蝙蝠侠溢出了！”  
布鲁西提着猫从二楼走向客厅，用力踩踏着楼梯仿佛它刚刚炸毁了半座哥谭市。  
“该死！我受够了！”他把克拉克丢在沙发上，抓狂地绕着茶几转圈，“他闯进我的卧室！还在我的床上撒尿！”  
男人嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，从堆成小山似的靠枕下面翻出电脑，用不必要的力度敲打键盘，跳动的手指在按键上留下一串残影。  
布鲁西一目十行浏览网页上的内容，然后抓起克拉克和他的大衣准备出门。  
被吵醒的戴安娜睡眼惺忪地走出卧室，下一秒，属于女人的直觉让她在玄关拦住了正在换鞋的布鲁西。  
“克拉克只是一只猫。”她责备地瞪了对方一眼，即使穿着睡衣也无损战士的气势，“你要带他去做什么？”  
“做点猫应该干的事。”布鲁西阴森地笑了笑，“绝育。”  
原本眯着眼打盹的克拉克因一阵突如其来的凉意惊醒，刚好听到这段关系到自己生死存亡的对话。  
克拉克在男人的臂弯里拼死挣扎。  
布鲁西出手如电，迅速捏住了白猫的后颈皮。  
克拉克凄厉地嘶声惨叫。  
自有记忆以来，戴安娜一直在为各种目标奋斗着。当然了，她是神奇女侠，她所追求的东西大部分符合公平与正义。  
出身天堂岛的女神、神王宙斯之女从未想过，自己有生之年还要为一个男人的蛋而奋斗——她也在为史蒂夫的蛋而奋斗，可是此蛋非彼蛋——不过她有理由相信，让超人失去蛋是会引发人类社会动荡的重大灾难性事件之一。  
“虽然克拉克是一只猫，但他是一只会成为超人的猫。”她犹豫着建议，“或许我们可以考虑用……宠物尿片？”


	29. 活在当下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这只超人看起来不太聪明的样子，不如我们——

布鲁西设法搞到了一条蓝色的宠物纸尿裤，并在裤裆下方用红色水笔涂了一个加大加粗的S。  
他坚称超人肯定会喜欢这种颜色，并成功说服戴安娜认为这是个好主意；与此同时，考虑到哥谭王子对于消费品简单粗暴的审美观（“最贵的既是最好的”），这条精工细作的宠物纸尿裤比克拉克所有内裤加在一起都贵，让它理所当然能受到所有猫咪的欢迎。  
——唯一的问题在于，克拉克显然不是这么想的。  
很快，在场所有人都目睹缅因猫像条腊肠狗一样追着自己的尾巴兜圈子，试图凭借不屈不挠的努力把那条屈辱的纸尿裤扯掉，于是布鲁西不得不再给这只不听话的大家伙戴上伊丽莎白圈。  
套着纸尿裤和伊丽莎白圈的克拉克像条死鱼一样趴在躺椅上，连原本油光水滑皮毛都透出一层黯淡的灰白色。  
巴里和哈尔并排蹲坐在沙发背上，朝克拉克发出同情而不失嘲讽的叫声。  
戴安娜尝试拎着克拉克的前腿把他扶起来，然而一旦她放手后，白猫就重新在躺椅上瘫成一张死气沉沉的猫片。  
“我觉得他不太喜欢这条纸尿裤。”她慎重地评价道。  
“这可真奇怪，我还特意挑了三角裤的款式。”布鲁西咬着指甲想了一会儿，“也许红色的那款更合适？但这样一来他就无法拥有自己的英雄标志了。”  
“如果他不想要这个标志呢？”亚瑟插入他们的谈话，伸手示意纸尿裤裆部的字母，“如果超人不希望把自己摆在这个位置？”  
布鲁西绽放出一个人畜无害的笑容，手掌落在克拉克后背上温柔地抚摸：“噢，这是一个对超人的美好寄托，告诫他活在当下。”  
被布鲁西爱抚的克拉克立即原地满血复活。缅因猫立起上半身，试图用脑袋磨蹭对方胸口。发觉鼻尖与那块线条优美的肌肉永远隔着一段不可跨越的距离后，绝望地把自己埋在男人两腿之间，吸了一大口布鲁西。  
戴安娜：“……”  
亚瑟：“嘿！快看！你的寄托起作用了！”  
布鲁西：“这只超人看起来不太聪明的样子，不如我们——”  
桌子上的电话疯狂地响起来。  
布鲁西失望地“啧”了一声，放下手中的克拉克，转而接起电话。  
“尚恩？我以为你今天上午会过来。”他提高声音以引起房间中其他人的注意，然后按下了免提键。  
“我本计划如此。”琼斯警官的声音从座机里传出来，“但我在监狱里见到了一个人，而我认为他对解决某些毛茸茸的小问题有帮助。以及，我建议你们穿上制服，当面对超自然事件的时候，由超级英雄出面显然更适合。”

当他们在警局的接待室里见到据说“已经被处理好的、绑架儿童的人渣”，来自德国的巫师内森·格林先生时，甚至没有人感到非常意外。  
对，没有人对这个结果感到意外，就连粘着蝙蝠侠来的克拉克·猫·肯特也没有。  
因为这是那种你早能预料的事：好比同等体积的水和酒精，虽然闪电侠和绿灯侠都拥有装满一个杯子的实力，但当他们通力合作的时候，你见鬼的永远无法得到能装满两个杯子的液体。  
水行侠握紧三叉戟，在石砖上敲出一声闷响：“所以问题已经很明确了——我们昨天收留的、手心有伤疤的女孩，她是个反派，还拐走了我弟弟！”  
神奇女侠拦住了激动到想要拆门的男人：“我倒是觉得这其中另有隐情，你见过那个女孩，她顶多只有十岁，而你弟弟已经是个成年人……鱼了。”  
“你提到的‘十岁小孩’甚至利用绿灯侠的脸来博取我们的同情！还有什么是她做不出来的？”  
“不，我们还不能断定那个德国人的证词是否可信，”神奇女侠在狭小的隔间里踱步，“他看起来不像个英雄。”  
“但我们也不能因为他长得像一只得了白化病的火鸡，又是个德国来的巫师而否定他成为英雄的权力。”水行侠坚持道，“他的话是经过尚恩验证的，没人能够在火星猎人面前说谎。”  
同时被争论双方用眼刀逼问的火星猎人：“……所有意见仅供参考，请以实际情况为准。”  
蝙蝠侠没有加入这场讨论。此时他正隔着防弹玻璃观察房间对面的德国巫师，同时把不断凑到自己脚底的缅因猫踢到墙根，直到身后逐渐增强的争执声迫使他不得不做点什么来终止这段谈话。  
“你们得安静点，”他说，“这里是半开放区域，说不定会有工作人员把超级英雄争吵的视频传到推特上。”  
“好吧，蝙蝠侠，在这方面你是专家。”神奇女侠妥协的摊开手，退到一旁坐在椅子上，“告诉我们你是怎么想的。”  
“理论上成为英雄的基本条件是勇气、正义、神奇力量以及坎坷的背景故事——人们也称之为理想情况。”蝙蝠侠用沙哑的声音回答，“但通常情况下，超级英雄还有一项隐藏属性是英俊潇洒，或者美丽性感，这样才能卖更多周边。”  
他变魔术般从自己身后拿出一只蝙蝠镖抱枕、一个超人玩偶以及一袋神奇女侠明信片，并将它们并排放在桌面。  
所有英雄的目光顿时都集中在那个桌子上。  
“他是什么时候把这些东西带来这里的？”水行侠茫然地问。  
“蝙蝠侠当然可以拿到任何他想要的东西。”神奇女侠回答，“否则你以为为什么他的所有道具都冠以‘蝙蝠’的称谓，而只有腰带叫作‘万能腰带’？”  
“超级英雄无法脱离宣传，而媒体与商业全部掌控在资本家手中。通过让人们接受并认可英雄，资本家获得更多利益而英雄拥有更高的名誉，无论你们是否相信，这就是超级英雄产业链。顺道一提，韦恩集团拥有蝙蝠侠的版权——英雄本人亲笔在合同上签名的那种。”  
说到这里，长期盘踞哥谭纪念品及周边榜首的黑暗骑士别有深意地看了火星猎人一眼。  
火星人：“我很确定，这不是我喜欢的那种话题。*”  
“让我们略过这些推断过程直接跳到结论的部分。”神奇女侠追问道，“这个巫师究竟是不是英雄？”  
“无所谓。我们只需要他说实话，不需要他是个英雄。”  
水行侠：“这是我的错觉，还是我们真的被他耍了？”  
神奇女侠：“欢迎认识蝙蝠侠——从与他结交至今，我对他的评价一直在神机妙算与衰人混蛋之间摇摆不定。总之，我们先来解决眼前的麻烦，同意释放内森·格林的人请举起手。”  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
水行侠看向保持静止的蝙蝠侠，发出疑惑的声音：“蝙蝠？我以为你是我们这边的？”  
蝙蝠侠像一个彻头彻尾的混蛋那样眯起了眼：“我希望从他身上获得情报，但我不觉得让身份不明的人员脱离控制是个好主意。”  
“所以，二对二。”神奇女侠叹了口气，“我现在开始怀念我们缺席的成员了。”  
“不，我们还有第三票。”火星猎人示意众人朝右看。  
一墙之隔的囚室内，内森·格林安静地举起了手。  
水行侠：“快看！他能听懂英语！”  
神奇女侠：“这不合理，为什么当事人也有投票权？”  
火星猎人：“我们还有另外一个投票人，公主，或许你可以试着把视线高度降低三十英寸。”  
白猫像人一样坐在两条后腿上，将左前腿举过头顶。  
“看在赫拉的份上！超人，你就不能从始至终都表现得像个人，或者一直当只猫吗？”  
无论如何，得到超人一票的格林取回了他的魔杖，并成功由囚犯晋升为超级英雄的合作者。  
另外，值得一提的是，这个德国人能说一口流利的英语。  
他用了一个魔咒找回自己的长袍，整理仪容后朝房间内的超级英雄们介绍自己的来意：“我来自圆桌集会，它是欧洲最古老的地下巫师社团之一，一个由巫师自发组建的神秘学组织——去年夏天的时候，我的同伴们在法国南部的村庄发现了那个女孩，当时她已经显露出可怕的力量，因此被作为危险物品带回总部，代号为弥赛亚。两周前她从我们的监管下逃跑，并把社内的其他人都变成了驴。”  
“噢，你失去了所有的同伴，这真是个悲伤的故事。”水行侠说，感同身受似的吸了吸鼻子。  
格林：“……事实上，当我离开科隆的时候，他们正愉快地漫步在阿尔卑斯山脉的天然草场，享受阳光与草料。”  
“请继续刚才的内容吧，格林先生，我们已经见识过弥赛亚在这方面的天分了。”蝙蝠侠一边思考这个新情报，一边把靴子上多出来的重量踹开。  
一个白色的毛球圆润地滚到墙角。  
克拉克再次扑向蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克再次滚回了墙角。  
克拉克再次扑了上去。  
克拉克再次滚了回来。  
……  
房间里的另外三双眼睛在蝙蝠侠的靴子与墙角之间来回。  
即使天生没有点亮阅读空气技能的德国人也觉察到四周盘旋不散的古怪气息，出于向合作伙伴传达善意的考虑，格林试图做些什么来缓和气氛。  
“这是什么品种的猫？”他指了指又一次被蝙蝠侠踹到墙根的克拉克，“看起来不太聪明的样子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谨以此哀悼永远在超级英雄排名中被遗忘的火星猎人。


	30. 环保主义者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我弟弟上电视了！

“对于你们同伴的遭遇，我感到十分抱歉。”格林耐心听完神奇女侠关于一个刚强正直的英雄如何变成舔猫的解释，脸上流露出虚伪到令人心痛的沉重表情，“是的，我非常想帮助你们，但女士先生们，我也在阿尔卑斯山上养着一群驴呢。”  
水行侠不可思议地指着男巫手中的魔杖：“我被你搞糊涂了，让咱们退回到驴的部分——你不是一个巫师吗？难道你们的学校里不教授变形课？把驴或者猫变成人的那种？”  
“没有巫师学校，也没有这种魔法。”格林抓着那根据说是魔杖的小木棍，像中学教导主任那样板着脸，“我好奇是什么让你产生这种错觉。”  
“呃……大概是因为你长了一头看起来十分擅长魔法的头发？”水行侠挥舞手臂，摆出一个六亲不认的姿势，“我在电视上见过你们这种人，他像这样挥动魔杖就能点燃一圈煤气。”  
“据我所知，”火星猎人说，“人类一般不把他们的电影当作真实发生的事。”  
“嘿，先生们，关于巫师可存在性的探讨能告一段落了吗？”神奇女侠忧心忡忡地提高声音，频频朝房间不起眼的角落看去，“我们得尽快出发，恐怕有人的忍耐力已经到极限了。”  
她的发言令水行侠与男巫停下争论，两双眼睛同时转向一直沉默着的蝙蝠侠——隐蔽是蝙蝠侠的关键词，以至于大部分人在大部分时候都会忽略他——令反派闻风丧胆的黑暗骑士与试图寄生在他披风下摆的超猫斗智斗勇，象征着恐惧与复仇的黑色布料上沾满了口水与猫毛。  
蝙蝠侠正在以肉眼可见的速度逐渐黑化，高大的身影后方浮现出氪石的光辉。  
身为一个热爱动物的好人，水行侠认为自己有责任拯救所有可爱的小动物，哪怕对方毛茸茸的外壳下装着一个不可爱的灵魂。  
“来，乖猫咪，放开这只黑漆漆的蝙蝠，我这里有毛线团……噢！”  
水行侠倒吸一口凉气，手忙脚乱地在脸上摸索，当他摸到横亘过右侧颧骨的三条抓痕，以及伤口中渗出的血丝时，脸上的表情仿佛被判了死刑。  
“拜托，它不会杀了你的。”神奇女侠因为对方的大惊小怪皱起眉头，“你受过比这严重得多的伤。”  
“不，它绝对会。”这个六英尺的大男人哀叹着把脸埋进手心，从头发丝到脚趾都散发出绝望，“我要怎么对媚拉解释这个伤口？被猫抓伤的？”  
在场所有人都怜悯地看着他，就连蝙蝠侠的下巴也表示了一丝同情。  
“往好的方面想，”火星猎人设法安慰这个失意的男人，“或许事情还没有这么糟。”  
水行侠满怀希望地从手掌里抬起头：“例如说？”  
“亚特兰蒂斯的海胆数目总有上限。”  
水行侠决定让自己的脸就这么长在手心里。  
格林：“嗨，这里还有人想要开始干活吗？”  
四道视线从不同方向集中在他身上。  
三分钟后，这个德国巫师再次被询问了与开始同样的问题。  
“我确实对此无能为力。”这次内森·格林的声音听上去坦诚多了，也可能是因为神奇女侠用真言套索绑住了他，“发生在你们朋友身上的事不是魔法，而是诅咒；如果要解除这个诅咒，我们必须先抓住弥赛亚。”  
“你有什么计划？”  
“这是你们的领域，我不擅长抓捕行动。”  
蝙蝠侠制止了打算用拳头与宝剑帮助对方觉醒新天赋的神奇女侠，代表在场的英雄与这位外国友人交涉：“只要你告诉我们应该如何找出她。”  
格林：“我们可以报警。”  
水行侠：“是我理解错了，还是他真的什么都不打算做？”  
“太棒了，我就猜到这个结果，”神奇女侠带着“早知如此”的态度抱怨道，“德国人都是这样，刻板又缺乏幽默感。”  
矮个子巫师紧绷的脸上顿时流露出屈辱的神色，似乎感到被极大的冒犯了：“那是英国人，女士。”  
“除此之外，他们追求形式而脱离实际。”  
“你说的绝对是法国佬。”  
“还能用你意想不到的方式把事情搞砸。”  
“意大利人才这样！”  
“你瞧，”神奇女侠对水行侠说，“这就是德国人了。”  
“水行侠去检查海湾，火星猎人负责空中侦查，神奇女侠和我分头在市内搜索——我们必须赶在晚饭前把这件事解决，今晚我在哥谭还有几场约会。”蝙蝠侠分派下所有人的任务，用比平时更快的速度朝门外走去。  
“等一下，蝙蝠侠！”神奇女侠赶在对方成功离开接待室的最后一刻叫住他，挤进蝙蝠侠与房门之间，“你的克拉克。”  
蝙蝠侠：“不，是你的克拉克。”  
蝙蝠侠不着痕迹地朝神奇女侠的右侧移动半步，试图在亚马逊战士与超猫的包夹下强行突围。  
克拉克·猫·肯特切断了蝙蝠侠的后路。  
神奇女侠牢牢把守住房门。  
“这没得商量，你不能一个人行动。”全世界最强大的女人说，“你得带上克拉克。”  
“蝙蝠侠不需要同伴。”  
“但克拉克需要你。”  
神奇女侠把克拉克举到蝙蝠侠面前，巨大的缅因猫以与其体型完全不符的敏捷爬上黑暗骑士肩头，在蝙蝠面罩的两只耳朵之间找到了自己的位置。  
蝙蝠侠的脸色瞬间变得和面罩一样黑，与克拉克的毛色形成了鲜明对比：“我想他真正需要的是一位有执照的宠物医生。”  
白猫发出可怜兮兮的呜咽声，耳朵和尾巴都耷拉下来。  
“克拉克能听懂你的话，蝙蝠，”神奇女侠露出她标志性的不赞同目光，“他喜欢和你在一起，这对他来说太残忍了。”  
“对其他人来说更残忍，”水行侠补充道，脸上触目惊心的伤痕让这句话的可信度翻了几番，“尤其是那个带他去宠物医院的人。”  
克拉克无辜地歪了歪头。  
神奇女侠立刻改变了阵营：“其实克拉克大部分时间都挺乖的。”  
水行侠携猫爪印发出无声的控诉。  
神奇女侠：“或许因为……你是条鱼？”  
“那只是一部分原因。”火星猎人纠正道，一如既往的用他洞察一切的双眼看穿了真相，“至于另一部分——以防你没有发现，公主，显然超人已经准备好把任何将他与蝙蝠侠分开的人挠到不能自理了。”  
【下面播报一则即时消息，今天上午十时三十五分，反捕鲸组织在近海拦截一艘非法捕鲸船，志愿者与船员发生冲突，双方僵持不下时，海域内忽然出现大量鲨鱼……】  
他们头顶的电视忽然开始插播一则关于海洋盗猎的新闻，一艘装载捕鲸装备的大船被数台小型快艇围在中间，水面下隐约能看见鲨鱼穿行的影子。  
【我看到了什么？上帝啊！鲨鱼背上似乎有人！】  
伴随着现场记者激动的声音，镜头拉近到海面上，一个银发男人的脸立刻占据了半个电视屏幕。  
奥姆穿着亚瑟那套配色可怕的大码花T恤与沙滩裤，脚踩人字拖站在一头白色鲨鱼背上，指挥另外十几头鲨鱼围堵捕鲸船。  
“老天，我弟弟上电视了！”水行侠像追星的小女孩那样尖叫起来，从制服的暗袋里翻找手机，“我要把这个录下来，带回去给媚拉看！”  
神奇女侠好奇地观察镜头中央的亚特兰蒂斯人：“所以水行侠的反派是个激进的环境保护主义者？”  
“不管他是什么，”蝙蝠侠说，“重要的是我们能从他身上得到弥赛亚的线索。”

当英雄们搭乘韦恩的私人直升机赶到距事发地点最近的码头，一艘有蝙蝠标记的快艇已经停靠在码头上。  
蝙蝠侠一边走向栈桥，一边在左手臂的智能终端上输入坐标：“首要目标是追回奥姆·马里乌斯，如果你们有需要的话，也可以在完成任务后处理捕鲸船——还有其他问题吗？”  
“我有一个。”水行侠举起三叉戟指了指不远处的树丛，“为什么她从刚才开始就在看着我们？”  
一个蓝眼珠的银发小孩躲在树后探头探脑。  
蝙蝠侠眯起了眼。  
女孩受惊的后退了半步，然后猛地朝英雄们张开右手。  
数不清的兔子淹没了整片沙滩。  
兔潮过去后，他们追踪的目标早已不知去向，蝙蝠侠努力从沙子里拽出上半身，刚张开嘴就咳出一口沙子。  
“现在我们知道谁该为大都会街头突然出现的兔子负责了。”他阴沉地自言自语，“我早就该猜到的，这简直和摩西变鹌鹑的把戏如出一辙。”  
微弱的“喵喵”声应和着他的话。  
蝙蝠侠习惯性准备抬起脚踢开克拉克，却发现自己的视野降低到了与泥面人同等的水平。  
眼前的沙地上摊开着两只沾满沙粒的黑色猫爪。  
一头小猪热情地哼唧着靠近他，用鼻子帮他把埋在沙子下面的剩下半截身体拱出来；在这个过程中，蝙蝠侠注意到小猪的两条前腿上戴着一双十分眼熟的金色护腕。  
突如其来的危机感让他立即转身搜寻其他人。  
水行侠原本所在的位置只有一条鱼在沙滩上跳动，一只白毛火鸡扑棱着翅膀，不停地调整角度用尖嘴啄食鱼尾巴，紧接着白猫忽然从机舱里窜出来，在火鸡尾巴上扯下一大片羽毛。  
受惊的火鸡尖叫着四处逃窜，缅因猫在火鸡屁股后面紧追不舍，周围一时间充斥着沙尘、鸡毛与鸡叫声。  
蝙蝠侠：“……”  
或许情况还不是最糟糕，他看向一旁似乎没有受到影响的火星猎人，猫脸上露出欣慰的笑容——  
火星猎人：略略略。  
蝙蝠侠面对着那条柔软、灵活，最重要的，由火星人吐出来的蜥蜴舌头，绝望地用爪子捂住了脸。


	31. 键盘侠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我只是一条蜥蜴。

就目前的情况来看，英雄们在变成动物后仍旧拥有他们的一部分特质：火星猎人保留了变形能力，超人保留了钢铁之躯，神奇女侠保留了护腕，蝙蝠侠保留了智商，水行侠保留了鱼。

那个德国来的巫师很可能保留了他的发型……随便怎样都好，反正没有人真的在乎。

超猫还在锲而不舍地追逐着火鸡，面对眼前鸡飞猫跳的局面，蝙蝠侠不由得陷入对英雄职业选择问题的沉思。

超级英雄的世界里始终流传着一个梗：蝙蝠侠的反派都是神经病。

这句话传播得如此广泛而深入人心，以至于连蝙蝠侠自己都一度因此深受打击；直到他搬到大都会，发现其他英雄的反派都是傻逼。

脑袋被驴踢进了门缝里的那种，绝对没错。

现在他们缺少快艇驾驶员，缺少战斗计划，还有一条缺少水分的金鱼。但这些不是什么大问题，既然在场所有人都是专业的英雄，肯定能……

一个从天而降的屁股打断了他的思路。

克拉克放弃了已经抓到手的、看起来十分美味的火鸡，调转目标按住了那只看起来更加美味的波斯猫。

他叼住黑猫的后颈，两条强壮有力的后腿撑在沙地上，依照本能的驱使翘起屁股朝前顶了一下。

一头小猪、一条蜥蜴和一只火鸡围拢至现场，并表示了对此感兴趣。

直到这个时候，超猫才终于意识到自己正在做什么。这只缅因猫在一众动物的目光中不安地挪了挪屁股，两腿之间毛茸茸又充满弹性的触感让猫脸上露出不敢置信的震惊。他僵硬地保持着四足弯曲的半趴伏姿势，似乎在回忆刚才发生的事情，然后尝试性地又朝前顶了一下。

超猫发出陶醉的喵呜声。

蝙蝠侠整只猫都不好了。

操你的克拉克·肯特！你他妈上我的床上我的头还想上我？

盛怒中的蝙蝠侠抬起后腿，准备再次把压住自己的超猫踹飞，但愤怒让他忘记了一件事：现在他自己现在也是只猫了。

伴随着凄厉的猫叫与满天飘飞的毛发，两只猫以电光火石般的速度打成一团。无论从体型或者力量方面，波斯猫都远不是缅因猫的对手，因此没过半分钟，蝙蝠猫就被超猫重新坐在屁股下面，后者喵喵叫着，心满意足地舔舐黑猫脖子上炸起的软毛。

黑猫以肉眼可见的速度炸成了一个毛团。

一条布满鳞片的爪子插进两只猫之间，把沉迷吸蝙的超猫扒拉到地上。绿色的巨蜥蹲在蝙蝠猫面前，红眼睛关切地望着他——这是一个人性化的表情，看起来从两条腿到四条腿的退化让火星人的智商重新回来了。

【很抱歉打扰你们，】一个酷似火星猎人的声音在蝙蝠猫脑海中响起，【但我认为亚瑟需要帮助。】

——或许只回来了一部分。

永远睿智、可靠、纵观全局的蝙蝠侠不得不接受这个惨痛的现实：他所有的同伴都在不久前那场魔法攻击中遭到了毁灭性的降智打击。

蝙蝠猫环绕没精打采的水行鱼走了一圈，确信这条金鱼需要被立即放进水里。他嫌弃地用爪子扒拉了几下沾满沙粒的金鱼，纡尊降贵地俯身将它衔在两排牙齿之间，在站起来的瞬间就下意识咽了口唾沫。

【加油，蝙蝠侠。】火星猎蜥坐在沙堆上，内心毫无起伏的想，【我不能做这种精细活，因为我只是一条蜥蜴。】

该死，他当然能坚持衔着水行侠走到海边而不把对方吃下去，因为他是蝙蝠侠。

所以他理所当然也能开快艇。

成功将亚瑟丢进水中后，蝙蝠猫从栈桥跳上快艇，把登录系统由指纹与虹膜识别切换为手动输入密码，在心里为自己的先见之明鼓起了掌。

然而这种喜悦只持续了三分钟，面对争先恐后爬进快艇、并在狭窄空间内四处探索的动物们，他万分后悔没有在设计快艇的时候给后排加盖一只笼子。

超猫凭借着猫咪的灵活身手爬上驾驶座靠背，贼兮兮地甩动尾巴，企图跳到蝙蝠猫身上。

蝙蝠猫不动声色地打开了快艇后方的四个火箭推动器。

超猫啪叽一声砸在后排的椅垫上，船舱里受惊的咯咯与哼哼声此起彼伏。

火星猎蜥摸索着用爪子给自己扣上了安全带。

从始至终都扣着安全带的蝙蝠猫露出胜利者的微笑，神清气爽地在海面上飙船。

在智能导航系统显示他们的行程过半时，水面下的一点金色闪光吸引了蝙蝠猫的注意。拥有亚特兰蒂斯王族血统的金鱼以不可思议的速度追上了这艘快艇，他欢快地摇头摆尾，还不时试图跳进船舱里。

蝙蝠猫：【他忘记自己是条鱼了吗？】

火星猎蜥：【不，他记得，他甚至还记得自己是条淡水鱼。】

……

蝙蝠猫趴在快艇边，半个身子挂在船舷外，探出爪子对准水中的金鱼捞了一下，又捞了第二下……

一股神秘力量从背后拖住了他的前爪。

这种不知从何而来的可怕魔力实在强大得难以抵抗，最终他只能蹲坐在船沿上，痛心疾首地目睹老朋友冒着泡泡沉了下去。

蝙蝠猫朝水行鱼原本所在的位置看了最后一眼，仔细舔净被海水打湿的爪子，竖起尾巴重新跳回驾驶座。

没错，亚瑟已经是条成熟的金鱼了，应该学会自己适应环境。

火星猎蜥目不斜视地凝望前方的海面，赞同地点了点头。

 

当快艇赶到事发地点时，双方的对峙已经进入尾声。

奥姆解散了除脚下那头以外的所有鲨鱼，他挥舞着一支银色三叉戟，在海面上激起波涛。

海浪在亚特兰蒂斯人的驱使下像堆叠的积木一样不停升高，它逐渐脱离“波浪”的范畴，进化成一道巨大的水墙。

火星猎蜥：【我们需要水行侠。】

很遗憾水行侠暂时无法出面，不过他们有其他超级……动物。

这就是那种需要超能力解决问题的时刻。蝙蝠猫满怀期待地朝后排位置看去，也许超人和神奇女侠只是看起来没有那么“超级”，但还可以帮上忙？

超猫和神奇小母猪一左一右坐在座位上，快乐地互相拱鼻子。

蝙蝠猫冷静地转过了头。

不，他们不可以。

不远处那堵水墙还在持续长高，现在它几乎与他们住的公寓楼一样厚，十层楼那样高了。

他们还有个德国人。蝙蝠猫对自己说，虽然他看起来像只火鸡，但实际上是个长得像火鸡的巫师，也许他可以做些什么？

火鸡的羽毛在来时路上被浪花打湿了，活像阿尔弗雷德那根鸡毛掸子泡了水，格林已经完全失去了之前的趾高气扬，正缩着脖子窝在角落里咕咕叫。

不，他就是只火鸡。

蝙蝠猫将目光转向了身旁的绿蜥蜴。

火星猎蜥：【抱歉，但我只是一条蜥蜴而已。】

足有十层楼高的水墙逐渐朝捕鲸船的船头移动，惊慌失措的船长正在指挥同样水手们调头，但人类制造的发动机远比不上海浪的速度。

关键时刻，蝙蝠猫临危不乱地伸出爪子，朝驾驶座下方一枚隐蔽的按钮按了三下，快艇的控制面板在机关的操控下分成几块降入台面内部，取而代之的是一张键盘。

黑猫以蝙蝠侠的姿态在两只后爪上蹲坐起来，前爪开始在键盘上飞快地打字。

在海浪即将淹没捕鲸船的前一秒，散发着冷酷气息的猫爪用力拍下回车键，扩音器里顿时传出毫无感情的机械声——

**“奥姆！你哥没了！”**


	32. 神奇金鱼比尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “只有我觉得它们是同一条鱼吗？”

奥姆抱着他的银色三叉戟站在沙滩上，像吃了只苍蝇似的臭着脸，监督弥赛亚为众人解除魔法。

作为回报，奥姆同样得到了自己兄弟的下落。

现在他看起来像是吃完了一桶苍蝇。

“你们的意思是，我的哥哥，伟大的亚特兰蒂斯国王，变成了一条淡水鱼？”

弥赛亚不安地扭动身子，从奥姆身上复制来的银发蓝眼逐渐变深，露出一张陌生的犹太人面孔。

“我不是故意的，他们突然出现在沙滩上，吓了我一跳。”她用生硬的英语说，“我的魔法也只是反映出他们的本质。”

“很好，我就知道一个亲陆地的国王靠不住。”奥姆咒骂道，他走到码头上，举起三叉戟指挥自己的鱼群，“我最好在七海之王淹死在海里之前让鲨鱼们把他捞回来，然后再去做我自己的事。”

“除非你说清楚自己在筹划什么阴谋，否则你哪儿都别想去。”超人飞身来到奥姆面前，拦住对方的去路，“即使亚瑟不在场，我们也不会放任你在陆地上胡作非为。”

火星猎人欲言又止地眨了眨眼。

“什么？你的脑子出问题了吗？”奥姆不明所以地扫视挡路的氪星人，目光中流露出看到傻子的同情，“哪个反派会想要穿着沙滩裤和拖鞋统治世界？”

“别想在超人面前撒谎，你为什么鬼鬼祟祟地离开公寓？”

“事实上，我们正准备去看马戏。”

为了证明自己的话，奥姆在衬衫胸前的口袋里取出一张被折成方块的海报，它看起来是从杂志撕下来的一页，彩印的铜版纸被海水打湿了一点，纸上的卡通画和气泡状的花体字还清晰可辨：

 

**威廉马戏团：梦幻与惊奇之夜！**

 

“我知道这个！”神奇女侠从他手里拿过宣传海报，朝自己的同伴们挥了挥，“这是不久前来到大都会的巡回马戏团，如果不是史蒂夫临时加班，我们原本计划去观看他们在大都会的首场演出。”

蝙蝠侠对这个敷衍的解释并不买账，一如既往的，蝙蝠侠怀疑一切。

“你为什么想要看马戏？”

“因为我那个有一半陆地人血统的哥哥总在我的耳边唠叨我应该了解陆地，那些话让我的耳朵都快起茧了，我只是遵循他的建议做事。”

火星猎人：“海底没有马戏团，所以他很好奇。”

“你为什么消失了一天一夜？”

“卑鄙的陆地人竟然会为了几只动物收费，这打乱了我最初的计划；除此之外，我是亚特兰蒂斯的亲王，你们怎么敢让我住在那间臭气熏天的公寓里？”

火星猎人：“他没有钱，而且迷路了。”

奥姆：“……”

蝙蝠侠：“……”

在真相面前，蝙蝠侠以他五年来打击犯罪的专业素养保持了冷静：“最后一个问题，你们为什么要把巴里和哈尔变成猫？”

奥姆困窘的表情忽然变得空白：“如果你们一定想知道，那两个陆地人为我们是否能离开公寓争论了整整一个小时——而他们甚至还没能统一意见！”

“好吧，我能理解他。”神奇女侠忽然说，“换成是我或许也会那么做的。”

“戴安娜！”超人忍不住嚷道，“你到底是哪边的？”

“你知道他们。”作为公寓中最理智的女性，亚马逊女神语重心长的叹了口气，“虽然偶尔看着你们这些男孩犯傻还挺讨人喜欢，但有时候那两个人毫无营养的拌嘴确实令人抓狂。”

神奇女侠的表态让奥姆变得好说话了一点，至少当他再次开口时，脸上不再写着“愚蠢的陆地人”了。

“我让弥赛亚把能解除诅咒的魔法放在桌子上的盒子里，”他说，“用彩纸包起来的那个，难道你们没有看见吗？”

神奇女侠皱紧眉头，严厉地抱起手臂：“我可不觉得那是一个‘解决方案’……等等，她把视线移开了？！”

被抓到现行的弥赛亚朝神奇女侠做了个鬼脸，再次消失在一群兔子之后。

“这就是为什么她被定义为危险物品。”一直被遗忘的德国人终于找到机会插嘴，他板着脸把两只兔子从自己的衣服里抓出来，“或许弥赛亚的本性不坏，但她总是这样任性妄为，如果失去约束，迟早有一天她会毁灭世界。”

“她只是个小女孩。”超人下意识说，又在同伴们集体不赞同的视线中改了口，“或许她的性格有些顽皮，然而小孩子都是这样的。”

“我不会把一个能用兔子填满地表的生物称为‘顽皮的小女孩’。”神奇女侠率先表示反对，“她的杀伤力都有两个卢瑟了。”

“不可能！”经常被一个卢瑟搞得焦头烂额的超人抗议道，“这太离谱了！”

“超人说得有道理。”蝙蝠侠点点头，“一个半卢瑟，不能再多了。”

这时被派出去寻找亚瑟的鲨鱼也纷纷游回码头，奥姆俯身将手臂探入水中，从其中一条鲨鱼的牙缝里把他的哥哥抠了出来。

奥姆抓着亚瑟变成的金鱼，翻来覆去地检查以确保后者仍旧存活：“他真该庆幸我的鲨鱼没有吃了他，这种小鱼无疑是肉食性海洋动物的主食。”

说完，他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

超人：“……是我听错了还是他真的咽了一下口水？”

蝙蝠侠当机立断地把亚瑟从奥姆手中抢过来交给超人，以防奥姆一时心志不坚，酿成骨肉相残的惨剧。

“我们负责把弥赛亚找回来。”他说，“你负责给亚瑟找点淡水，然后把他带回家。”

于是超人就这样捧着仿佛下一秒就会断气的金鱼，急匆匆地往家赶。

然后他看见了一家便利店。

五分钟后，克拉克从便利店正门走出来，手捧被切成一半的大容量饮料瓶，里面装着清水以及亚瑟。

他面前的广场中央竖立着一个五彩缤纷的巨型帐篷，帐篷后门的位置堆着几个板条箱，其中一个箱子顶上放着圆形的玻璃鱼缸，鱼缸里装着一条金鱼。

它看起来像个马戏团。

克拉克伸长脖子往旁边走了几步，想看清箱子侧面被帆布遮住的标志。

他的后背猛的撞上一个从帐篷里走出来的男人，对方手中摞得仿佛比萨斜塔一样的纸箱翻倒下来，箱子里的小道具稀里哗啦掉了一地。

“嘿！当心点！”那个男人恼怒地朝克拉克叫喊。

克拉克连声道歉，把手里的简易鱼缸放在板条箱上，蹲下身帮马戏团的工作人员捡起那些塑料圈和彩球。

玻璃缸中的金鱼摇着尾巴转了两圈，哗啦一声跃出水面，跳进装着亚瑟的饮料瓶。

金鱼又跳了回去。

 

负责抓捕行动的小分队在日落之前赶回家，还带着一个被真言套索捆住，满脸不爽的弥赛亚。

终于不再用四条腿走路的巴里像上了年纪的老人家一样按住腰，扶着墙唉声叹气：“我感觉糟糕透了，仿佛被人痛打了一顿。”

哈尔也附和道：“没错，我感觉像是吃了巴里的臭鞋。”

巴里闻言立即遗忘了自己的腰疼，眨眼间消失在原地。

“见鬼！我的鞋上真的有一排牙印！”卧室里传出巴里如丧考妣的哀叫，他拎着鞋冲进客厅，把它塞到室友鼻子底下，“这是限量款的跑鞋！”

哈尔：“有任何人反对我痛扁他一顿吗？”

“去处理你们的问题吧，男孩。”戴安娜说，“我们正好可以利用这段时间解决亚瑟的麻烦。”

克拉克小心翼翼地把装满水的半个饮料瓶放在他们的茶几上，一条金鱼在瓶底开心地游动。

弥赛亚将手伸了过去。

然后他们得到了一条游得更开心的金鱼。

“这里没有我的魔法，”弥赛亚疑惑地收回手，“它就是一条普通的金鱼。”

克拉克立即承受了来自四面八方的质疑目光。

“等等，我确实把它放下过一会儿，但我确定我拿回了正确的鱼——”

【女生们先生们，欢迎来到威廉马戏团，在今晚的节目中，你们将看到马戏团明星小象邦尼，擅长杂技的黑熊劳伦斯和神奇的金鱼比尔！】

在场所有人顿时整齐划一地低头看了看被围在中央的鱼缸，又看向电视广告里吐着泡泡的金鱼。

哈尔：“只有我觉得它们是同一条鱼吗？”

巴里：“相信我，你绝不是一个人。”

超级英雄们面面相觑，同时发出发自内心的叹息：

“哦不——”


End file.
